Secret Promise
by Dorkme
Summary: An assassin, a nosy cat, an Elder Bird? What about Voldemort's son, a sneaky kneazle, and a familiar Phoenix? Follow Harry as he slowly gets through the summer before his final year with his friends and his love beside him. HG.RT.RHR
1. Prologue: Easy? Hah Easy is for Wusses

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, alas, belongs to JKR, and I am but a puppet to whichever muse presides over the lovelyinstitution (non-profit institution,I earn nother as it should, seeing as JKR came up with it first...)thatisfanfiction.

* * *

**Secret Promise**

**Prologue**: **Easy? Hah. Easy is for Wusses**

**oOoOoOo**

"Trust men and they will be true to you; Trust them greatly and they will show themselves great."

Ralph Waldo Emerson

**oOoOoOo**

Harry Potter ran onto the scarlet Hogwarts express, slamming the sliding door shut behind him moments before the train jolted into motion. He folded over in the hallway of the train, bracing his hands on his knees. He was breathing rather heavily, heaving air in and out of his lungs. His face was red and sweaty and his throat burned. He was exhausted, having sprinted as fast as he could from the Black Lake to Hogsmeade. He had been on the Hogwarts grounds, where he had sat at the foot of Dumbledore's tomb, just sitting, talking to the white marble as if it was Dumbledore himself. He had realized a few things as he spoke to what he had liked to imagine was Dumbledore's spirit, and had lost track of time. It was a good thing he had seen the carriages rolling out of the gates when he had, or he would be dragging himself back up to Hogwarts to face McGonagall.

Still gasping, he straightened. Two little second years were staring at him, wide-eyed, through the compartment door beside him. The one diagonal from him held a few fourth and fifth year Ravenclaws, who were silent as they stared at him. One girl whispered to another, and the other just shook her head dismissively.

He shoved his hands in his robes pockets, giving the Ravenclaws a weaksmile before continuing down the hall. Students stared at him as he walked past and he was beginning to feel self-conscious. Did they think he was responsible for the Headmaster's Death? Were they afraid of him? He didn't know the answer and he didn't want to right at the moment, so he ignored them, or tried to. Their eyes burned into the back of his head as he stalked away, looking for a certain student.

He peeked into a few compartments, only to find them completely empty. Some students had left directly after the funeral, he deducted, and others had been given portkeys that would send them directly to their homes. It was far safer than traveling by on the Express, which could be attacked at any moment. He was on edge, just in case that happened, but he doubted very highly that it would.

"Hello, Harry." He turned his head as someone opened a compartment door. There stood Susan Bones. Behind her sat Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zacharias Smith, Ernie Macmillan, a willowy seventh year Ravenclaw with blue-black hair and a brown tan, and a fifth-year Hufflepuff with blonde hair and blue eyes that he also did not recognize.

"Oh, hey, Susan." He replied, gruffly, seeing the Ravenclaw pierce him with suspicious and uncomfortable dark eyes. The others waved to him, even the younger Hufflepuff, who blushed slightly when he smiled at her.

"You're okay, right?" Susan asked, looking concerned. "You're all red and stuff. Did something bad happen?" She herself looked no better than she had all year. It was no picnic, having someone you loved die. Her aunt had been killed the summer before, and she had once told him that knew how it felt, now.

"Not anything that I would need my loyal DA members to clear up," He said lightly, chuckling. The others laughed, but they were all pleasantly surprised that Harry would lay claim to the DA.

"About the DA…" Susan began, "I…er, well all of us really, were thinking that maybe we could converse during the summer…We've spoken with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and a few others and written to everyone else…We think it's a really good idea to start up the DA again, this summer."

"Susan…"

"No, listen." Ernie Macmillan jumped up, "The statistics of death for the last war were disastrous, and they had even more aurors back then than they do now! The ministry, no matter how smart they think they are, isn't helping at all! People are dying, Harry!" He said, looking at him, "You of all people…"

"Don't rub in the fact that I've seen people die." Harry said his breath shaky, "Just don't."

Ernie looked extremely sorry. Justin jumped in, changing the subject, "I know that I don't really have all the magical resources like all of you do. You're all from magical families, and I'm just muggleborn. But I can see what this war is doing to people. With Dumbledore gone, Harry, we have no beacon to look to…except you. You were, as Malfoy so elegantly put it,

"Dumbledore's Golden Boy". You still are, aren't you?" Harry just stared at him, uncomfortable. "You were his golden boy for a reason. And subconsciously, we all knew that someday you would be just like he was. The one the people look to for answers. The leader of _le résistance_." Harry couldn't help but shake his head when Justin grinned at his own muggle joke, "But one person isn't enough to look up to. We believe that if there is a group, just one group that everyone can look to…"

"Justin, Dumbledore was way ahead of you." Harry said, he couldn't really tell them about the Order, but now thoughts were spinning in his head, thoughts that were beginning to lay out a plan. "Waaaay ahead of you."

"So there is a group?" Ernie asked, eagerly, "Are you a member?"

Harry looked at him. It would seem that he should be a member. He deserved to be a member. He had asked McGonagall about joining, she still told him no, even after all that had happened with Dumbledore, "No. You have to be of age and out of school."

"That's stupid!" The fifth year Hufflepuff butted in, "Who do they think is going to suffer in the future when they lose because they're a bunch of stubborn arses who thinks we can't do anything to help?"

"Right on!" Justin said, looking at the girl in adoration, "I knew there was a reason I liked you!" His face suddenly turned red and he looked away.

"Er, oh, yes. Did I say that out loud?" Asked the fifth year, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Look, you guys, this is all very amusing…" Harry began, smiling himself, but feeling very tired and just wanting to get away, "I promise to think about it. Really, I will," He told Zacharias when the boy gave him a look that said he didn't believe him, "I have a lot on my plate…and…"

"Hogwarts might not open next term, Harry. I have a feeling that it's leaning on the closing end of the scale. Dumbledore loved this school, everyone saw it. He would at least have wanted to know that if we couldn't learn in this school, then we could at least fight for it, fight for our futures." Susan told him, softly, looking at him through clear hazel eyes, "We're not winning the war anytime soon. You'd better think about it fast." She looked at him, almost disappointedly, and snapped the compartment door shut. Harry, speechless, stared at the door and felt the urge to kick something. Hard.

After a long, long moment of berating, scolding and kicking himself he continued down the hall, looking in and searching for her. How was he supposed to let the DA, a group of students, risk their lives to fight a War? Even when he knew that right now, after everything had happened at Hogwarts, with their own lives, all the deaths, all the suffering, _knowing _that it wasn't just his war anymore, he still felt the urge to push them back, to protect them.

Then he reminded himself, 'you're going to let them fight for the same reason you're going to find Ginny and grovel at her feet for forgiveness.' And that was that.

The fact that the Hufflepuffs had not stared at him in suspicion left him feeling a little better, and when Anthony Goldstein nodded to him as he patrolled the hallways and a girl he knew to be named Lisa Turpin, a rather quiet Ravenclaw in his year, who walked with Anthony, gave him a warm smile, his confidence boosted even more. As an afterthought, he wondered that Lisa was most likely filling in for Padma Patil, the female Ravenclaw Prefect who had left Hogwarts with her twin, Parvati Patil, along with dozens of other children who had been called home by their parents, who were afraid of the death eater activity.

About five compartments down, he found Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and, to his chagrin, Michael Corner. He popped his head in, politely asking them all "Have any of you seen Ginny?"

Neville replied, "Hey, Harry. Sorry, but no." He looked uncomfortable. It had spread quickly that Harry had broken up with Ginny, and Neville had seen how hurt Ginny had been, and also how resigned Harry seemed to be, and not just because of the funeral. He hoped that Harry was searching for her to patch things up, because both the scruffy haired boy with a tendency for heroism and kindness and the spunky redheaded girl who everybody loved had become really good friends and he hated to see them hurting.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I haven't seen Ginny since breakfast." Luna said, smiling dreamily at him over the newest edition of the Quibbler that had the headlining 'ALL OF WIZARDING ENGLAND MOURNS LOSS OF GREAT WIZARD' He felt a clench when Dumbledore's picture nodded to him and was thankful when Luna laid the magazine out over her lap so he couldn't see, "I did see Ron and Hermione. They were being chased by a Bluetoothed Flapping-Vipsig. Do warn them that any physical contact might cause very strange urges to kiss madly if they're bitten, won't you?"

"Um, sure, Luna." He smiled at her. He had gotten used to her strange claims of even stranger animals, and found her quirky in some ways, "Sorry to bother you all."

"Hey, Harry…" Michael Corner began, nervously, "Um, I saw her in Compartment 8D. She was by herself and…well, she was upset. She slammed the door in my face, actually." He gave a nervous chuckle, "Can't handle conflict much, can I?"

Harry just shrugged, muttering his thanks.

"Oh and Harry?" Michael said. Harry looked at him again, frustrated, "No hard feelings about Ginny, okay? And if you talked to Susan, Justin, Ernie, or any of them, listen to what they said. I think it's a great idea."

"Thanks, Cor—Michael. I'll think about it." Harry nodded to him and closed the door. He headed down towards compartment 4D. He saw a few more of the DA members, each of them saying what a great idea it was. Cho Chang, however, ignored him as he passed by, and he was thankful for that.

As he rounded the corner to the D section of the train he stopped when he heard a familiar voice say, "…Potter dumped you, he's a loser."

"Dean, I swear to MERLIN, if you don't back off I will hex you." Ginny Weasley's voice snapped back and Harry felt a rush of anger and possessiveness when Dean encountered, "Aw, Gin, c'mon, give me a chance. I won't push you or anything this time, I swear."

"Dean—" Ginny's voice was threatening. Harry couldn't move, couldn't think.

"Ginny, I don't care, we deserve each other! I won't let your stupid feelings for Potter get in the way of what we could have…" Dean suddenly cut off and Harry sprinted forward. He was met with a sight that sickened him. They were kissing…well Dean was cramming Ginny into his chest, trying to eat her face even as she tried to push him away. But he was still kissing Ginny! Harry's Ginny! Anger swept through him and he was reaching for his wand as the monster in his chest roared in anger.

"Ouch," Harry suddenly stopped when in a flash Ginny's knee had come up and connected with Dean's groin. Dean gave a cry of agony. Ginny stepped back. Her wand was out in not even a second and she shoved it in her ex-boyfriend's gut.

"Don't you ever touch me again you low-life, scum-eating, fat-lard, maggot-bastard! If you—_ever—_even think about touching me again, I will slice off your hands and _other_ appendages with a dull, rusty butter-knife, feed them to you, and then, then I will stomp on you until there is nothing left but one tiny breath in your lungs, then I will shove all of the twin's non-successful and highly dangerous potions down—your—throat and I will laugh, delightedly, when you suffer and scream in agony…and you will suffer and you will scream. Got it, Thomas?"

Dean was folded over in pain, heaving breath in and out, but he managed to spurt out in a high voice, "You bi—"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Harry said, tearing open the compartment door with such force the glass shattered. "Get out; now, before I change my mind and let Ginny carry out her threats!"

"Potter, you—" Dean spat at him, cradling his sore balls in his hands as he folded over. Ginny twisted her wand and pushed it harder in his stomach. He grimaced in pain when tiny sparks emitted from her wand in anger. Harry looked at Ginny. Her fiery mane of hair, tied up in a ponytail, was mussed and untidy, her face was flushed and her eyes were ablaze, the beautiful bright brown now dark with fury. They were glowing like coals and he thought she looked gorgeous when she was angry.

"You know what, you're not worth it!" Dean said in his high pitched voice, still shielding his groin.

"No, Thomas, I'm too good for you." Ginny told him, her mouth quivering in a snarl, "Now, leave!"

Dean left. Harry stepped out of his reach so the other boy couldn't shove him, or maybe it was to keep from pounding on him, and watched his sorry ass scurry away. Several people had popped their heads out of their compartments and laughed when they saw the position Dean was in. Ginny waved her wand, "Reparo!" The shattered glass flew back into place, perfectly normal.

"Go away, Harry." She told him, turning away.

"Ginny…"

"No, Harry!" She told him. He saw her reflection in the window. Her head was bowed, her lip was a quivering line of anger, her eyes were furious. "Get away from me. You wanted to stay away, well, you got your wish."

There was a quick stab of pain and rejection in his heart with the dull, rusty butter knife Ginny had threatened Dean with and a torturous twist of his stomach.

He said nothing, just stood there, looking at her. Her expression stayed the same. He didn't move. His heart was pounding, his blood was racing and he couldn't breathe. Finally, he said:

"If you really don't want me back like I want you back, Ginny, then I'll respect your wishes."

Harry still was not moving. He saw her shoulders tense up, and she lifted her eyes to look at his in the reflection of the window.

"What?" She asked eyes wide.

"I was prepared to plead, beg, grovel, bribe, bow at your feet and offer myself as your slave." He said, watching her as a light, sad smile tilted his lips upwards, "But as you said you don't want—"

She spun around, her wand trained on his heart, "Wait just a damn minute, Potter."

He lifted a brow then lifted his hands so she could see them. She looked at him, eyes gleaming with apprehension and calculation. She stared, and stared…and stared. Then she opened her mouth, closed it, paused.

"I don't think you're Harry. The Harry Potter I know would be moping and brooding and avoiding me like the plague." She stated, her voice cool with understanding at what he was trying to play at as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not Harry?" He asked, cocking his head, deciding to play along, "Ask me anything."

"When was the first time you kissed me?"

"In the Gryffindor Common Room, right after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup."

She wasn't convinced, "Easy, there were hundreds of people there. Where did we go after that?"

"For a stroll around the lake. I kissed you again, again, and again." He smiled at her when her face pinked, "And we walked some more. I told you about lots of things that have happened to me, about Sirius and my parents and the encounters with Voldemort. And you told me about Tom."

"Someone could have easily spied on us and blabbed." She said, loosening a little and looking at him with the usual light that was harbored in her beautiful brown eyes when she looked at him.

"What's the first gift you've ever given to me while we were a couple?"

"I haven't given you one…yet." He said, softly, "I'll make sure that you get one when I get to the burrow."

She lowered her wand, but didn't stop her questions.

"Do you love me?" She asked, her eyes yearning for a single answer. Harry felt like she had punched him in the gut. _Do I __love her? DO I LOVE HER? Of course I love her!_ _How can she not see that? _He saw that she truly wanted to know and felt his heart twist. All this time, she hadn't known…He relaxed, smiling a little at her, gazing straight into her bright brown eyes. He turned away from her, closing the door and locking it with a quick spell and placing a quick concealment and silencing charm on it as well. He turned back to her, took two short strides and had her in his arms. He laid his forehead upon hers and placed his hands on the small of her back as his arms encircled her waist.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you more than I can grasp. I love you so much, that when I look at you I can't think. When I touch you, I can't breathe. I love you very, very much and don't ever doubt it. I may not understand it, but I do love you, even when it might seem that I don't. But I do. More than anything." He whispered. He heard her swift gasp of surprise and saw emotion storm into her eyes. Her body went lax in his arms and there was a moment of pure shock. He thought she looked adorable with her mouth slightly gaping open.

"You big, stupid, noble, idiotic, brave, dumb, conceited, over-protective, great galoot of a wizard!" She accused, glaring at him even as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He bent forward, intent on her mouth, but she turned her head away, "Uck, no, not yet. I have to get essence of Dean out of my mouth before I can ever kiss you again."

Harry made a disgusted face, "Oh, God, Gin, that's revolting."

"Yeah, well, he'll be getting an owl of Wheezes goodies the second I see Fred and George." She said, looking at him mischievously, moving her hands up his back, kneading his shoulder blades. He shuddered and groaned in appreciation. "You need a back rub and a shoulder massage, mister. You're muscles are all tense and bunched together."

Harry blushed, images of her sliding her hands over his bare flesh fresh in his mind. Her eyes were laughing mirthfully, seeing the guilty desire flash in those green eyes of his.

"Mm, Gin." Harry said. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when she pressed herself fully up against him, applied pressure into his back with her palms and dragged them down, applying more and more pressure as she went, then she traveled back up, to his shoulders. She slipped her arms so her elbows rested on his chest and her hands grasped his shoulders. She rubbed them, hard, traveling from the outside to the part of his neck that connected with his collar bone.

"Sweet mother of Merlin!" He said, groaning as her hands kneading his tense muscles.

"I've always wanted to do this." Ginny told him, sliding around him so she stood behind him. She slipped off his robes, set them on the seat. She pulled his vest up, and he obediently lifted his arms, "But I was a little afraid we would go over the edge. And I didn't want to take that step unless I knew you loved me."

Harry stopped her, taking her hands by the wrists and looking at her with warm green eyes. His face was one of compassion and love, "I would never have taken it that far, Ginny, not if you weren't ready."

"Are you ready?" She asked him, her eyes boring into his. "I'm ready."

He looked at her, freeing one of her hands, lifting it and cupping her cheek, "Not here on the train."

"You'll be at the Dursleys with bloody Ron and Hermione for a whole month! You haven't even asked me to come with you." She blurted, turning her cheek away from his hand.

"I haven't asked because I know your mum would never let you."

"How do you know?" She asked testily.

Harry looked at her, smiling, "Are we talking about the same Mrs. Weasley?"

She sighed, looking up at him, "I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me." He said, "Admit it. You _luuuuuuuuve _me. You luuuuuuuuve me." He said it in a sing-song voice that had her laughing. It was rare times when Harry was silly. She'd seen it once or twice, and she wondered what had changed in him. She decided to ask then stopped herself. Why should she question it if both of them were happy?

"Hmph. I'm still asking her." She said, looking at him in stubbornly. He knew there was no way to dissuade her.

"Now, where were we…?" She asked as she slipped her hands found the buttons of his shirt.

* * *

"I've gone blind!"

"Oh, stop it, Ronald!"

"I can't believe it! I thought you two broke up!"

Ron and Hermione stood in Harry and Ginny's compartment. Ron, Harry's towering best friend and one of Ginny's six older brothers, was grasping at his eyes, trying not to look, even as he shouted. Hermione, bushy-haired brunette with a bookish nature, had crossed her arms and was smiling at them. She had known of course, as she always knew. Smugly, she sat down across from them, pulling a book from her bag.

Harry was looking dazed. His hair was going every which way, his eyes were wide and grinning, his mouth was curved in a goofy smile. Lip-gloss was smudged across his mouth, and his shirt was buttoned wrong, his sweater-vest was inside out and his shirt tail was hanging out. He straightened his glasses, looking at Ron.

"Er, yeah, well, Ron, I changed me mind…" He said, looking at Ginny, giving her a gooey look. Ginny herself had the satisfied 'Cat-that-ate-the-canary' look. She smiled back at her beau, blowing him a kiss as she continued to pull her hair back up into a ponytail.

"I saw that!" Ron said, peeking through his fingers, "You two are disgusting, I swear to Merlin! I will never be able to look at either of you in the same way again."

"So, you're okay with us being together…er, again?" Harry asked, taking his eyes off of Ginny. Ron's face was flushed and embarrassed and frustrated but he sighed and nodded, hunching his shoulders. He muttered something about 'bloody hell'.

The two prefects had caught Ginny massaging Harry's back after Hermione had broken Harry's concealment and locking charm. The silencing charm had lasted, thank Merlin. If it hadn't the whole train would have heard Ron screaming at them at the top of his lungs, demanding that Harry 'remove his slimy, grimy paws from his baby sister before he chopped them off and threw them out the window, then kicked his sorry ass until kingdom come' and few very obscene curse words that Molly Weasley would surly faint from hearing. Hermione had smacked him, hard, borderline knockout, and he had shut up, but he couldn't look.

"So…have you told her about the…mission?" Hermione asked them, obviously thinking he hadn't. Amazingly, Harry had. After a lovely snog after his first back rub (after Ginny had washed her mouth with three mouth-cleaning spells thoroughly, of course) Harry had pulled away long enough to warn her about the prophecy (of which she had just stared at him and said she'd known all along and he was stupid for not telling her anyways) and then about the past year and of Tom's horcruxes. She had blown up at him after that, screaming at him for being so stupid as to not tell her, to not trust her, demanding that he won't run off like she knew he would to find them and to be smart enough to ask for help from those who would give it. She then told him, very firmly, that if he wanted to defeat Tom the right way, he would create a base of operations; convince a few selected Order members tutor the DA (He was to listen to the Hufflepuffs idea and reinstate it). They would keep the horcruxes a secret to only a trusted few, but he would not go alone to retrieve them. He would have her, Ron, Hermione, two trusted Order members and as many as five back-up people who would be able to come in and retrieve them if anything went wrong, and many more things that had become a blur to him as they had been nothing but rants about how noble and stupid he was, to which he had smiled at and snogged her again.

"Yes, he has, and there's been a change of plans." Ginny said, in a terse, heated tone, "Pay attention Ron!" She snapped and then laid out the plans she had. Hermione listened closely, reaching for a quill to which Harry said that nothing could be written down unless she planned on burning it immediately after. She looked impressed at his comment, until he jabbed a thumb at Ginny, "Don't look at me, she's the one who said it first." Ron snorted when Hermione huffed impatiently, but continued to listen.

"We can't have too many people knowing about the…objects. It's too risky." Hermione said, "What if one—God forbid—was kidnapped, or even turned to the dark," they all looked at her like she was crazy, and she lifted a hand, "I'm not saying it will happen, I'm saying it could. I say we tell a minimum of…let's say, four people who need to know everything, McGonagall, Lupin, he could really help us, and two others, possibly Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and only five who know the basic idea, like that there_ could_ be a horcrux, not horcruxes…Mad-Eye Moody, Bill Weasley, he would know tons about this kind of thing I would hope, Nymphadora Tonks…hmm, Lupin would probably tell her everything, so we'll add her to the need to know, and…I hope we can trust the twins. We'll need their help." The other's agreed.

"They won't jeopardize something like this." Ginny said, shaking her head, "And they are brilliant at Potions, no matter what their OWL scores are. I bet they could figure out _some _way to melt the cup or something."

"What about the Order members and DA who don't know the basic idea? They'll want to know what they're dealing with, won't they?" Ron asked, insightfully.

"Did he just ask an intelligent question?" Ginny whispered to Harry. He nodded, eyes lifted in surprise.

Hermione just looked at Ron, pleased, "Yes, very true, but the risk of Voldemort—oh, get over it Ronald—knowing is higher. Those who can't handle knowing everything will just have to sit back or leave the DA."

"Are we recruiting new members?" Hermione directed the question at Harry. He was, officially, their leader.

"Er, I think we should keep it to the original people and lie-low until we're ready to make ourselves known to Voldemort."

Hermione pondered this, then her eyes widened and she clapped her hands gleefully, "Harry I'm surprised with you! You're doing just the opposite of the Order. Letting Voldemort know about it would make him wary of attacking, or maybe it would make him higher his defenses for an attack on him…"

"No, Tom wouldn't even look twice at a group of what he sees as _children_." Ginny intervened.

"So a no on recruiting, with a few exceptions. I know for a fact there are some fifth and sixth years willing to help someway." Ginny began, "Now all we have to do is either keep their helping a secret from their parents, which might I add, 'encouraging a minor to participate in an illegal group, club, blah, blah, blah' is illegal…"

"It's best to keep it a secret from the parents." Harry said, looking a little guilty, "The more people that know…"

"The greater the risk." Hermione said. The other three could tell she was depressed about breaking a law. Sighing, she just said, "What shall our base of operations be?"

They all thought for a moment. Grimmauld Place was out of the question, if not for the fact that Narcissa Malfoy was trying to lay claim upon it, even after her son had become a fugitive and she was under house arrest, then for the fact that Harry couldn't stand it there. The Burrow would be too obvious, as was Hogwarts…Godric's Hollow would be an option, but Harry was under the impression that it was rundown and still under the Fidelius Charm. When he asked the others if that could be fixed by the end of the summer, Hermione replied, "The Fidelius Charm could be removed with the help of Professor Flitwick, and since you own the house Harry, you have the power to do so. The repairs…well, it would depend on how bad the damage is."

Harry nodded curtly, looking down sadly. To talk about the house where _it _had happened made his chest contract slightly, and the grief washed over him like an ice cold bucket of water had been dumped over his head.

_Come on, Harry, remember your promise._

Harry nodded to himself and felt Ginny shift, take his hand in hers and look at him comfortingly. He sighed lightly, all grief fleeing, replaced by love.

"UGH!" Ron gagged, going pale, "I'm starving and if I stay in here I'm going to lose my appetite. Wanna come find the food cart lady with me, Hermione?"

"Want to go find the food cart lady," Hermione corrected.

"I just asked that!" Ron said, looking at her confusedly. Hermione rolled her eyes, "We'll continue this wonderful discussion at Privet Drive. By the way, Harry…" She wanted to ask if he had informed his relatives, but by the way he was staring into Ginny's eyes and pulling her into his lap he wouldn't have heard her anyways. She looked at Ron and saw that he was about to have a heart attack, "Oh, come on Ron," She took his arm, feeling a jolt as she felt muscles beneath his robes, "Before you get a brain disease from too much kissing exposure…" Hermione giggled, pulling him out of the compartment.

_Did Hermione just crack a joke? _Ron thought as she dragged him away.

* * *

"Er, do you think we should tell them…?" Asked a nervous Neville to a slightly put-off Michael Corner and a softly giggling Susan Bones. Justin was shaking with silent laughter, his hands covering his mouth behind Neville, and Claire Raleigh, the blonde fifth-year, looked like she was about to collapse from holding in her amusement. Nina Lightfoot, the tall, slender seventh year Ravenclaw, had crossed her arms and looked to the sky, shaking her head but smiling. Zacharias and Ernie were looking at each other, eyebrows lifted.

"I guess Harry got bitten by the Bluetoothed Flapping-Vipsig." Luna said lightly, a genuine smile peeking through her usually airy and…vague expression. Michael snorted and laughed, looking at Luna curiously. She stared back, with not a care in the world, "Do I have something on my face, Michael?"

"Er, no," He replied, looking away.

"Looks like Harry isn't the only one with _urges_…" Ernie snickered and Claire smacked him on the arm.

They were standing, crowded, outside compartment 8D, trying very hard not to stare through the glass at the couple, sprawled out on the seat, snogging as if the world were about to end. Harry was atop Ginny, his hands firmly on her waist and cupping the back of her head, and Ginny's hands were fisted firmly in his hair. Legs were entangled, mouths were glued and passions flamed.

"I don't think Ginny showed this much, er, stamina with you or I think you would've stuck to her longer. Or maybe you just…couldn't keep up." Zacharias said, grinning cheekily at the now blushing Michael.

"Shut the fuck up, Smith!"

"You shut the fuck up, Corner!"

SMACK! WAM!

"OW!" "HEY!"

Nina had slapped Zacharias in the back of his head giving an insulted 'tuh!' and Susan had turned around and socked Michael hard in the arm.

"Both of you watch your mouths!" Claire told them, "Just because you have differences of opinion doesn't mean you can swear, and you, Zacharias Smith, stop taking the Mickey!"

"I'll stop when he stops being a sore loser!" Zacharias said.

"At least I'm not a freakin' pessimist!"

"It's the same thing, dumbass!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is—"

"Shut it, both of you! Stop acting like children! Besides, you're both encrimanting yourselves by insulting the other!" Neville snapped, surprising everyone, including himself. He blushed when they all turned to him, openmouthed.

"Er, anyways." He cleared his throat. Ernie and Justin stepped in between Michael and Zacharias.

**oOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Harry had pulled away from Ginny, heaving breath and smiling down at her. She had swollen lips, mussed hair, and rosy cheeks. "D'ya think that will last us for a month?"

Her eyes were closed and she was gasping for breath, "Oh, Merlin, Morgana and Circe, it better!"

Harry laughed when she made a long "mmmmmm" sound, stretching out from beneath him like a cat. She was almost purring in ecstasy, he thought. _Oh, Merlin, Potter, bad thought, bad thought. Baaaad, baaaad thought. Think about Snape in a tutu, McGonagall with a beard, Voldemort stripping for Bellatrix Lestrange…oh, ewwwwwww, bad thought, worse thought! Worse, revolting, disgusting, _**sick and wrong**_, thought. _He shuddered.

"Um, Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked.

He groaned, nodding, "You'll be the death of me, Gin, I know it."

She paled and he kicked himself. "Not like that."

"I know." But she shivered all the same and her color didn't come back, "But don't joke like that. It scares the hell out of me."

"Sorry, baby." He told her, giving her the puppy face.

"Aw…" Ginny said, leaning up, pecking him on the lips, "Now all the people standing outside know what a whipped wussy you are!"

"What!" Harry jolted, falling off of Ginny and to the floor with a sharp _thud!_

Ginny peeped over the seat, looking at him with concerned brown eyes, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You okay?"

"Yeah." He said, looking at the window where several of his fellow students waited. Luna waved dreamily, and Neville flushed in embarrassment.

"Do I get any privacy?" He asked Ginny after he had sat up. Ginny did the same, producing a hair band from her pocket once more, and moving to put her hair back up. He watched her do so, and smiled to himself knowing that he wanted to rip it out and run his hands through her beautiful vermillion-red hair.

"Hm, I guess not." Ginny grinned at him, "Do you think they'll all fit in here?"

Harry gave her a slow, roguish grin, "If a few guys offer their laps as seats for the ladies, then possibly."

"I call dibs on yours!" She gave him such a heated, naughty smile, her eyes glowing with desire that he gulped. She grinned at him, reaching down and pulling his face up to kiss him passionately.

**oOoOoOo**

Outside…

"Jeez, how long do they need to snog?" Claire huffed good-naturedly, "I mean, honestly!"

"Oh my god!" A voice to the side gasped, "Hermione, I'm going to barf!"

"Ronald, for the last time, stop it!"

"They're _still _snogging! Still!" Ron barked at her, stomping his foot in frustration. A first year passing by jumped in fright and scurried away, yelping. There was a high-pitched whistle that sounded overhead that warned that they were going to be arriving in an hour's time.

"Like you haven't snogged Lav-Lav longer!" Hermione snapped at him, pushing through the cluster of five Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, and the single Gryffindor, rapped lightly on the door to get Harry's attention. The raven-haired teen pulled away from Ginny and impatiently headed to the compartment door, opened it and stuck his head out. His hair was a mess, his lips were red and swollen and he glared at them all as if they had deprived him a particularly good treat, "Busy at the moment."

"Harry…D…A…" Hermione hissed. "Might as well establish basic rules."

"We don't have any _basic rules _yet." Harry hissed back.

"Do you want to win this war or not!" Hermione countered.

Harry sighed, opened the door. "There won't be enough room."

"I will gladly sit in Harry's lap to make room for you all!" Ginny said with a flourish making everyone laugh, everyone that is except for Ron. Even Michael laughed.

"It will be a little cramped, but the…thing is more important." Susan said, turning to the others with a blush when Ginny said boldly, "Ladies, pick your man!"

"WHAT!" Six male voices rang out.

"Do you want to talk or not?" Susan told the boys, who immediately shut up. The boys filed into the compartment muttering to themselves. Ron sat across from Harry and Ginny, who settled into the seat nearest the window. Neville sat beside Harry and Michael beside him. Ernie offered to sit on the floor. Justin sat beside Ron, and Zach sat beside Justin.

"Girls?" Ginny looked at them, giggling almost madly.

Several eyes flashed at her, glaring as each girl chose the lap they would sit in. Nina, who unlike the other girls had no real…preference, waited for all the others to sit down. Susan blushed when she mumbled "May I?" to Neville, who in turn blushed a bright red beet color, but nodded, almost shaking with nervousness. Luna didn't even think before she sat down in Michael's lap, slightly startling the boy as she did so. "There's lint on your shirt, Michael." She said in a sing-song voice, "I think Vertiaemigmites are attracted to your scent." She commented as she lightly plucked the lint away.

"Er, right." He said, shifting so Luna sat more comfortably in his lap.

"Heh, sorry, Justin." Claire commented, plopping down into his lap. There was a moment of shock before he just grinned at her goofily, "Not Claire all at." There was thick silence. "I mean, not at all, Claire." The blonde bit her tongue so she wouldn't laugh and snuggled into his lap.

"Hmph," Hermione said, placing herself on the edge of Ron's knees. His ears were redder than his hair but he told her painfully, "Er, Hermione that's a little awkward."

"What? Oh, Fine!" She said when Harry and Ginny gave her stern looks. She scooted back a little. Finally, Ron pulled her into his lap, his face burning and he was mumbling under his breath.

"Well, the trees can't choose their sparrows, can they?" Nina told Zach, who shrugged. She sat down in his lap gingerly.

"Wonderful!" Ginny began, "Now first of all…privacy charms!" Harry, Hermione, Susan and Ernie cast them on the door, "Those should work well. Next, just for fun, introductions! Ginevra Molly Weasley, Gryffindor, pureblood, not that it bloody matters, fricken' dumbass, evil, snot-eating, buggerly bastarded Death Eaters who don't know their arses from their dic—"

"Ginny." Harry said painfully. She looked at him, "Sorry. Anyways…"

"Harry James Potter, Gryffindor, half-blood." Harry said, weakly.

"Er, Neville Francis Longbottom, Gryffindor, Pureblood."

"Susan Amelia Bones, Hufflepuff, Pureblood."

"Michael Andrew Corner, Ravenclaw, Half-Blood."

"Luna Artemisia Lovegood, Ravenclaw, Pureblood."

"Nina Ptaysanwee Wakanda Talutah Lightfoot, Ravenclaw, Muggleborn."

"Zacharias Hezekiah Smith, Hufflepuff, Half-blood."

"Justin Marshall Finch-Fletchley, Hufflepuff, Muggleborn."

"Claire Minuet Raleigh, Hufflepuff, Half-blood."

"Hermione Jane Granger, Gryffindor, Muggleborn."

"Ronald…Bilius…Weasley, Gryffindor, Pureblood."

"Okay, now that we all know each other, you must all vow, with the names you just used, on a wizard/witch's oath never to expose what goes on in the compartment to anyone that Harry has not asked you to tell."

With a little reluctance, they all agreed, grasped their wands and in unison vowed everything that Ginny had asked, even Ginny herself.

"Good, now, Harry is going to be indisposed until his birthday—"

"Are you my voice, Gin?" Harry asked her, grinning.

"Yes, now shut up!" She smiled at him and continued, "I highly recommend that no owls from any of you find your way to Harry. Voldemort—oh, you better get used to the name—already knows about Ron, Hermione, and I, but if he knows about you all, you're in deep shite."

"Don't swear, Ginny." Hermione pleaded.

"I grew up with boys, Hermione." Ginny told her, "It's a curse." She continued, "I'm thinking that we could meet up at a muggle place, Voldemort would never think to look there, trust me." She looked at them all, "Hermione, Justin, Nina, do you have any suggestions? It has to be able to fit the amount of people…by the way who have you talked to that has agreed to help?"

"The Patil twins, Seamus Finnigan, Eddie Carmichael, Anthony Goldstein, Lisa Turpin, Lavender Brown (Hermione and Ron winced), the Creevey Brothers, Hannah Abbot and her older brother Hayden, a few fifth years and seventh years you all wouldn't know but that think are trustworthy. Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Fred and George Weasley have agreed to be our 'adult' spies in the world. Terry Boot refused, politely, but promised not to tell, and we didn't even ask Cho Chang, DeanThomas,or Marietta Edgecomb."

"Good." Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all said at once.

"Okay, we'll need to contact them…but not with owls. That would be too suspicious. Hmm…"

"What if we…" Harry began.

"Flooing or apparating won't work either, Harry." She told him. He looked at her, astonished that she had read his mind.

"Owls will have to do, then." After no one could figure up an idea. "Have any of you come up with a location?"

"My grandfather owns a café in London." Commented Nina softly, "I can convince him to let you all come there."

"Great!" Ginny said. "If any of them has problems getting to London, we'll figure something out when the time comes."

"Now, what about learning strategies…"

**

* * *

**

Nymphadora Tonks watched the teens' conversation, puzzled as to why they were all so tersely commuting with each other and why Ginny was talking with the air of a general or a queen. She also wanted to know why their concealment charms had set off the alarm in her pocket. Just as an extra precaution, all the aurors stationed on the train were to carry highly sensitive sneak-o-scopes. Technically, concealment charms were lying, so they had set them off as she walked down the D hallway.

She put her chin in her hand, watching them all curiously, making sure she was hidden beneath the invisibility cloak fully. What were they up to? Was it something that involved the war, or something entirely different? She noted that nearly all of the students in the compartment were past DA members. All except for two. And Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't hang out with Hufflepuffs. Not once had she seen them hang out with Hufflepuffs, or even Ravenclaws, as they were now.

She herself had been a Ravenclaw, a very annoyingly witty one, too. She had driven every one of her teacher _bonkers _with witty little jokes and rhymes that she had made up herself about them. One in particular had gotten her in a lot of trouble with Snape in her first year. She vaguely recalled it having something to do with 'he dropped his head in a vat of grease as a child, why, oh, why did they let him run wild! His nose is so large, so abnormal; a giant would chortle and laugh, if he ever witnessed, the Slytherin Head of the Hogwarts' staff!' She shook her head thinking: _that was bloody awful. No wonder he gave me detention for three weeks for it._

She narrowed her eyes at the compartment once more. The whistle howled overhead and the students stopped their conversation, most likely to change out of their robes before they arrived.

"They're up to something big…I know it!" She slid out of the way as everyone but Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione departed.

* * *

"That was exhausting." Harry said, smiling mischievously at Ginny who was still curled up in his lap. "And yet, you did all the talking for me."

She patted his cheek affectionately, "You'll learn to love it, darling."

"I can't believe you're all going to be gone for a whole month without me!" She whined unhappily.

"That's a good thing. I won't have to live through yours and Harry's mushy, lovey-dovey crap." Ron said, shuddering. Hermione had slid into the seat beside him, scooting as far away as possible, looking sad when he didn't seem fazed by it.

"Ha! Maybe it's a good thing I don't have to endure you for a month you pigheaded bottomless pit!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"It's supposed to mean you eat like a hippogriff/dragon/troll crossbreed! You're just as ugly, too!"

"You're very feisty today, Gin." Harry said, turning her away from Ron to him, grinning down at her, and saying with a blush, "I like that."

Ginny stared at him, surprised and grinning and Ron gagged.

"Well, what did you all think of all of them?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Well, they all seem a bit…different. Like, how Michael wasn't as cold as he usual is towards us since you and Ginny got together, and how Luna is a little more down to earth than usual. And Neville is learning to speak up, that was a great idea about muggle hand-to-hand combat! Ernie isn't bragging…as much, and Justin isn't as…resigned or isolated as he tends to be. Susan seems much better, now, and Zacharias…well, he's still very cynical, but he didn't question anything too harshly."

They all looked at her blankly.

"Oh, don't you see!" she blurted, in an upset manner, "The war is changing everyone! I wish…"

"We all wish that it had never happened, and never begun, Hermione." Harry said, "But it is and we have to do everything we can to stop it right now. I've learned from Dumbledore—" his voice cracked heavily with grief, "that life isn't worth it unless you're willing to fight for it. And, with the way mine's gone, it's not life if you're not fighting through it."

"I suppose…" Hermione said, still a little bummed. She sighed, standing up, "Come on, let's go get our trunks and change."

The other three followed her, all thinking the same thing.

_This isn't going to be easy…_

* * *

Do you like? - Vanvadu (aka Devan)


	2. Chapter 1: Mummy's Darling

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, any of it, save a few characters and some plot. Many a dream I have experienced where it  
involved me having written Harry Potter, but Dreams are Dreams and sometimes, my dreams are quite…odd and random.  
Clowns vs. Sea Serpents, Harry dressed up like those dudes from Organization 13, some ruthless sunflowers trying to eat  
my chips…anyways…onto Chapter 1!

* * *

**Secret Promise **

****

**Chapter 1: Mummy's Darling Baby**

**oOoOoOo**

What children take from us, they give…We become people who feel more deeply, question more deeply, hurt more deeply,  
and love more deeply.

—Sonia Taitz—

**oOoOoOo**

If there was one thing Molly Weasley feared more than anything, it was losing her family. Having lost her father, two brothers, and many cousins in the last war, relief had followed her quickly during the few years of peace they had had, closely pursued by caution and wariness of the fear that had dreaded through her veins during the first reign of Voldemort. She had known for many years that he would come back, in her heart she had known that his terror was not over, and it scared her stiff. She wanted to take her family and run, and hide. But she knew that wouldn't be the right thing, it wouldn't help the Order, of which she had vowed to help with her life. And she had more to protect now than just her family.

Harry James Potter, no matter how much trouble he attracted, the boy had burrowed his name deep into her heart, right next to that of her children's, her husband's, her brothers', her sister's, and her parents' names. That young man had more good in him, more unassuming love and kindness and nobility than any other person she had ever known. Just like Albus Dumbledore, he was, radiating with strength and goodness. At least, he did in her eyes. The fact that he had broken up with her beautiful little Ginny didn't faze her. She had seen the way he had looked at her daughter over Christmas, she had known before he had what he felt for her. And if she knew Ginny, she wouldn't let him go without a fight, and even if he did slip out of her grasp, she wouldn't be broken by it. She would accept it, and she would wait for him, until the very end.

Hermione Jane Granger, the most brilliant witch of her age, with a tendency to be a little bossy and over reliant on her precious books, too, had found her way into Molly's heart. And her name rested right beside Ron's name. The two couldn't see it, but they were so in love with each other. The only ones who didn't know it were them. She didn't want to meddle, especial during a war where things could...go wrong. But if they didn't find each other soon, she would have to take the matters into her own hands. Hermione herself abided to rules more than Molly herself did and knowing that the girl was there to guide her baby boy, eased Molly's heart.

Fleur Delacour…now there was a tough cookie. She might not look like it, on the outside, but boy is that girl strong. She hadn't been the Beauxbatons Triwizard Champion for no reason. Molly hadn't seen it before; she just couldn't get passed the fact that her baby boy was getting married to a part-veela, a woman too gorgeous for her, or any woman's husband, own well being. She was conceited, she was vain, she was picky and she and Molly were opposite in almost every way. But she loved Bill. Molly had doubted it before, but now she knew that Fleur really loved him. You could see it, in the way she so steadily stood by his side, scolding him when he put himself down, and soothing his wounds when he was hurt. It made Molly jealous, made her ache inside, knowing that her little boy was being held and rocked by another woman, but alas, every mother must watch her chick leave the nest. Fleur's name was still being etched in Molly's heart, forever to sit beside William Arthur Weasley, but eventually she would nettle her way through, just like the twins always did.

Fleur stood by her now. It had surprised her, shocked her even, when Fleur had insisted that she and Bill be there to greet the children with Arthur and her. There had been a brief argument, not a heated one as was usual, but in the end Fleur had persuaded Molly by saying, "If zhere ees an attack, would it not help zat Bill and I are zhere to help defend ze children?"

Molly looked at the woman beside her. Her arm was linked through Bill's and she was murmuring to him in French and he was grasping on to every word, laughing every now and then. Fleur, with her long perfect silvery blonde hair, fair, unblemished and unmarred complexion, big, mesmerizing blue eyes and long willowy figure that came with a tiny waist and lots of curves, leaned against Bill's long, lean figure. Her curves countered his angles and her beauty countered his scars. It had killed her, seeing her handsome son hurt so badly, not knowing if he would live through this and stay her laughing, consistently steady and patient Bill. The scars were a reminder that she had almost lost him, and she hadn't been there to save him from that horrible monster…

"Molly, dear, you look upset." Arthur looked at her, concern lighting in his blue eyes, the eyes she had fallen in love with in a single heartbeat. He was tall, gangly, with balding hair as red as their children's, and glasses. Sometimes he was the most absentminded, Muggle-obsessed wizard alive and it drove her crazy, but she loved him for it. She loved him for being absentminded, for it made him patient, and she loved him for being Muggle-obsessed, because it let their children believe while growing up that even Muggles could do magic, in their own way. Even she would have caused some bias amongst her children, for Muggles made her slightly wary. She couldn't understand them sometimes, even knowing that they were human, just as she was. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Arthur." She told him, "Just a little teary-eyed knowing that my babies might be coming off that train for the last time."

Arthur didn't buy it for a second. He knew her inside and out, "Molly…" He squeezed her arm comfortingly, lowering his voice to a whisper, "Bill is fine, now. He's perfectly fine and he's going to get married and he and Fleur are going to be splendidly happy!"

"Oh, Arthur, I know." She said, sighing, looking out at the row of other nervous parents, on edge, dreading a Death Eater attack.

"Oh, look!" She cried, relief flooding her entire being. The train was coming into view, the brilliant red standing out amongst its surroundings.

"Splendid!" Arthur said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "It's quite the sight isn't it?"

"I remember when I came back from my first year." Bill said, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Somehow, inside, he was the same as he had always been. His scars were only skin-deep, "Mum wouldn't let go of me for about thirty minutes and Ginny was crying, I think she had soiled her nappy, Ron was begging for juice, the twins, Dear Merlin, were up to who _knows_ what, and Charlie was demanding I tell him every little detail about Hogwarts." Bill paused, glanced at his mother, to make sure she was ready, "Percy was trying to calm Ginny down and reminded dad to conjure Ron juice and caught the twins with a muggle screwdriver."

"My little helper," Molly looked sad for a long moment, nearly sobbed even, but the slowing down of the train stopped her.

"Oh, eet is wonderful, no?" Fleur said, smiling warmly. Bill looked at her and grinned, pecked her swiftly on the mouth. Arthur smiled at them and Molly just watched the train. Students came out, not in seas like they usually did. Some sobbed and threw themselves at their parents, some were dragged into very tight embraces by said parents, and some met whole families who, anxious to go home, left immediately.

"I don't see them yet." Arthur told Molly, who was trying to lean on her tippytoes over the crowd. He was much taller than her, as was Bill, who also said he could not see.

"It should be easy, with so few redheads around." Bill complained good-naturedly. Fleur was helping also.

"Oh!" She said, her eyebrows winging up and her eyes widening.

"What? What? Is it Ginny? Ron? Harry? Hermione? What's wrong?" Molly demanded of the others. Arthur was pondering something curiously and Bill's mouth was twitching.

"Wha-oh." She gasped when she finally saw what they were talking about. As the crowd thinned she could see Ron and Hermione…and they were kissing! They were kissing! Well, not exactly kissing…snogging was the term she believed.

Harry and Ginny stood near them, looking shocked. There was a long pausing moment, before both folded over in laughter, collapsing to the ground howling with gales and gales of laughter. She herself couldn't help but smile when she saw that they were laughing. After such tragedy, they could find happiness…Children really were amazing. Truly amazing.

**oOoOoOo**

"Oh, Harry, I do believe it's my turn!" Ginny managed to gasp when they had both controlled their uncontrollable bout of joy. Ron and Hermione had pulled away, slightly, and were staring at each other, speechlees. Ginny had dragged Harry to his feet and pulled his mouth forcefully to hers before he could see Hermione yank Ron down to snog him some more.

His eyes were open and wide, having not anticipated this, knowing that he should have expected this from her. They closed and he sunk into the feeling of her soft, plush mouth against his. She kissed him fervently, her mouth moving against his in tandem, her hands moving to his waist, his sliding to her hair, as they always did. He cradled her head in his hands, gentling the kiss, slowing it down so he kissed her tenderly, softly, with love and not just passion. She melted against him, making a light sound in her throat. Harry tugged her band out of her hair with ease, letting her silky tresses fall over his hands like satin.

"Harry…you did it again." She said against his mouth, as neither of them opened their eyes or pulled away from each other. He ran his fingers through her hair, feeling the softness of each strand as he did.

He nuzzled her mouth, "I wouldn't do it if you would free your hair from its unjust prison."

Neither moved. She scoffed, "My hair is not a living thing."

"Mmm, it could be with such a lively color." He retorted, opening his eyes. She opened hers and he stared into her bright brown depths, leaning his forehead upon hers, "Ah and such lovely eyes, too."

She blushed, hugged him tighter, "People are staring. Aren't you shy?"

"I used to be." He said, not looking at anything but her, "Not with you."

"Harry…" She pulled him back in with a kiss, not with her arms but with her eyes. He lingered upon her mouth for a long moment then pulled away.

"Your parents are standing right behind us, aren't they?"

"Yep."

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, Hullo Mr. Weasley." Harry said, turning around and extending his arm.

Mr. Weasley took it, gripped it hard and said firmly, "Don't hurt my little girl, Harry."

"Dad, I am not a little girl!" Ginny protested as she hugged Bill, who watched Harry with narrowed, suspicious eyes. She simply gave Fleur a cheesy, sarcastic grin then spun around when she heard Harry groan.

"What are you then, a big boy?" It was the familiar voice of Fred Weasley. He was walking with his identical twin, George, both clad in sleek black pinstriped magenta muggle pants and suit jacket over a blazingly purple shirt. They grinned, pulling Ginny into a quick three-person hug, then freed her, saying in unison, "What's up, Gin? Cat got your tongue?" She had narrowed her eyes at them, watching them very closely, and standing very still.

"I thought I told you two to wait in the car!" Molly Weasley said, looking at her twin sons disdainfully. She loved them both, but sometimes…they were a handful. A handful with a shop of their own, brilliance she had never known they had, and galleons and galleons being thrown at their feet now that Weasley Wizard Wheezes had opened with quite the bang. She had thought it would flop, and she didn't approve of many of the things they sold, but they were also inventing helpful things, for the Order and the Ministry.

"You told us to wait—"

"Here, not in the—"

"Car. So—"

"We're staying here."

"Just like you said."

Fred turned to Harry, took his hand, shaking it as George shook his other one, "Good to see ya, Harry!"

"Jolly good time you've had this year, now?"

"Meet any girls?"

"We heard a rather—"

"Juicy rumor. Tsk, tsk, Harry."

"Leave them alone, you two." Molly told them, "Arthur, tell them!"

But Arthur was too amused by the look of humiliation on Harry's face that _they _knew. He was drooping, slowly, very slowly, pulling Ginny to block them from hurting him, knowing that they wouldn't attack him if she was in front of him.

"About you—"

"And a rather vivacious—"

"More like vicious—"

"Lovely sister of mine."

"Ours."

"Yeah, ours."

"We hope you don't mind."

"But if you hurt her—"

"We'll kill you."

"We mean it, Harry."

"We have the resources, the means—"

"Not too mention just a tad too much Slytherin—"

"In our genes."

"But not the jeans-jeans."

"Heh, you bet!"

"Now, about Ginny—"

"Ginny is standing right here!" Ginny interrupted.

"Oh, no, she's talking in third person!" Fred cried.

"Mum, call the healers, she's infected!" George said, pretending to faint with Fred catching him.

"YOU CAUSED THIS!" They both said, pointed accused fingers at Harry, who looked bewildered.

"FRED! GEORGE! Leave Harry and Ginny alone!"

Harry looked very wary, and just to add to it, he stepped behind Ginny, ducked down to hide from them. "Gin, save me. They'll turn my hair pink and make my toenails so long that I'll be too clumsy to walk, and they'll lock me up with a ravenous werewolf…Omigod, they're going to turn me into Tonks!"

"Hey!" Tonks, under her invisibility cloak, protested in insulted, but quiet tones, "I do _not _have long toenails. They might be bright red, but they are not long!"

"And I, Harry James Potter, am not a ravenous werewolf." Remus Lupin said, although he was nowhere to be seen, due to the strong disillusionment charm Mad-Eye Moody had placed on him.

"I think he meant it differently." Muttered Tonks, giggling. There was a very thin pause and the sound of someone gently swatting the other, "At least _I_ am not named Nymp—"

"Oooohh, I am going to hex you so bad!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Harry smiled at the obviously playful conflict and teasing going on between the invisible Order members.

"Alright, shut it, before someone decides that air shouldn't be talking!" It was a voice none of the younger children recognized.

"Right-o, Marvel!" Tonks whispered.

"Harry, dear, I happen to think it's wonderful that you and Ginny have gotten together!" Molly pulled Harry into a tight, bone-crushing hug, smothering the boy slightly. Ginny giggled at the surprised, slightly pained look on Harry's face that mixed into the happiness that Mrs. Weasley had accepted their relationship.

"Thank…you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry managed to gasp when she had freed him.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione had pulled away once more, and were staring at each other…again. Neither looked to have the ability to speak, and both looked extremely embarrassed and yet…happy.

"Did you…?"

"Did we…?"

"Are we…?"

"I hope so!" Blurted Ron, pulling Hermione tight.

"Ron…I have to go with my parents." She said after a very long pause.

"Oh, that reminds me." Harry looked past the crowd to see Uncle Vernon, red faced and impatient, keeping to the side and glowering at everything that passed. Dudley cowered behind him, and Petunia had stuffed her nose up in the air in disgust.

"Wait…what about going to Ha….er…yeah…the thing…?" Ron asked, going red from almost slipping. Everyone gave him a suspicious look and Harry and Ginny groaned. Hermione frowned.

"Er, Ron, I have to spend just a little bit of time with Mum and Dad. A day or two, to explain things." Hermione said to him, trying very hard not to break her cool or give off any sign that this was something important.

"Oho, the second pair of lovebirds—"

"That deserve a bashing—"

"From the Brothers Gred and Forge."

"We've only a few things to say."

"One, you took long enough!"

"Two, Ron, you need to teach this one—"

"To have some quality fun."

"She's not getting it with her—"

"Overrated books."

"Three, Hermione you should smack him—"

"For dating that slag, Lavender."

"FREDRICK WEASLEY!" Molly barked, shocked that he would say such a thing. Fleur huffed angrily, insulted, and Bill glared at Fred.

"What! It's true!"

"She makes a pass at _every guy_ with good looks."

"Er, she didn't—" Harry began meekly.

"Good." Ginny finished, "And let's leave it at that."

He shut up.

"Anyways, Four…"

"Oh, just shut up!" Hermione said, glaring at them both, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't ruin what happened here, and don't ruin the few minutes we have left with everyone!"

"Go, Herms!" Ginny said. Hermione looked at her, cut her eyes.

"Riiiight, I'm sensing tension, so maybe I should just—" Harry began, moving to gather his trunk and Hedwig from the trolley.

"Don't even dare, Potter." Ginny told him, grabbing his hand, "Mum, I'm going with Harry to Privet Drive."

"WHAT!" Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and the twins bellowed. Mr. Weasley frowned deeply. Passersby looked at them, warily.

"Yes, I'm going with him, just like Ron plans on going with him and Hermione as well."

Ginny said defiantly, jutting her chin out stubbornly.

"Ginny, maybe we should approach this differently." Hissed Harry. She ignored him.

"Oh, well...um, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…" Hermione tried to intervene.

"ABSOLUTELY NO—"

"Why?" Arthur inquired, interrupting his wife. The question was directed at his daughter, who looked at him with burning brown eyes.

"You're considering this?" Fred asked, rounding on his father

"We would understand letting Ron go—"

"He's of age, but Ginny—"

"She's fifteen, and she's…"

"…a boy's…"

"I don't…not even…"

"…ugh!"

"Because, we want to be with Harry. We don't want the Dursleys rounding on him because of the death of the Headmaster," Everyone stilled, the shock and sadness having not worn off as of yet, "We want to be there to support him. And when it comes time, we'll tell you, Mum, Dad, what you need to know."

"No, I will not have you going to Privet Drive! Its bad enough Harry has to go, and I am sorry, Harry, but I won't have you there too, Ginny. I don't trust that man, or any of those Muggles, with your care and wellbeing."

"I would take care of her." Harry mumbled, unnoticed to anyone.

"Molly, it would be the safest place for them all." Arthur interjected, looking at his wife, setting a hand on her arm, "It's the one place You-Know-Who can't get to. You know that."

"No. I won't allow it. Ginny is too young to be going to a boy's house!" Molly said, as if it were final.

"Molly," Arthur moved his wife over to the side, away from the group who watched them anxiously, "Ginny knows what she wants, Molly. And she has learned that when she wants something, if she tries hard enough, she can get it. She is sneaky, she is smart, and she's too bold for her own good. I've come to accept that sooner or later, or baby is going to get serious with a boy."

"Arthur, you can't even be saying!" Molly said, looking at him, shocked. "She's _fifteen_."

"Nearly sixteen, Harry nearly seventeen." He said, shaking his head, "I don't want it to happen, but they're old enough to know what they want. They're both capable of handling themselves and one another and the consequences."

"Consequences…are you sick, Arthur?" Molly asked, serious.

"Molly!" He said, taking the hand that pressed against his forehead, "Listen to me…I don't know, but there's this feeling…"

"Feeling…?" Molly's face drained of color. "Do you mean the feeling…?"

"Yes, _the _feeling."

"Oh, dear."

There was a long pause, and Molly's look of surprise was replaced with anger and frustration and sadness and guilt and so many more emotions that Arthur couldn't set them apart.

"We have to stop it!"

"Molly, how can you deny them this?"

"The war…"

"Don't even when you know—"

"This is our baby!"

"Molly, even if we could stop it, it's not our place to."

"I'm her mother!"

"I'm her father!"

"Arthur…"

"Please, Molly, they'll get through this. Harry's made a promise to Dumbledore, and I have a feeling it's something big. Something really big that Harry's afraid to tell us, in case we decide to take away his right to fulfill it, or maybe just because he thinks it's not safe for us to know. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny can help him. I know it."

She thought for a very long, long moment, bowing her head and biting her lip. Finally she lifted it, tears glimmering in her eyes, "I'll be very mad at you for a long while, Arthur."

"You never stay mad for too long, dear. But if it makes you feel better…I'll sleep on the couch."

"Not _that _mad."

"Okay." He extended his hand to her, "Shall we?"

"There will be ground rules."

"That's a given."

* * *

"Really?" Ginny asked after her mother and father returned, both looking solemn faced, Molly more so as she just nodded her head at her daughter.

"Yes." Molly said.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ginny flung herself at her mother, throwing her arms around her tightly, "I love you! You're brilliant! You're magnificent! You look great! I missed you! What do you want for your birthday, mother's day, Christmas? I'll get you chocolate, jewelry, a new stove, anything! I'll work for the money, too!"

"That isn't necessary, Ginevra." Molly said, patting her daughter weakly on the shoulder.

"No, really! Name anything? Do you want a niffler? A dozen new aprons? Nooo, I'll get you a dress! A nice one! Or…Oooooh, I'll get you a—"

"Ginevra." Molly said, stopping her daughter with a look, "I'm not going to be bribed for this."

"Who said anything about bribing?" Ginny asked, looking innocent, "I'm buying my mother a gift for no reason. I don't know a thing about bribing."

Harry stifled a snort with a cough, shaking his head.

"Listen, all of you, that means you and Hermione too Ron." Molly Weasley pierced her son with a steely gaze. Ron snapped up, "There shall be some ground rules…"

"What kind of ground rules?" Ginny asked, pulling away.

"No going out after dark, I don't want any of you, even if you're all together, out past dusk." Molly thought for a moment, "Don't anger the Dursleys, I don't care how much they antagonize you. Be polite to your host. Don't get into _any _trouble that I might hear about or disapprove of. Owl me every single day. Floo call from Mrs. Figg's every single week. Order members will be walking around, disguised of course or invisible, so you'll be safe, but still, be very careful in everything you do." Molly said. She was flustered, and looked very worried as she named the rules off the top of her head, "Anything that I've forgotten, Arthur?"

"…stay away from strangers." Arthur told them.

The teens processed it, and Hermione pinched Ron to keep him form asking, "That's it?"

"Ow! What was that for?" He cried, looking at her. She sighed, rolling her eyes helplessly.

"Oh, nothing, Ron." She leaned up to kiss his cheek softly, "Owl me?"

"Er, sure." He said, blushing, and looking slightly uncomfortable and extremely nervous as he asked, "Do you, er, want me to er, meet…?"

"Oh, Ron, would you?" She asked, joyfully.

He just shrugged indecisively then nodded, sighing a little. Hermione grabbed his hand, "We'll only be a minute or so." She gathered her trolley and headed towards her anxious parents.

"Take all the time you need, dears." Molly said. Arthur waved cheerfully to the Grangers, who waved back, although with less enthusiasm as they watched their daughter and the boy who had just snogged her senselessly.

"Come on, you two," Molly said, smiling at a rather quiet Harry, who was looking at her as if she was insane.

"Just like that?" He finally blurted, the question having splayed in his mind ever since she had returned.

"Yes, dear." She looked at him oddly, "You will be…_careful_, won't you?"

"What?" He asked, confused, saw her expression and his face flamed, "Oh. Er."

"Molly." Arthur said, seeing the look on Bill's face. "Let's just meet the Dursleys, alright?"

"I guess coming was pointless," Bill muttered, disappointed. Fleur looked at him, "Oh, hush, Bill, we got to see ze children for a leettle beet!" She bent up and kissed Harry on the cheek, turned to hug Ginny, who gagged as she did, to which Molly looked at her scornfully. Fleur hadn't noticed, and she patted Ginny on the shoulder before stepping back again.

"Okay, come on." Ginny practically tackled Harry, trying to drag him towards the Dursleys.

"Gin, our stuff."

"What? Oh, yeah!" She waved a hand at him. She stopped and looked at him, her expression darkening, "Why aren't you happy that I'm coming?"

"Of course I'm happy you're coming. It's just…"

_Promise, Harry, promise, promise, promise! _

"Nothing. I'll forget it. I'm deliriously happy!" He grinned at her, headed over to their separate trolleys. He loaded Ginny's things onto his trolley. Arnold peeked out of the tiny carrier Ginny had for him.

"Aw, how's my little fuzz ball?" Ginny said, bending over, scratching his head. Arnold, the purple pygmy puff that Ginny had gotten at Fred and George's shop, made a squeaky purring sound. "Do you want to come out?"

"Ginny, the Muggles!" Mrs. Weasley hissed as they headed towards the Dursleys, who looked downright miffed by now.

"Oh, mum, they'll think he's a…I dunno…"

"A plush toy." Harry interjected.

"Yeah, that." Ginny said, smiling at him. "And I was just asking, Mum."

"Hmph."

"I can put him in my pocket if he feels lonely." Harry said, but Ginny only smiled at him, shaking her head.

"Now I know why I've kept you for so long."

"Because I'm so adorable and charismatic?" Harry asked, batting his eyes at her. Ginny giggled loudly, "No! Because you're useful!"

"I feel so used." He said, sliding a hand around her waist, letting her help him with the trolley. "I am yours, to serve for all eternity."

"Aw, my loyal plaything!" She said, laughing manically, leaning up and giving him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

They fell silent as they approached the Dursley family. Harry's smile faded, while Ginny's blazed. Molly tried to look pleasant, but worry shown in her eyes.

"Mr. Dursley, wonderful to see you again!" Mr. Weasley enthusiastically jutted out his hand to Vernon. The rather large man, with no neck, a bushy mustache and beady black eyes stared at the hand as if it were covered in grime and garbage, then back up to Mr. Weasley's face.

"Er, no then? I thought Muggles shook hands…?" He directed the question to Harry who saw the twinkle in Mr. Weasley's eye. He knew that Muggles shook hands.

"Not with…your kind." Vernon said, stiffly, looking at Harry, "Come on, boy, we don't have all day."

"Ginny, maybe you should…" Harry whispered to her.

"Oh, I'm going, Harry."

Vernon looked at her, startled. He sized her up, looking her up and down, before sneering greatly.

"Mr. Dursley, this is my daughter, Ginny." Molly began, looking at him, "It has been decided that for her safety, and the safety of my son and his friend Hermione, they shall be staying with Harry at your house until his birthday."

"I agreed to take in the boy!" Vernon snapped at her, his face turning puce, "Not any of his…freakish friends!"

"Remember who you're taking with, Dursley." Mr. Weasley said, smiling pleasantly, looking around him, "I wouldn't like to drop the word Wiz—"

"Are you mad?" Vernon barked in hushed tones, his face going purple as he looked around shiftily, "Do you want everyone to think we're-we're bloody weird!"

Arthur smiled, "Yes. Yes, I do believe I do."

Vernon spluttered. Petunia looked scandalous and Dudley was cowering behind her, well, trying to hide behind her. It would never be possible with his bulk.

"Mr. Dursley, I will make myself clear. My daughter, my son, and their friends, they mean very much to my kind and I. Do you remember the people who met you here last summer? They're all around you."

"I don't see—"

Arthur stared at him, eyebrows lifted, "We can do many things, Dursley, invisibility is easy."

Vernon paled, looking around with beady eyes.

"The threat still stands from last summer. We—my friends and I—will be watching your home very closely. The war has heightened in danger, and Harry is a target. Your family is safe, as is he, at your home. Now, my children will be arriving at your home within the hour, Hermione within a day or two. It is Harry's decision on whether or not he will go with you, understand?"

"What are you to tell me what to do?" Vernon barked, but it was weak.

"I'd rather go with you and the others." Harry told Arthur then said to Vernon, "I'm very sorry that you had to come here for nothing, Uncle."

"You little—"

"Let's just go, Vernon." Petunia said, looking at Harry with a scowl, "I will not have unnaturalness under my roof, Potter."

"Too bad, Ron and Hermione are of age. They can do magic whenever they wish." Harry said, smiling, "I think that adds to the warning, doesn't it, Mr. Weasley?"

He nodded to Harry, "Ron and Hermione are very powerful for their age, just so you know, Dursley. They can handle themselves and Harry and Ginny."

Harry watched Vernon snarl, then grab his wife's arm and usher her and Dudley out of King's Cross.

"They'll make many rude comments about you, Ginny." Harry said after they had gone, "Sometimes for no reason except the fact that you're there."

"Like I can't take a few insults thrown my way." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Ron's coming." Arthur told them. They all turned to greet him.

"Hey, so what's the deal?" Ron asked, eyebrows lifted.

Harry explained everything, and Ron nodded, "So…will we be flooing from the house, or…what?"

"Side-along apparition," Arthur told him, "Molly, Tonks and I can do it."

"Oh, goodie!" Tonks said from the side. "Remus has gone to tell Bill, Fleur and the twins to drive home with the car."

"With Bill driving?" Molly asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeah." Tonks replied, "I don't think he would trust the twins with such a feat."

"Good."

"What about our things?"

"Let's take them to a concealed place, so no Muggles can see us banish them." Arthur said, rubbing his hands together, "Shall we?"

* * *

Harry, holding onto to Mrs. Weasley, gasped to breathe after he had landed on his feet in a secluded spot hidden by trees. He didn't like the suction tube feeling of Apparition, he would have preferred brooms. Apparition was too…he couldn't describe it. He had never thought himself claustrophobic before, but that's what it made him feel like. Pulling away from Mrs. Weasley, he looked at Ginny, who had appeared with a POP with Tonks, and looked rather giddy by the fact.

"Woo-hoo!" She said, throwing her arms up, "Let's do it again!"

Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm. Tonks looked to the sky, shaking her head. Harry thought she looked…brighter than usual. Her cropped hair was a shimmering orange-yellow color, with gold and red highlights, and her eyes were bright, bright purple. She was decked out in a tight fitting orange shirt (with a logo that read 'Ah-ooooo!') that revealed her midriff and a rather flashy belly button ring that Ginny had ooohed over once the clumsy auror had dropped her invisibility. A black mini-skirt and boots and a string of stud earrings that followed up her ear connected to their neighbors in fine chains, and ending with a dangling crescent moon, which Harry found rather fitting considering her relationship with Remus.

Harry could see Tonks, even in her outrageous attire, standing besides the rather shabbily-dressed, tired and going-gray Remus Lupin. It seemed impossible, but he could see it. They, like Bill and Fleur, brought out the good in the other, while also bringing out the bad. They made a good couple.

He wondered what he and Ginny's impression was with other people. Did they look like a good couple? Were they compatible? He looked at her, smiling and excited at the side-along apparition. Her eyes were bright, as they always were, her hair was flowing over her shoulders to her waist, having finally given up on putting it into a pony-tail, her mouth was giving off a wide smile, and her body was loose and relaxed. And it didn't matter to him anymore. She was his and that was all they needed.

"Where are we?" Ron asked, stretching. His stomach was rumbling slightly, a good sign for Ron. It meant he wasn't upset.

"Mrs. Figg's backyard," Harry said, surprised, "Is this safe?"

"It's warded. Only certain magical signatures can pass through." Tonks said, cheerfully, pushing an orange curl out of her eyes.

"Hey, Mum, can I—"

"No you may not get a belly-thing, Ginevra Molly Weasley." Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head at her daughter, exasperated.

Ginny sighed melodramatically, throwing herself against Harry with a loud sob, "You deprive me of so much joy!"

"Doesn't it…itch? Or sting? Or…poke?" Harry asked Tonks, patting Ginny consolingly on the back as she leaned into his shoulder, quietly laughing and fake-whimpering. Mrs. Weasley was rolling her eyes, and Mr. Weasley had wandered over to the Muggle gardening tools, looking like he was in heaven.

"Why are we talking about this?" Ron inquired, looking slightly put-off.

"No, well, I got it done in Diagon Alley; you just magic it right on and off, like a clip-on tie. You can get an illusion spell, too."

"Where's the fun in that?" Ginny asked, lifting her head, frowning then just laughing, "I don't really want one anyways. I just love to make mum miffed."

Molly huffed, sent a death glare at her daughter. Ginny grinned at her with a flourish, "See, I'm so good at it!"

"Oooh, this is interesting!" Arthur lifted up a garden spade, "It's a dapes!"

"You mean a spade?" Harry asked, smiling at the eccentric man.

"Yes, that!" Arthur said, excitedly, "You dig with it, to plant flowers!"

There was the sound of a door flying open and Mrs. Figg's head peeped out, "Oh, it's only you all. Come on, dears, come on! Don't want any neighbor's popping their heads over the fence to spy!"

"Er, right." Arthur set the spade down, reluctantly, and wiped his hands on his shirt, ushering them all inside Mrs. Figg's house.

"Oh, look!" Ginny cried in delight, smiling at all the cats as Ron looked at Harry, his face showing that he did _not _like the smell.

"Hello, beautiful." Ginny picked up a strange looking kitten with spotted fur, large ears and a rather lion-like tail, that meowed loudly when she scooped him up.

"Do be careful!" Mrs. Figg said, slightly worried. She had always been over protective of her cats, especially the kittens.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked." Ginny said, very politely, looking at Mrs. Figg, "It's just that I absolutely love kneazles and cats! And this little one is so adorable!"

Mrs. Figg looked at her, surprised. Ginny did seem to love cats, Harry pondered. In fact, all animals were attracted to her.

"Hmm, do you have a pet?" Mrs. Figg, asked, wringing her hands.

"I have a pygmy puff—it's a miniature puffskein, named Arnold." Ginny said, stroking the kneazle's ears. The kneazle purred in delight. "What's this little darling's name?"

"I haven't named him yet."

Ginny stroked his ears, snuggled her cheek against his fur, "Haven't the Muggles noticed he's not a normal cat?"

"The full-blooded kneazles have illusion charms that make them appear to be normal to Muggles."

Ginny looked impressed, and cuddled the kneazle for a moment longer, before setting him down on the floor with a pat. He meowed, curling around her legs, rubbing his side against her shin. "I think he likes you, Gin." Harry said, grinning at Ginny's look of pure joy.

Mrs. Figg looked indecisive for a moment, she wringed her hands, sighing, "He hasn't really reacted to me as all my other kitties have." She said, almost regretfully, "His parents are some of my best babies, and their litter seems to love it here, but he's always wandering about where he shouldn't, peeking his head into things…If you promise to take good care of him, and if I see that you aren't mistreating him…"

"You're going to give her a cat?" Harry asked, astonished, "But you love your cats!"

Mrs. Figg looked at him, "I have many cats, Harry, as you know. One given to a girl who wishes for one and loves them isn't that much of a feat."

Harry felt abashed and looked down. Batty old cat lady she might be but she wasn't as insane as he had thought.

"Oh, mum! Pleeeeeeeeease?" Ginny turned to her mother, bending down to pick up the kitten, looking at her mother with pleading eyes, using the adorable look of the kneazle against her, "Pleeaaaaasse?" It occurred to Harry that Ginny seemed to always get her way…It seemed plausible, seeing as she was the only girl and the youngest. It was a good thing she wasn't spoiled though. She knew when she couldn't have something, unless she wanted to be really stubborn about it.

"Ginevra, it's up to Harry and the Dursleys." Molly said, looking at the little kneazle.

"The Dursleys?" Mrs. Figg asked nervously, "They don't care for animals."

"Well that's too bad for them." Ginny said, looking at the kneazle then up at Harry, "Harry, pwitty peaz?"

"Peas aren't pretty." He said, looking down at her when she pouted, her eyes going shiny. He kept his face stony, "Gin, I don't know if you can take care of a kneazle…by yourself."

"What! I take care of everybody else's animals at school when they can't!" Ginny said, punching him lightly in the chest.

"Well, this is your responsibility. Arnold is easy to keep, he's a pygmy puff. A kitten…" He looked at her, grinning, "You might need assistance."

She glared at him, "I don't need help."

"Don't you?" He asked, leaning his face into hers, "Because I officially claim half of this kneazle."

She glared at him, "Ugh!"

Mrs. Figg looked to Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, shaking their heads, Ron was gagging and Tonks was laughing.

"You can't claim him, I claimed him!"

"I claimed half ownership of him." Harry said, smiling evilly, "Or you don't get the kitten."

"Why you…you're teasing me aren't you?" She said, scowling at him, lifting the kneazle to her cheek and rubbing it against his fur, "Is your daddy mean?"

"Daddy?" Harry asked, nearly collapsing at the word. "I never said—"

"If you claim half of him, then you're his daddy." Ginny said, giggling, "I'll be his mummy. He'll be our baby."

"Baby?" Harry and Ron choked out.

"Yes, baby!" Ginny said. "What will we name him?"

"What?" Harry spluttered, "I don't…we haven't…you…"

"What about Bruno…no?" She asked the kitty who nipped her finger, "Timmy, Ratheolon, Migbit, Tiger…hmm, no, you're not a tiger are you? You're a lion…Leo, Leonardo, Leon, Lyonee, Lon, Lew…Lonlew? Leolon? Lon Leon? Leonidas?"

"Meeeeeoowwww." The kneazle swiped at her hand, lightly though.

"Jeez, okay, okay." Ginny said, stroking his fur. She put him up in Harry's face. Harry, who jumped back, startled, looked at the kneazle, "You name him, Harry."

"You're the one who's good at naming things." He protested, but took the little kitten. He purred, meowing and curled up in his hands.

"Aw, he loves his daddy." Ginny said, smiling, not seeing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's faces of astonishment.

"I don't know how to name animals." Harry said, looking at the kitten, "Why don't we just name him…Tigger?" The kneazle seemed to glare at him, "What? I'm not good at this…DA?" Ginny laughed and Ron guffawed, "London Lion? Merlin? Morgan? Camelot?" Harry said, and Ginny howled with laughter. "I dunno Tristan, Gareth, Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad?"

"Meoowww." The kneazle purred deeply.

"Galahad it is." Ginny said, lifting him from Harry's hands, "How is mummy's darling?"

Harry looked at her as if she was insane. If this was what a cat would do to her, what would a real baby do? Blood drained out of his face and he told himself, _that's a long time off, Potter. _

Shaking himself, he said, "We'd best go to Privet Drive, everyone. I think just Ron and Ginny and I."

"Oh, alright, dears. Give me a hug." Mrs. Weasley gave everyone hugs, and Mr. Weasley smiled at them, waving. Tonks did the same, except more cheerfully than he was.

The adults' disapparated, leaving the children to leave through the door. Ron was silent, watching the others oddly and Harry was pale, holding a bag of cat food that Mrs. Figg had given him.

Ginny however, was smiling, cradling Galahad to her chest, "This is going to be a wonderful summer, isn't it?"

_It will be interesting, _thought Harry, _very interesting_.

"Yeah, wonderful," Ron told Ginny mournfully, "I'm stuck with you two love birds for a whole day without Hermione. It's going to be painful."

Ginny punched him, hard.

Ron looked at Harry, his face pained, "See what I mean?"

Harry just laughed, shaking his head.

* * *

Please review! Pleeeeeeeease?

A/N-This chapter didn't take too long, there were a few rough spots, but yay for me,I finished it! woot!Next chapter will most likely be posted on friday, and then chapter 3 on wednesday, (but you have to review!)

Vanvadu


	3. Chapter 2: The Kneazling Knows

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I _wish _I owned Harry Potter…J.K. Rowling made it up, and I'm just writing a story about my  
fantasy of how it would go if I wrote it. Onto to Chapter 2!

Mushy fluff alert ahead…well, later on, but you'll know…anyhooo… (I posted early because all the reviews were so nice  
and thoughtful! Thank you reviewers!)

* * *

**Secret Promise**

**Chapter 2: The Kneazling Knows**

**oOoOoOo**

"One reason we admire cats is for their proficiency in one-upmanship. They always seem to come out on top, no matter what they are doing, or pretend they do."

—**Barbara Webster**—

"You can't help that. We're all mad here."

—**The Cheshire Cat**, _Alice in Wonderland_—

"Two things are aesthetically perfect in the world - the clock and the cat."

—**Emile Auguste Chartier**—

**oOoOoOo**

"What are kneazles anyways? I've heard of them…somewhere, but I just don't know…" Harry asked Ginny as they slowly began their way from Wisteria Walk to Privet Drive, which was two streets over. Ron had stuffed his hands in his pockets and was listening as Ginny began to explain, stroking Galahad's ears as she did so.

"Kneazles, essentially, are not exactly cats. They are so alike, Cats and Kneazles, however, that is not uncommon for them to breed with one another, so you may see Cat/Kneazle mixtures. Crookshanks is part Kneazle. Go figure." Ginny explained. "Kneazles, however, are very intelligent creatures, even more so than the very resilient and independent cats, and have the rare gift of being able to detect dodgy, suspicious people with ease and often react rather negatively towards them. They make great pets, but nearly all of the time they themselves choose their masters, not vice versa."

"Did you get that out of a textbook, or were you channeling Hermione just now?" Ron asked, looking at his sister with caution.

"Do you _want _to get punched again? Really, I can do it again, and this time I might actually lose aim and you know what happens when I do that, don't you Ronnie-kins?"

He shuddered violently, shaking his head. Harry wondered what bad experience Ron had had for making Ginny mad enough to punch him and lose aim and then decided he did _not _want to know.

"So, Galahad chose you?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"Hmm, I think he chose us." Ginny answered looking at him mushily, "Daddy."

Harry rolled his eyes, paling once more. Ginny laughed, and Ron made a throaty mewling noise of aversion.

"I just love annoying both of you!" She said, laughing, lifting Galahad up and rubbing her nose against his. He playfully swatted at her hair with his paw, meowing softly.

"I wonder where your dad banished our things." Harry pondered out-loud, shifting the cat-food so it wasn't so heavy in his right arm.

"He's only been in the living room of your house, hasn't he?" Ron asked, shrugged, "Or maybe the garden or something."

"Probably the living room. I don't think the Dursleys are home yet, so we'd better get them upstairs to my room quickly, so not to piss Vernon off." Harry said, looking at them. Ginny just growled angrily at the thought of Uncle Vernon, muttering something like 'chauvinist, abusive, mug-bastard' and Ron nearly reached for his wand.

As they crossed the street to Privet Drive, Harry was relieved to find that the Dursleys' car was not in the drive. Ginny looked up at all the houses, asking Harry, "Are the houses all the same around here?"

"Pretty much," Harry told them, avoiding eye contact with a lady who scurried by, clutching the hand of her son, who seemed to be nearly seven.

"Come along, Richard." She said, tugging him away from them, looking disdainfully at Harry.

Ginny looked right at her, scowling at the look on her face. Harry laid a hand on her arm to keep her from saying anything stupid, shaking his head. "Its fine, Gin. They all think I go to a school for Incurable Criminal Boys."

"You?" Ginny blurted, "A criminal? HA! Who in hell would make that up?"

Harry looked at her as if to say 'You don't even have to ask that'.

"Can I kill your uncle?" Ginny asked, fury glowing in her brown eyes, casting that burning coal look.

"That would be lovely, but then I would be so lonely with my love rotting away in Azkaban." Harry told her, stepping towards Number 4, and bending down to brush his lips over her cheek.

"You would probably commit a bloody felony just to end up in bloody Azkaban with her." Ron mumbled indignantly, looking skywards as a pained look crossed his face from watching Harry and Ginny together.

"Hmm, probably," Harry commented lightly, grinning at them both. "Or maybe I'd break her out and we could go on the run together. Whadda'ya say, toots?" Harry thickened his accent to that of a New York gangster he had heard on the telly, "Let's ditch this Popsicle stand and run away, start a business in Chicago."

Ginny laughed, "Are you trying to act like one of those Muggle guys in those old movies?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Harry asked, cocking his head.

Ginny looked at him, "Muggle Studies. I think the only reasons I went is because one: Dad loves them and it made him all happy that his little girl chose his favorite subject over Divination, and two: because Hermione told me about movies. I've gone to the cinema in Ottery St. Catchpole about a dozen times."

"Really?" Harry asked, interested at that, "I've never been."

She looked shocked at this then mumbled angrily, "Now I'm really going to kill him."

"Yeah, well, while you're doing that, I'll be settling in." Ron told them, unlocking the door with his wand, being careful to hide it by hunching over the door, "Do your relatives have any food?" He asked out loud as he entered the house.

"It's so…clean." Ginny said as she followed in after Ron. Galahad meowed, jumping from her hands to the floor, running away from her into the living room, "Galahad!" She cried, running after him. Harry sighed, setting down the cat food. Ron cast a quick spell at it, levitating it from the ground and up the stairs. "Thanks, Ron." Harry said. His tall, gangly friend clapped him on the back, "Hey, levitation is my specialty!"

"You're a naughty Kneazling, aren't you?" Harry heard Ginny saw from the living room. She called, "Our things are here!"

He entered the living room, looking around at the pristine carpet, neat couches, tables that gleamed and a large television set and entertainment center. Ginny sat atop his trunk, Galahad settled in her lap, playing with a bit of string from her shirt. Hedwig was glaring at Harry, obviously not caring for being banished, and Pigwidgeon, affectionately known as Pig, was going bonkers in his cage. Arnold seemed to be cowering in his pack. Ginny reached for him, pulling him out gently, lightly rubbing the top of the round purple fuzz ball and soothing her little pet. "It's alright, Arnold, I'm sorry. I should have remembered to put you in Harry's pocket.

Galahad meowed impatiently, jumping up and reaching for Arnold. Ginny lifted the pygmy puff out of reach, looking at her new kneazle kitten, "Galahad, you are not to eat him just like you are not to eat Hedwig or Pig. You know not to mess with owls or toads, and I am telling you that Arnold is also an animal you cannot eat. Okay?" She looked at him. Galahad looked at her almost defiantly, turning around and stuffing his little tail in the air. "Come here, darling." Ginny finally said, tugging him to her so he wouldn't jump off her lap. She lifted him and rubbed her cheek against his fur. Arnold was squeaking rapidly, cowering on his mistress's shoulder.

"What a coward." Ron muttered. Harry looked at him, rolling his eyes. "What?"

"I heard that Ron!" Ginny called out, annoyance high in her voice. "Arnold has a right to be worried. Galahad could be very frightening, couldn't you pumpkin?"

Ron snorted, "That little blob of fur? Yeah, he's really frightening."

Galahad hissed at him, bearing little white teeth.

"Rawr!" Ginny growled, making a claw and swatting it in Harry's direction. The scruffy-haired teen lifted his eye brows and said with much less 'oomph', "Purr?"

The redheaded beauty threw back her head and laughed. "For a Gryffindor you're not much of a lion are you?"

"Well, I could be." Harry told her, his grin ferine, "When the situation demands it."

"Oh, Merlin, you are not making lewd comments with my sister while I'm standing right here!" Ron groaned, lifting his hands, closing his eyes, "I'll pretend I am _not _hearing this! LALALAAAAALAA!"

"Okay, Ron you can shut it now." Ginny told him, frowning at him. Galahad had placed his paws on her shoulders and was sniffing at a quivering Arnold. Finally, Galahad licked him. At first Harry thought Arnold might have fainted then he made a giggling purring sound.

"See, you two can be friends!" Ginny smiled, scratching Galahad under his chin.

"Right, I think we should just get our things up to the rooms. I'm sure the Dursleys will let the girls sleep in the guest room." Harry said it lightly, casually, so not to attract Ginny's attention.

"Oh, no, you don't Harry James Potter." Ginny told him, looking up with fierce brown eyes, "Hermione—and yes I speak for Hermione—and I will not appreciate being separated from our boyfriends. The Dursleys can think whatever they like, but we are all sleeping in the same room—which as you know, having another couple in the room would make it very uncomfortable to make love so you have nothing to worry about while we're here. I might not like the fact, but who would want to do it anyways in this nasty muggle house!"

Harry winced at her bluntness and Ron's flush of red anger, "WHAT THE HELL! YOU TWO ARE NOT SLEEPING TOGETHER! I WILL NOT HAVE IT! YOU BLOODY TRAITOR!" He rounded on Harry, who lifted his hands in defense.

"Oh, stop it, Ron, you know as well as I do that Harry is too _noble_ to sleep with me." Ginny said, winking at Harry behind Ron's back. Harry cut his eyes at her. Ron shook with fury, glowering at his best friend.

"You touch her and I'll-I'll—"

"Come up with a good enough threat to make the great Harry Potter tremble?" Ginny offered and Ron spun around, sputtering.

"Let's just leave this for later, you guys." Harry said, running an anxious hand through his hair. "We've got to get this stuff up to my room."

"Hmph," Ginny said, standing up, setting Galahad down on the floor. He streaked away, prancing to weave around Harry's legs, purring happily. Harry looked to the sky, bewildered at why the dang cat would like him so much, and bent down scooping him up, looking him in the eye, "If you can sit on my shoulder, you can stay there for a bit."

There was a very annoyed hoot from Hedwig, who glared at Harry when he turned to her. He walked to her, taking her cage, "I'll get you a treat after everything's up in my room, how about that, girl? And I'll let you out early tonight." She hooted, turned her back to him. He sighed. It was hopeless. The bird was too territorial.

Ginny looked to Ron, her hands on her hips, "If you levitate the trunks, we'll take up the animals."

He glared at her, shrugged.

"That's what I thought." And with Arnold perched on her shoulder, she gathered up Pigwidgeon and headed up the stairs behind Harry, giggling when he grimaced when Galahad dug his claws into his shoulder so he wouldn't fall.

She peeked around the hallway once they had reached the landing. She saw pictures adorning the walls (there had been many in the living room as well) but none of them were of Harry. She had known his relatives had treated him badly and neglected him, but somehow she could tell it was much worse than he let on. Feeling badly for a reason she couldn't understand or even begin to contemplate, she was silent as Harry led her to the end of the hallway, opened the door for her and let her go through first, being the gentleman that he was.

"Wow, it's…plain." She looked around the room. It was small, she and Ron and Hermione would be very cramped, especially with Hedwig, Pig, Crookshanks (if Hermione decided to bring him) and now Galahad.

"Is that bad?" Harry asked her as he moved over to a little stand, set Hedwig's cage atop it. He set Galahad on the bed, and the kneazling ran to the top, putting his paws up against the window pane, meowing deeply as he nosily tried to peek up over the window. Harry rummaged through the drawer of the shabby dresser, pulled out a bag of owl treats, "They'll be a bit stale," he said, absently, opening Hedwig's cage. She kept her back to him, hooting angrily, "Oh, don't be mad at me. You'll always be my girl, Hedwig. Galahad is Ginny's kitten, he could never replace you."

She hooted at him indignantly, turning her head to look at him with amber eyes, "Well, she's the one who claims that the kitty's ours and not just hers." Hedwig glared at him, "I can't very well deny her that, Hedwig. She's my girlfriend." Hedwig looked at Ginny, jealously and Harry stroked the top of her head, "C'mon, Girl, I can't stand having you mad at me. You were my first friend, after Hagrid."

Ginny stopped. "Was she really?" She asked after Hedwig had nipped Harry's finger and jumped onto his arm as he offered her the treats.

"Was she really what?" Harry asked, looking at her, absently stroking Hedwig's white feathers.

"Your first friend after Hagrid?" Ginny asked, quietly, feeling a wringing, tearing feeling in her heart as she did so. She had set Pig's cage on the dresser and Arnold beside him.

Harry just looked at her, shrugged and nodded, "It's nothing really. Dudley's gang kept any of the kids at school from going near me, and my aunt and uncle said I was troubled and that kept the parents of the children of the neighborhood from ever letting their children near me. It's fine, really. I've got friends now."

"But you never expect us to stay long, do you?" She whispered, feeling her heart break for the little boy who had had no one, and the young man whose loved ones had been ripped away from him without a single warning, "You don't think we'll stay long, because everyone else whose ever loved you deeply has died, has left you?"

"They didn't mean to leave me." Harry said, his eyes screwing up, his brows creasing, "They didn't—" His voice broke, and Ginny threw herself at him, wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Ginny, I'm fine." Harry said even as Ginny hugged him tighter burying her face in his chest. The warmth of her body pressed against his, and he closed his eyes. He couldn't handle strong feelings easily, they made him…ache. But Ginny's with a simply hug, a simple word, could make the ache flee or numb. Her warmth…it meant everything that could make him feel better, feel good about everything. Voldemort was in the back of his mind every time she came near him.

"No, you're not." She said, rubbing his back, "No, you're not."

"Ginny…"

"How did you turn out like you are?" Harry nearly folded back when he saw the tears in her eyes as she lifted her head to look at him. She still hugged him tightly, and she rested her chin on his chest as she craned her neck to look up, "How are you…you?"

"I don't understand, Gin," She just shook her head, all her beautiful red locks wiggling as she did, catching the light of the sun. Ron closed the door, politely, deciphering that they needed some time alone in a burst of intuition.

"How could you be treated this way and not turn out like them?" Ginny asked, tears swirling in her beautiful brown eyes. "How?"

"Ginny, I literally grew up in a closet, I watched as Dudley was coddled and I got nothing." Harry told her, softly, his voice strained as she whimpered, pain scrunching her features, "I didn't want to treat someone like the way they had treated me. I know what it's like to feel like nothing, I know what it's like to feel worthless and wanting to give up…everything." She looked at him, confused and he just stared back.

"No." She said, horror filling her eyes. He just shook his head.

"I saw the way other mothers treated their children. I wanted _that _life. You have no idea how much I wanted that. But I couldn't have it. I wished, and I wished, and I wished for something…_different_. Something meaningful. I thought it would never happen. But it did. Hagrid came, and he took me away and he showed me this _world._ This world where people wanted to shake my hand, who knew me for something I don't even remember doing. I didn't want the fame; all I wanted was…normalcy. Normalcy that the Dursleys could never and will never achieve. I'll never have it, either." He shook his head. Ginny hung onto his every word, "I have people who care about me in that world. I have friends. I have you." He touched her cheek, "That's all I ever wanted and it's all I need right now…but first I have to defeat Voldemort and his damned horcruxes."

Ginny was shaking with silent sobs. She wasn't one to cry easily and Harry felt pain in his heart at having caused it. "I don't want to think about the past. I want to think about _now_."

"What about tomorrow?" Ginny asked, not relieving her hold on him.

"I…I can't make promises for a tomorrow, Gin." He looked at her, sad. He wanted something…he wanted everything with her. But he couldn't promise her anything. He wanted so badly to be able to promise her that everything, but he couldn't. "I can't…I don't have…"

"Don't!" Ginny said, shaking him, pulling him closer, if it were possible. She tugged him down to her eyelevel, "Don't you ever say you won't have a future! Don't you _dare_! You, Harry, are going to kill that Lord of the Assholes _dead_, and then you are going to _live._ You're going to _live _the life you've dreamed about. And if you can't promise me that, then you better give it to me soon, before we decide we're ready to kill him."

"What?"

"If you think you might not have a future, then Harry Potter, we'll bring the future to us. I want marriage with you, Harry," Ginny told him firmly, "I want _children_."

Harry paled considerably.

"And I won't have them with anyone but you. You're it for me Harry." Ginny whispered, looking up at him, "You're it. Whether you die or you live, I will wait for you always."

"No, no, Gin, I don't want that. I want you to live, I want you happy—"

"What do you think would make me happy, Harry?" She asked, lowering her brows in a look of defiant sorrow, "What? Living my life with another man, knowing you're dead and that we could have had sooo much more with the time we had, and knowing I could never even begin to commit to having as much with my husband, who I could also never love as much as I love you?" Harry's eyes should the pain in what she said, "Or knowing that we lived life fully, that we made what we had together with enough love and happiness to last us a whole lifetime? That I can sit and maybe hold a child we made together, and remember you as I tell her about her daddy, who sacrificed everything so his family could live…I don't think I could stand living without you, Harry. I would rather die with you, than have to raise a child alone, knowing that every moment I'm doing everything you wished you could have done. And don't say you haven't. " She looked at him, "Everyone wonders about children."

"Ginny…I wouldn't know how to handle a baby, let alone leaving it."

"Then you'll just have to not leave, won't you?" Ginny told him, looking at him tearfully, "Now, look what you've done. You've got my sissy-crying over all this." She moved to wipe at her tears, but Harry lifted his hands, rubbed away the salty tears with his thumbs, making Ginny smile.

"I love you, Harry." Ginny said, softly, emotion filling her expression, her tone, her very voice. "I love you, and if you don't think you have enough time…then we'll make the time with what we have. We'll make a lifetime out of nothing."

"Ginny," He rested his forehead upon hers, "You don't know what you're asking. You're _fifteen._ Getting married isn't even legal. Voldemort would go after you the second he knew. The same thing with a baby. Do you know what he would give to kill _my _baby?" He asked, her fury in his eyes at the very thought, "Do you know what it would do to me?"

"We wouldn't let it happen." Ginny told him, her chin jutting out, "I would rather die…"

"That would kill me." Harry told her, "You're not thinking, Gin."

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, Harry Potter. I haven't been a child since I was eleven years old. I know about the dark shadows of the world." She pulled away from him, leaving him with a feeling of loss. "You don't know what it's like, being in that madman's head, sharing his thoughts?"

"_I_ don't know what it's like?" Harry burst, insulted.

Ginny just looked at him sadly, her eyes overflowing, "Not every second of every day. You didn't live with him inside of you, gnawing, clawing at your insides, begging to get out." She looked lost in pain, lost in a horror of loss of control, "He _possessed _me. I knew him inside and out. And it killed me. The things he showed me…" Ginny was shaking, quivering, "I grew up a long time ago."

"And I didn't?"

"No, you did." Ginny said, "Just my point! Tell me you don't want to marry me, tell me you don't want children with me!"

Harry looked at her, unable to speak.

"That's what I thought." Ginny told him turning away, "I'm not saying right now. Finding his Horcruxes won't be easy. It might take a year, an entire decade, but it will take time. What we do with that time is what matters. And I want my time with you. I want to get to know _you _inside and out, I want to spend my whole day with you, I want to go to bed at night, knowing you'll be right there beside me, I want to know that we'll be each other's, till death do us part, with the papers to prove it, not that we need them, I want…I want to feel a baby, just once, just _once_, stir in my belly before I die, to hold a life I made with _you_, in my arms and cry because I love it with everything I am."

Harry couldn't speak. He stared at her, his defenses rolling away by the look on her face, the yearning in her eyes. What caught him most off-guard was the vulnerability in those eyes, and it killed him. She really did want this. He…he didn't know what he wanted. He didn't know what to do, what to think…but she really wanted this. And she did say it didn't have to be immediate…he could consider it, but he wasn't sure…

"Gin, I'm not saying no and I'm not saying yes." He told her. She looked at him, hurt, "Give me a little longer than five seconds to think about something like this. Please."

She nodded, shaking her head.

"Let's let it go for a while, okay. Just…let it go for a while."

Ginny smiled at him, walking to him, pushing back the feelings, nodding "I'm getting worked up a little too much."

"Want me to make it better?" He asked. The tension was residing, his heart was racing faster and he reached for her.

"Mmmm, do your worst."

* * *

"POTTER!" 

"Shite." Harry startled, rolled off the bed, landing with a loud thump on the ground. His back gave a shout of protest, having landed first, and he groaned, pushing himself up, "Where's my shirt?"

"I dunno, maybe Galahad ate it." Ginny said, contentedly. She had rolled over to lie on her stomach, her cheek resting on the pillow and her head turned towards Harry, who began searching for his shirt under the bed. She smiled at him warmly. He was bare-chested, his hair was messier than it had ever been, they'd snogged about four times that day, and he looked just adorable when he was muttering about the damn cat, which she pointed out was actually a kneazle.

"Cat, kneazle, whatever." Harry said, even as his hand stroked the kitten…was it a kneazling? Ginny thought…looking for his shirt.

He got on his knees and ducked under the bed, then sat up, looking at her, "Gin, you're laying on it!"

"Am I?" She asked, smiling sweetly, "Aw and I just got comfortable…Mmm, I feel so rested, I think I'll take a—ah, hey!" He pushed her to get the shirt, stood, bent down and pecked her lightly on the lips.

"Better to take the brunt of the yelling early, and plus I've got to help Aunt Petunia make dinner anyways."

"I hate your relatives." Ginny muttered, pushing herself up, "And just because you pushed me…" She pulled hair band out of her pocket, and began to finger comb her hair.

He paused for a moment of pondering, "You have about a billion of those in your pocket, don't you?"

"Maybe." She said, standing up after she had tied it up, straightening her shirt and jeans, turning around and shaking her bum joyfully, "Am I presentable?"

"Sure." He said, grinning, reaching out and pushing her bum, leading her towards the door, "Nope, not you, slick." He nudged Galahad with his shoe, "Aunt Petunia sees you before she knows you're here and she'll skin me alive."

"Well, then Aunt Petunia can drop dead because Mummy's not leaving her little baby or her lovely Arnold alone." Ginny said in a mock baby voice, leaning down to scoop a now purring Galahad up, letting him lick her face with his rough tongue. She slipped away from an eye-rolling Harry, gathered Arnold, who had been sitting on the window sill, basking in the sun, and headed to the door, zipping out before Harry could wrap his arm around her waist and keep her from making Petunia shriek in outrage. She was almost deathly afraid of cats, which was probably why she sent him to Mrs. Figg's, most likely because she thought that since she was frightened of them he'd be _terrified_. He'd actually just felt itchy and…sick.

"Catch me if you can, Potter!" She giggled, rushing down the stairs. Harry groaned. Petunia would skin her alive, instead. He drudged down the hallway, and was near the end of the staircase when Petunia screamed, "GET IT AWAY FROM ME! GET IT OUT! GET IT AWAY!"

"Why, whatever is the matter, Mrs. Dursley?" He heard Ginny say. He hopped down the last steps, rushing into the living room to find Petunia had jumped onto the coffee table; Vernon was trying to coax her down while yelling at Ginny. Dudley was cowering in the corner and Ron, Ron was standing there, gaping.

"BOY, GET YOUR RUDDY FRIEND AWAY FROM MY WIFE! NOW! RIGHT EFFIN' NOW! AND GET THAT BLOODY CAT OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I WRING ITS LITTLE NECK!"

Ginny's smile vanished in an instant, "Why you fa—"

"Ginny, yeah, remember, be _polite_." Harry muttered to her, taking her by the waist and dragging her into the hallway, "Gin, please, don't. Just don't aggravate them. As much humor it would cause, it only makes it worse."

"Harry, how dare he…you left Galahad in there!"

"What!"

Ginny slipped out of his grasp, ran back into the living room, and luckily, Galahad had had enough sense to flee from Vernon's rather large feet, rushing towards Ron even as he hissed at them, swiping with his claws out.

"Come here, you little bugger." Ron picked Galahad up, "You're going to get yourself killed, little guy. Now, I've been in that kind of situation, what you've really got to do is run like hell and keep your wand steady and brandished. In fact…I think you did just that. Well done!"

"Is it me or is he getting smarter?" Ginny asked Harry, relief having flooded her knowing her kneazle was safe. Arnold had slipped down her shirt and was clinging with the little tiny suction cups beneath his furry exterior to her shirt. She scooped him up, "Sorry, Arnold."

He chirped rapidly at his owner. Petunia screeched.

"Oh, shut up!" Ginny said, impatiently, walking over to Ron, taking Galahad from him.

"He's an innocent little kitten, so mellow out." Ginny told her, fury bright in her eyes, "And you are so lucky that I don't call Tonks for threatening him!"

There was a very loud, POP, and a sapphire haired Tonks appeared before them. She had changed from her orange shirt and black skirt to an even more revealing black shirt and pajama pants with little vibrantly blue bugs patterned across them, with a bathrobe hastily thrown over her shoulders. Her knees gave out and she fell backwards, into Harry, who caught her.

"Wotcher, Harry!" She said, grinning. Petunia screamed again, and Harry began to wonder if she was undergoing a mental breakdown, "You called?"

"Not exactly." Harry said.

"Really?" She asked, leaning into him, grinning, "You know, Harry, you look rather cute at this angle."

He lifted a brow, fighting a nervous grin.

"Tonks, back off, you've got yourself a boyfriend." Ginny said, looking at Harry possessively, but smiling at her friend all the same.

"Ah, but Werewolves can be so cranky sometimes." Tonks winked at Dudley when she said this. He had been staring at her with beady little eyes gleaming with desire. Harry saw him whimper when she said 'werewolf' and hastily look away.

"We-were-werewolves?" Vernon spluttered. Petunia fainted.

Harry groaned, putting his face in his hands, "Why?"

"Oh, cheer up, Harry." Tonks patted him on the back, "What's all this about threatening?"

"Oh, nothing." Ginny said, looking at Vernon, "Unless you'd rather tell her, Mr. Dursley? I'm sure she'd tell her boyfriend, who happens to be a very close friend ours. Not to mention, she herself is a very powerful witch. She works for the ministry, as an auror. A dark wizard catcher."

Vernon looked at her, holding a very limp Petunia. Fear showed in his eyes, but also disdain and disbelief. He obviously didn't think this…girl, with blue hair and scanty clothing was a dark wizard catcher.

"Hmph, anyways." Tonks gave him a look with piercing purple eyes, "If we're done here, I'd much rather be going to bed."

"How late is it?" Ginny asked, curiously.

"About eight, why?" Tonks asked, looking at her with a cocked head.

"Oh. No reason." She and Harry shared a look of surprise. They hadn't even noticed it was dark out.

"Why did it take you all so long?" Harry asked Vernon.

"We stopped for something to eat." He sneered.

"Can you all handle this?" Tonks asked, putting her hands on her hips. They all nodded, "Okay. Dedalus and Elphias are on duty and Remy and I are on call, so…give a little whistle…" She grinned, winking.

"Uncle Vernon, why don't you all go up to bed, and get some rest," Harry said after she'd apparated away with another POP.

"Don't tell me what to do, boy!" Vernon snapped, gathering up his wife with difficulty, "Come on, Dudders, we're going upstairs. Don't touch anything! And everything you break and everything you eat will be paid for everything you mess up will be cleaned…spotlessly. I won't be doing this for free! Got it? All of you will be helping with the boy's chores! No exceptions." He looked at Ginny, who scowled back. Galahad hissed at him, bearing his claws. Vernon barked angrily at him incoherently, and stepping into the hall.

Harry gave both Ron and Ginny looks that said to just keep silent.

Dudley skittered past, nervously, and followed his father up the stairs, which creaked from the amount of weight upon them. Harry slumped down on a chair, wishing he had had the courage to zap Vernon in the back with a rather charged up stinging hex, but also glad he had restrained himself.

"Er, that was…awkward." Ron said, sitting down into the sofa. "Will we really have to do chores?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"Why? The threats seem to work wonders." Ginny said, plopping down on the floor, letting Galahad free. He pranced rather pompously towards the sofa, reached a paw under it and suddenly there was a loud RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

Harry grabbed him, "Galahad!"

"Oh, no one will notice. That's why he did it to the bottom of the couch." Ginny rolled her eyes. She felt very strongly the need to sabotage these mean and ugly Muggles.

"Still." Harry looked at Galahad, lifting him up to his eyelevel, "No scratching furniture or carpets or anything in this house for that matter, pussy-cat."

He meowed innocently, swatting at Harry's face with a furry paw playfully, "Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm saying."

"You're very cranky, Harry."

"Hmph." He said, setting Galahad on the floor. The kneazling sat down, and looked up at Harry, watching him with wide, golden-yellow eyes. His tail slithered about the floor, the end flicking as he kept his eyes on Harry the whole while. Ginny found this oddly hilarious and commented, "Does the son rebel against his daddy?"

Harry glared at her, then down at Galahad who meowed in a very…dignified way.

"Maybe he's an animagus." Ron interrupted, "He's too smart for his own good. Crookshanks isn't even this smart."

"Crookshanks is only part kneazle." Ginny pointed out.

"Your point?" Ron asked confusedly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, pulling Arnold down from her shoulder to stroke him with her finger, "Full-blooded kneazles are far more intelligent than cats, Ron. Even the devious Crookshanks. Note how he's more human than any other cat. He likes to tease and knows what we're saying."

Ron shrugged, "Whatever. So…you guys didn't…?"

"Ron, drop it." Ginny demanded, "It's not of your business!"

"No." Harry said at the same time.

Ron looked relieved, "You guys were having a…moment. So I just…yeah."

"Thank you." Ginny said, looking at him with a rare soft expression, "We appreciated that."

He mumbled a 'you're welcome' then turned away, "Anyways, I'm _starving_. I managed to scribble up some pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes, but I'm dying of hunger. I didn't want to touch anything in the kitchen."

"It's okay." Harry said, rolling his eyes, "I will do the chores, but I won't pay for the food that we eat tonight. We'll go grocery shopping when Hermione gets here, and we'll just go to a food place tomorrow."

"With muggle food?" Ginny asked, intrigued.

"Yes, muggle food. I think it has hamburgers and stuff like that."

"Holy Harpies!" Ginny said, "What's a hamburger?"

"Didn't you take Muggle Studies?" Harry asked.

"I fell asleep when they talked about food." She mumbled, shrugging. Harry laughed delightedly.

After eating some stale crisps, and a few bland cucumber and mayonnaise sandwiches, the three headed up to Harry's room and pushed the trunks that sat outside his door inside. Harry immediately offered the bed to Ginny, which ensued an argument in which she protested that it was _his _bed, and he proffered that she was the girl, she deserved the bed, in which she called him sexist, and he called her unladylike.

"I am perfectly ladylike." She told him, putting her hands on her hips. Arnold was sitting on the window sill again, peeking out at the street below. Galahad was prowling the floor where Ron was trying to conjure up two sleeping bags with great difficulty.

"Then take the bed oh Lady of Ladies." Harry told her, frustratingly.

"Why don't we all just sleep on the floor?" Ginny asked, then stopped, "Better yet, you and I can share a sleeping bag, and Ron, you can have the bed!"

He looked at her, to the bed, and back to Ginny, "Ginny, like I'm going to let you and Harry sleep on the floor together."

"Oh, Ronnie, pleeeeeeease." She dropped on her knees in front of him, placed her in hands in a praying position. Harry rolled her eyes. She was going to be melodramatic again. "Pretty please. We won't do anything. I swear. You'll be sleeping right there…it would be…ick. Please? You get the nice comfy bed and I have to sleep on a cold, hard floor with a stinky Harry."

"I don't stink!" Harry said, glaring at her, "In fact, I'm taking a shower right now."

He grabbed his towel and clothes from his open trunk and left, huffing. Ron looked at her, "You said something earlier that has him really frustrated and annoyed with himself, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes." She looked at the door where her boyfriend had just left, her heart aching, "Yes, I know. Just…let me sleep on the floor, Ron. We'll alternate. You get the bed tonight, I get the bed tomorrow, only because Harry will demand it, Hermione the night after tomorrow, and Harry last, and so on and so forth. Unless Hermione can conjure another bed…" She grinned at him mischievously. "Then unto each couple their own."

Ron stared at her.

"You really are thick aren't you?" She asked, frustrated.

"Is that any way to convince me?" Ron asked, equally so.

"I think I've already convinced you." She took his wand, concentrated very, very hard and said a spell, transfiguring the blanket into a sleeping bag fit for two, "There, now you don't have to do the work."

Ron grumbled annoyingly, gathered up his blanket and pillow threw it on the bed and turned away from her, falling onto it in full outfit, "You can change."

"Psh, duh. It's not like I'm leaving this room by myselfwith Harry's cousin next door. Just don't look?"

"Like I would want to look, flatty." Ron said, staring at the wall, forgetting she still had his wand. He got nicked in the shoulder with a rather hard bruising spell and said, "Hey!"

"I am not flat!"

"BE QUIET!"

They shut up.

* * *

Harry returned to find Ron snoring in his bed, wearing his day-clothes, and Ginny finishing up, using Ron's wand to brush her teeth magically. She looked up at him and saw that he was looking very tired and weary. (Also incredibly adorable with wet hair!) It had been a long day, after all. She opened her arms for him and he shut the door, walking to her, sliding into her warm embrace, putting his face in her red hair, inhaling that sweet, sweet scent of flowers that seemed to follow her everywhere. 

"I'm sorry." She said, very quietly. She hated apologizing, more so because it made her feel bad for being wrong and pushing to be right than being prideful over it.

"What for?" He asked, pulling away to look at her. Her face was clear and beautiful…as always. Pale skin lightly dusted with dozens upon dozens of freckles and a perfect nose and mouth, with gorgeous brown eyes lined with long, full lashes and lit with a brightness he found only in her eyes, they were all beautiful to him.

"For being so pushy." She said, looking at him sadly, "I shouldn't pressure you into thinking about marriage and kids."

"No, no…someday." He told her, very softly, "Maybe someday. But I can't before he's dead…I just can't."

"That would be the same as letting him win." Ginny told him, looking at him fiercely, "Letting him rule your life by not living it is the same as letting him win. I can understand the children thing, we are too young for that, and I realize that now. But I want a family with you later on, if it's possible. But marriage…I don't want to wait for that."

"We have to think about it. I don't want to get married just because of the war." He told her, looking into her eyes, "I want to get married because we're both sure we're ready."

"Do you want to marry me…someday?" She asked, cocking her head.

"Of course I do. Someday." He told her, very softly, his voice full of emotion as he said, "I love you."

She sighed, "Then wouldn't that make us ready? I love you so much Harry. Marriage seems right…"

"We'll give it some time. But maybe…maybe." He said, looking at her, "I need to ask your parents and Remus and maybe Bill and Fleur, Hermione, Hagrid…I just think we need advice."

"Whatever." She told him, smiling, "I can live with that. Let's go to bed."

"Do you want to take a shower?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I took one this morning." She grinned mischievously at him, and said in a sing-song voice, "You're stalling!"

"We've never…you know, fallen asleep together." He muttered, his face going a little pink as he avoided saying 'slept together'.

She took his hand in hers, kissed his fingertips making his stomach flood with warmth and butterflies. "Well there's always a time for firsts. Come on."

She led him to the sleeping bag, turned and took the hem of his shirt, "What are you doing?" He asked, alarmed.

She rolled her eyes, "Harry Potter, don't try to tell me you of all people sleep in pajamas. Ronnie over there sleeps in the nudies, when he's not at school and you're not there."

Harry shuddered at the mental image and Ginny giggled. "Otherwise, he sleeps in his boxers when he's not in close proximities with his baby sister. So strip 'em off, warlock of mine!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Celestina Warbeck?"

Ginny howled with laughter then clapped a hand over her mouth when a loud snore emitted from down the hall and instead chortled into her hand, leaning heavily upon Harry. He couldn't help but laugh at her overenthusiastic nature to laugh so loudly. He loved the way it lit up her face and the way her eyes glowed when she laughed…or when she was angry. He thought she looked…appealing when she was angry.

"We should get to bed." Ginny said, pulling his shirt over his head. He turned away from her, from her giggling, and swiftly tugged off his pajama pants to stand in his boxers. She giggled, "Like I haven't seen your chest before Harry."

He turned to her, lowering his eyebrows in a glare when she smiled at him in a cheesy manner. She tugged him to her, pulling him down for a quick but very mushy kiss, her hands sliding through his slick wet hair.

"Mmmhmm." She murmured, pulling away, smiling at him. He touched her cheek, then let her tug him down to the floor, and they both slipped into the warm cocoon of a sleeping bag. Harry felt awkward, not knowing what he could do, what position he should lie in, where he could put his hands. Ginny noticed the tension and turned him onto his side, gently, and did the same with her own body, so she faced him. She shifted she pressed up against him, smiling when she felt him tense even more, then relax when she pulled his arms around her and slid hers around his waist, resting her forehead on his chest, her cheek on his shoulder.

"See? Not so bad…" She murmured, snuggling into him. He nodded, placing his chin on the top of her head, stroking her long ponytail. Ginny liked the feeling of his hands tickling through her mane of hair, and shifted against him. He lowered his hand to lightly stroke up and down her back in a soothing motion. She purred, but he stopped.

"Sorry." He mumbled, almost embarrassedly.

"Huh? Don't stop now." She said, urgent, "That felt good."

"Really? I didn't want to…do something wrong." He muttered his hand finding her back again, his fingers going up and down the dip of her spine. She shivered, reached behind her, took his hand and slid it under his shirt. He stopped, froze.

"Oh, quit it, Harry, it's just rubbing my back." She said, but the feeling of his warm hand pressed against her flesh did have appeal and made her feel all gooey inside. She didn't open her eyes, just nestled deeper against him. After a long pause he lightly stroked his fingers up and down the small length of her lower back and Ginny began to drift off, smiling into his chest. He continued to rub her back even knowing she had dozed off, staring bewilderedly at her face of contentment. It amazed him that the simply act of stroking her back and holding her as she slept could make her smile in her sleep so pleasantly. It amazed him that this feeling felt so perfect and wonderful and…comforting.

He liked this feeling. A lot.

Leaning forward, being careful not to wake her, he pressed his lips to her forehead, lingered as he closed his eyes and held that moment forever in his mind. He hugged her tighter, lightly skimming his fingers over her skin. He began to fall asleep, his face pressed against Ginny's, his arms tightly wrapped around her, wishing he could never let go, that it could always be this perfect and pushing back the thought that whispered 'it won't always be like this…' and promising that he would make the girl in his arms as happy as he could in every way that seemed right. He promised he would make it just as perfect as it was right that second as much as he could for as long as they had left together. With that thought he slipped into a peaceful sleep full of dreams of Ginny and a life they could have together.

**oOoOoOo**

Quietly, Galahad, who had been sitting in Harry's open trunk, curled up on his robes, which now evidently had bunches of cat fur on them, approached them. He lightly padded over their intertwined bodies to the head of the sleeping bag, peeking down at their happy faces interestedly. He slipped back down to the foot of the sleeping bag, curled around their shins and settled down to rest for a little bit. (He was after all nocturnal and didn't sleep during the night).

He smiled to himself, thinking how silly his two new humans were. They were so obviously mates, and like his own parents, they were foolishly courting each other all the time. It made him purr; all this joyful courtship. He himself knew it was a bit off for him, he was still a kneazling after all.

But he knew there was some dame out there for him. Quite a few actually.

Kneazles always know, that was his motto. And they did, according to his mother.

But this Kneazle knew more than he would ever let on, and he was going to keep it that way, until his humans were ready for it. Sliding into dreams of little purple mice and sunlit days chasing pixies, he purred contentedly.

Life was good.

* * *

A/N—Ah, I love cats. I'm more of a dog person, but cats are just…cats. My own cat (he's a little bit messed up in the head) 

has been with my family since he was born (His mother; Shadow to my family and Jinxie to me because I thought Shadow

was too normal of a name, having to live with my insane family who gave me a _boy_'s name; ran away about six months ago.

She was quite the coldhearted lady, so it wasn't unexpected). He's still young, only about a year and a half (the same as my

niece) and he loves running through the house chasing imaginary flies, running up the curtains and jumping on my head in the

mornings when I'm walking down the stairs. He looked like a gremlin when he was a baby, so my sister _had_ to name him

Gizmo. I wanted to name him Galahad, after the cat in one of my favorite books, the In Death Futuristic Romantic Suspense

series by Nora Roberts writing as J. D. Robb, but _no_, I already named both of the dogs, Callie the Golden Retriever (named

after the main character in the very first Nora Roberts book I ever read when I was ten…yeah, I was so advanced) and Ruby,

who is a Jack Russell Rat Terrier who seriously needs some Prozac, so_ I _didn't have any more animal naming privilege cards

in the family game of 'Monopoly'. Anyways, in tribute to the bi-colored eyed Galahad from In Death that is what Ginny's

(and Harry's) kneazle has been named.

Now that I've finished my rant, onto Harry Potter! Like I stated in my Author's Note in the last chapter, Chapter 3 will be

posted on Wednesday (hopefully if I write it all by then…I have a problem with procrastination…go figure). It might be a

little late, because I have to get a head-start on my 5-hour community service (I had the whole summer to do it but like I said

above…Procrastinator...) for each 9-weeks quarter in school. I'm going to do stripes at Sentara on Monday, yay! I love

helping people, and I get to imagine I'm in St. Mungo's. (LOL). And if I don't change the title around about a billion times

before I post Chapter 3, it will be called 'Can I mutilate something…Please?' I'll leave you to guess what this is supposed to

mean. P.

I woke up today (Thursday) with a bad headache so if some of it seems a little pissed off and angry at certain characters…

well, that's because I couldn't think straight and the Jets (I live near an naval airbase…Woot, Jet Noise!) have been killing me

all morning…well at least since whatever time it was when I woke up. (I take full advantage of summertime laziness).

This certainly turned out as a longer Author's note than I expected. I tend to rant when I'm hurting…or when I'm rather

hyped on caffeine…or when I've got a really big project (except English and Social Studies, they're the only subjects where I

start projects immediately) that I'm stalling on doing.

And I'm still not talking about Harry Potter….

Oh, well. If you've read this far, kudos to you! muah

Thanks for reading and PLLLLLEAAAAASE review! (It makes me all warm inside when you do!)

-VANVADU…


	4. Chapter 3: The First Strike

DISCLAIMER: Same as the last three chapters…not mine, blah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH! LOL. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE  
DELAY! SO MUCH HAS BEEN GOING ON AND I WAS LIKE 'AAHHHHH! Anyways…

* * *

**Secret Promise**

**Chapter 3: The First Strike **

**oOoOoOo**

Ring around the rosies, a pocket full of spears.

—Wicked Witch of the West, _the Wizard of Oz_—

**oOoOoOo**

Hermione Granger woke up to the sound of her softly blaring alarm clock and quickly leaned over to turn it off. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, kicking off her blanket and setting her feet on the warm carpet beneath her. She stood up, stretching to the sky, yawning loudly. At first she was alarmed by her surroundings, the warm lavender walls, the framed posters and pictures and attendance awards, the shelves stacked with books, the large window that displayed the buildings across the street and a strip of muggy gray sky. She was used to the slate stone walls adorned with tapestries and the painting of a lady with the plaque 'Gloria Tangentry, Gryffindor 1407-1414' above her head and cold stone floors and the giggling of two annoying other girls.

Instead, she stood in her room. It was quiet and peaceful and warm. The only sounds she could hear was the sounds of the urbanites below and the soft hum of a radio playing beneath her. It was tuned to the eclectic station, so her father was making breakfast that morning, which meant that her mother was either sleeping in, or she was downstairs, reading in the study. She felt warmth at the thought of being home…finally; then excitement at the thought that her parents had agreed to allow her to go to Harry's, albeit reluctantly. They had hoped she could spend more time with them this summer, but when she had explained all the horrible things that were happening (this time in much detail) they had agreed with much pain in their voice, before pulling her into a very tight, very desperate three-person hug.

She would be arriving at Harry's by car, so she at least had the ride to Surrey with her parents. Tonks, however, would be riding along with them in the car, on Hermione's request, and Order members would also tail them from their house, to the Dursleys'. It was all just a safety precaution, and it made Hermione feel_ much _safer.

She went through her daily routine of making her bed, opening her window to the sounds below, gathering up the clothes she would wear that day, crossing from her room to the bathroom, taking a quick, conservative shower, brushing and flossing her teeth, combing her hair (which took much longer than the shower, unfortunately), changing her clothes, putting the old ones and her towel into the laundry basket, finishing up by pulling her hair into a tight, but messy ponytail, and then exiting the bath, closing the door behind her. She rushed barefoot down the stairs, as she remembered doing as a child, entered the kitchen with a smile, "Good morning, Daddy!"

Walt Granger wasn't a tall man, but he wasn't short either. He was as he so loved to tell his wife, 'of average boring height and average boring weight' to which she replied that 'average is perfectly fine when you're intelligent and unique on the inside.' He had bushy brown hair that he had learned to crop short at a young age, and scholarly features, such as a long nose, a thin mouth and high brows. His eyes were brown, like his daughter's, and his skin tanned very easily. He smiled at his daughter, who had grown up so fast. Already she was eighteen. She could be off to college right now, if she wasn't a witch. And now that the school might be closing…It worried him, all this stuff his Hermione had confessed yesterday. It gave him a cold, worried feeling that didn't sit well in his stomach.

"Good morning, Hermione!" He smiled at her. She would always be his little girl, no matter how old she was, or if she was dating and ready to get married…he hoped to God she wasn't ready to get married.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked, picking up the paper he had sat on the kitchen table.

"Same as usual, princess," He told her, grinning, "Brown eggs, scorched pancakes, burnt bacon, and some fruit and sugar free OJ."

Hermione laughed, "I don't know why Mum and I let you near the kitchen anymore."

Walt lifted a finger to his mouth, putting on a thinking expression, "Hm, I don't know! You're the ones who ask me to cook on weekends."

"Are you insulting us, Walter?" Jane Granger entered the kitchen, wearing a warm, fuzzy expression. She looked very tired, as she did most mornings, but the bags beneath her eyes were thick and her eyes were slightly bloodshot. It made Hermione feel really bad, knowing that she was the cause of her mother's bout of insomnia this time.

Her mother wasn't a beautiful woman, but she wasn't ugly either. She was pleasant as pleasant could be, in her opinion. Her bland brownish blonde hair was usually tied back with a rubber band, out of her eyes, and her eyes were a brilliant golden color. She had rather rosy cheeks and a bright smile. That was all that mattered to both Hermione and Walter, who thought she was beautiful inside and out.

"Hello, sweetie." She kissed her daughter's forehead, gave her an unusually tight hug, and smiled at her husband tiredly. "I hope you didn't burn breakfast too badly this morning, love?"

He gave her a look.

Hermione looked at the way her parents watched each other, love brightening their eyes. She was lucky her parents loved each other so much. Most of the children in her primary school had had divorced parents, something that even the overly intelligent Hermione couldn't understand fully. Even now. She had decided that if she was going to marry, then she had to be sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with that one person.

He could be infuriating, but every moment was exhilarating and she loved it. Every second of every fight, every look, every battle. She had loved him forever it seemed.

Harry and Ginny seemed to have fire and passion, the ability to dominate and submit equally, it wasn't easy to tell who was in control because they were equal in almost everything, while she and Ron had fire and friction. Both of them had to dominate, and both had to be right, both had to lead. And that caused adrenaline, which in turn…

"You've gone away, sweet pea." Walter commented. She snapped to attention to stare into her father's eyes, which had lowered to stare into hers.

"Hmm?" She asked, blinking.

Walter lifted his brows, "You're not one to daydream, princess. Is something bothering you?"

"Bothering? No, no, not bothering." She smiled at him, "Just a thought. About relationships."

Walt and Jane shared a look, then gave Hermione pained expressions that made her laugh, "Oh, I have a boyfriend, you two; it's not the end of the world! I'm—"

"Yes, you're eighteen, freedom to live your life, you're an adult, we know. Just…think with your head and not with your loins."

Hermione moaned, "MUM!"

"What! It's true!"

"It's…odd." She told her, shuddering.

Jane laughed at her daughter's discomfort, even more at her husband's pale, sickly look.

"You torture us, Janie, really, you do." Walter patted his wife's shoulder absently, turned away to gather the food.

"Yum!" Hermione said dryly, lifting a fork of blackened bacon.

"Oh, hush!"

* * *

"Geroff!" Harry swatted at a weight on his head, pushing.

"Ow!"

"What?" He opened blurry eyes, unable to see without his glasses. He grabbed them from where they sat on the nearest trunk, looked around. His vision cleared and he saw a flash of fire red hair and bright brown eyes. Ginny had pushed away from his hand, looking at him with grogginess, leaning on her hands for balance.

"Oh, did I hit you?" He asked, worriedly, pulling her close to examine her head.

She laughed, blearily, shaking her head. She was obviously still half-asleep. She mumbled, "No…missed."

"Then what…"

"MEOWWW!" He blinked at the strange creature that had just jumped on his head.

"What the…?" It took a few moments to process, "Galahad!"

"Five more minutes, mummy!" Ron groaned from the bed. Ginny was laughing hysterically, watching Harry try to look up at the kneazling that had curled itself about his head. He looked like he had just had a heart attack by the expression on his face and Galahad was curled tightly about his black locks, messier now because he had fallen asleep with wet hair. He was purring and a paw was leaning down to swipe at Harry's neck.

"Please tell me there isn't a cat on my head?" Harry asked her, looking as if his pride had been severely wounded.

"There isn't a cat on your head, Harry." Ginny told him, sleep sliding away as she barely contained her glee, "There is a _kneazle _on your head, though."

Harry paused, looking at her with pursed lips and cut eyes. His brows were lowered in a glower and the green of his eyes gleamed. Ginny looked at him, cocking her head as if to dare him to do what he was thinking of doing.

Slowly, he lifted his hands, pulling the reluctant kneazling off his head, setting it on the sleeping bag beside him. Galahad pounced on his hand, gnawing at his knuckle and Harry glared at him, snatching his hand away. The kitten purred and pranced out of reach, his tail waving behind him mockingly. Harry turned to Ginny, glaring. She saw the gleam in his eyes and jumped back but he pounced just as quickly as the cat.

"Oh, Harry! NOOOOOO!" She gave a snort of high-pitched laughter as his hands tickled her sides and stomach, "Stop….no….ahahhahahaa…nooo! HAHAHA!" She gave a string of giggles, curses, and snorts and tried to slip away, but he had her pinned to the floor.

"I'm…ohmigod….I'm sorry….stoooop….that…tickles! HAHAHA….uncle…uncle…" She gasped for breath, wriggling beneath him, trying not to laugh trying to ignore the sensations of tickling. _Resist…resist…resist._

He was grinning widely down at her until Ron jolted up with a shout and an angry look on his face, "GET OFF MY SISTER!"

Harry, with a strange bout of courage, instead grabbed her by the waist and rolled over so she sat on top of him. "There, I'm off of her."

He was smiling and laughing. There wasn't a worry or a care in his eyes, which were strangely bright with humor and love and emotion. Ginny smiled down at him, her heart beating, her stomach filling with hot love…he looked so happy. She couldn't resist bending down and pressing her mouth firmly to his, kissing him sensually as she straddled him, running her hands up his bare chest.

"Oh…EW, that's….you two…ugh!"

"Back…off…Ron." Ginny murmured in between kisses. Harry was cradling her head, bringing her mouth to his demandingly. Ginny, with any other guy, would have immediately tried to gain control, but with Harry…this made her feel all….Mmm.

"I'm taking a bloody shower." He slammed the door, after gathering up some clothes and a towel. There was a pausing moment, although the two snogging didn't notice it for they were—literally—wrapped up in one another, then Ron stomped back in, took his wand and stomped back out, gagging when he saw his sister lean cozily into Harry, deepening the kiss by opening her mouth. "OH MY GOD, YOU—TWO—ARE—DISGUSTING!" He fled.

"That got rid of him." And the two continued.

Galahad purred in content agreement, jumping onto the bed from Ron's trunk, slinking into the now vacant pillow and curling up on it to fall asleep.

* * *

"Woo-hoo, road-trip!" Nymphadora Tonks slipped into the backseat of the Granger's practical but sleek sedan, following Hermione. She sported long brown hair today, and brown eyes, and looked to only be about a year or two older than Hermione. Actually, she looked like an older sister. ("Have to play the part, don't I?") Her attire, too, was practical…well, for her. Jeans and a midnight blue blouse looked actually very nice on her, in an odd, strange way. There was a gold bracelet with dangling charms sitting on her wrist that glinted in the sun and Hermione leaned over in the seat examined it closely.

She saw seven charms—A wolf, a moon, a lizard-like creature that could have been a chameleon, which would be fitting seeing as Tonks was a metamorphmagus, a rose, a heart, a musical half-note, and what she imagined was a wand.

"Oh, it's brilliant, isn't it?" Tonks asked excitedly, her eyes bright with love and feeling, "Remus gave it to me, for my birthday, when we weren't even dating. It's so flashy that I normally don't wear it, auror duties and all. And he spent so much money on it, the goof, when I don't even wear it all the time."

"It's beautiful." Hermione smiled at her. Jane looked back at the two girls, saw the moment they were in and smiled, saying quietly, "Well, dears, we're off to see the wizards!"

Hermione and Tonks looked at each other, gaping then they both burst into gales of laughter.

Walter shook his head, chuckling as he started up the car. He glanced into the rear view mirror, watching the two-cab truck behind him start up. He recognized the man at the wheel as the shabbily dressed and sickly looking middle-aged fellow from last year, who had been part of the group that had traveled over to Hermione's friend's relatives to threaten them, according to his daughter.

Tonks turned around and gave them a big thumbs-up, smiling widely and winking. The bald black man whose ear was adorned with a hoop earring waved his hand at her and the fellow at the wheel made a 'rolling of the eyes' expression.

"Aw, you know he wants me." Tonks giggled to Hermione, and then looked to Jane and Walter, "Sorry if you heard that, Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Jane just laughed, "That makes me feel old, call me Jane."

"Walter or Walt." Mr. Granger said, smiling, pulling out of the drive and into the street, "Well, you have the map, honey."

"That's right and it's going to stay that way, Walter." Jane patted her husband's arm, "You're just as bad with directions as you are with cooking."

"Is the only thing I'm good at dentistry?" He mumbled grumpily.

"No. There are…other things." Jane winked at the girls through the review mirror.

"MOTHER!"

* * *

"Wonderful." Harry pulled on his shirt, smiling at Ginny who still stood in her pajamas, looking cranky, but satisfied. She stretched up high, grinning at him through half closed eyes as he slowly lowered his gaze to her slightly revealed midriff. She laughed at him, pulling him into a tight hug, pecking him on the cheek then grabbing her clothes and Harry's towel, left for the shower that Ron had vacated moments after they entered the hallway. Harry asked for his wand.

"Why?" Ron asked, confused. He gave up his wand anyhow. Harry set it firmly in Ginny's hand.

"Just in case, Gin." He told her, very firmly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, took the wand, "You're so paranoid." And stepped away, pushing the door behind her. She popped her head out at the last minute, "Wanna join me?"

Ron looked like he might blow, and Harry shook his head, laughing. She shrugged, "You sure?"

"Ginny." Harry told her, his mirth glowing in his eyes. She laughed, slipped the door closed and there was a click and a temporary locking and sticking charm so no one could get past.

"Harry, I'm going to kill you!" Ron told him, grabbing him by the arm. Harry just looked at him, eyebrows raised, "If the situation had been switched and Hermione had just asked you that question, tell me, would you have said no?"

Ron blew, "YOU'RE A BLODDY GIT!"

Harry grinned cheekily, feeling suddenly different than his old self, "Possibly."

Ron huffed, let him go and stomped to the room, saying he had to write a letter to Hermione. Harry nodded, crossing his arms, leaning up against the wall beside the bathroom. He felt like a pervert, but he didn't want to leave Ginny alone, even with the magic locking precautions, especially when he knew his uncle was downstairs (it was a Saturday), and by the loud movements in the room across from the bathroom, Dudley was still here, or maybe he had just gotten in after sneaking out like he did every night. Harry wouldn't know.

Ron opened the door and peeked his head out, "Hermione—through the Order I guess—sent an owl. She'll be here around two or three."

Harry smiled, "Great! Now, you can spend time with her and work out…things, and you won't have to watch Ginny and me so much!"

"What's gotten into you two?" Ron growled, looking sour.

"Ron…." Harry looked at him, and Ron, for the very first time, saw the emotion stir into his eyes when he thought about Ginny, saw the softness in his expression when they spoke about her, "She makes me happy. She makes me…feel happy and alive and…"

"Whole," Ron offered, shrugging, "Ginny's always been able to do that. Everyone says so. Bill and Charlie said she was able to light up a room even when she was a baby."

Harry grinned at that, "Was she a pretty baby?"

Ron shrugged, "I have no idea. Mum's the one with the—no! No, no, no!"

"What?" Harry asked, interested. He pondered Ron's horrified face and a light lit in his head, "Are there pictures of you, Ron?"

"No!" His voice was strained and his snapped the door shut.

Harry burst out in laughter. The thought of a baby Ron was disturbing and yet hilarious. He himself had a few pictures of him as a baby in the photo album of his parents…but who was he to judge his own baby cuteness? Ginny's baby pictures…he wondered if her hair had been redder or duller then, or if her eyes had been brighter or darker, her cheeks rosy or just like they were now? It was odd, wanting to see her pictures…He wanted to see every picture that had ever been taken of her, hear every story of her life. He wanted to know everything about her.

He had never wanted that before, at least not to this degree. Shaking his head, wondering if he had gone insane, he heard a faint voice from the bathroom, singing softly. He leaned in closer, a smile tilting his lips when he realized it was Ginny, singing just little syllables, as if she was dancing around in the shower, bobbing her head to a tune that played in her mind. Then the image came to his head and he straightened, blushing and frowning at himself. He needed to stop that, lest he lose control before he had planned it all out.

The door opened across from him and he tensed. Dudley stood there, staring at him with beady and bloodshot eyes, frowning. He stared at him, frowning, before standing up straighter and giving him a sneer, "What the hell are you waiting out here for?"

Harry kept his face emotionless, "What does it look like?"

Dudley looked at the bathroom, heard the sound of the shower running. He looked confused then shook his head, "You're letting one of those _freaks_ take a shower?"

"I'm one of them, Big D, and I've been using it for years." Harry said, shrugging indifferently.

"Is the girl there?" Dudley asked, looking at him with gleaming eyes.

Harry felt fury settle in his belly uneasily and the monster in his chest roared with possessiveness at the look on his cousin's face. He knew the pig was a pervert, you could see it in his piggy-little eyes. "Back off."

"Why?" Dudley flexed his large arm, "She's staying in_ my_ house, she's free game."

Harry saw red and he would have tackled Dudley if he didn't know he would get trampled by the size of him. He might have gotten taller—even more so know that he stood several inches above his cousin—but Dudley had the physical advantage, and he understood that. His hands curled into fists had his sides and his fingernails dug into his palms.

"You touch her, Dudley, and I will kill you." He growled, it wasn't entirely true, but he would make him suffer if he even tried.

Dudley sneered, "I'd like to see you try, Potter!"

Harry whipped out his wand, and Dudley stared at it, whimpered, but said, "Y-you c-can't. They'll—"

"For her, Dudley, I would do anything." He spat, training it on Dudley's heart, "Try me."

Dudley looked at him, beads of sweat slithering down his forehead; he skittered with difficulty through the doorway and tried to slide past him, rushing down the stairs as fast as he could with the weight he carried.

Harry growled at his back, restraining the urge to rush after him and pummel him while shouting off very painful curses concerning a region below the belt.

Ginny stepped out a few minutes later, smelling of Harry's soap and wearing shorts that made his eyes pop and an old Weird Sisters t-shirt. She had dried her hair with Ron's wand and pulled it up into a bun. Her face was clear and glowing and she grinned at him, leaning forward and giving him a sloppy kiss. He couldn't speak.

"Harry," She whispered, socking him one hard in his arm, "I can defend myself."

"Gin." He told her, looking fiercely into her eyes, "I know you can, but Dudley is bigger, Dudley is stronger, Dudley is perverted. And I have a right to stand up for you."

"You have no such right!" She said, her voice angry, "I don't need you to protect—"

He tugged her to him, framing her face and bringing her mouth to his, silencing her with a quick and fiery kiss. She didn't respond for a moment then her arms came around him. He pulled away.

"You don't." He told her, looking at her. Her brown eyes were narrowed. "But I want to."

She huffed, "Fine."

"See? Is it so hard to let me help you?"

"You're an arse."

"But I'm your arse."

There was a stiff pause then they both laughed.

"You're sick, too." Ginny told him, lifting a finger and trailing it along his bottom lip, making him stiffen.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" He asked breathlessly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She pulled him closer, sliding her hands lower down his back, leaning up against him with a smile.

"You made those shorts smaller." He noted.

"You noticed!"

"You're evil."

"You're too bloody noble."

"It's a good thing, Gin." He told her, bending down kissing her, pulling her into his arms, deepening the kiss, putting everything he had into it, showing her a taste of what would happen eventually. She melted, something that made his heart race, feeling her sink into his arms like putty, her hands fisting on his shirt. She opened her mouth a bit, and he slid his tongue over her plush bottom lip, making her make a sound in the back of her throat.

Ginny felt her heart race and her pulse skyrocket when Harry's arms wrapped around her, trapping her against him when she sunk against his chest, the kiss sliding like liquid fire sliding through her blood. It seemed to last an eternity, before he tugged away from her, even as she made a sound of dissatisfaction and disappointment.

"Now who's teasing?" She moaned when he pulled away.

"We have to wait, Gin."

"I know!" She hit him just to make herself feel better. Her mind was drunk with the kiss he had given her.

"I love you." He blushed when he said it but grinned when she smiled at him.

"I know." She said, softening like butter. "I love you, too."

* * *

"So, Tonks how is it that you got involved in the…group?" Walter began after what seemed to be a very long and awkward silence as they headed towards Surrey.

Tonks looked up from where she was trying to read over Hermione's shoulder at the book she had sneaked into the backseat. She smiled at Mr. Granger and said, "Well, I'm an auror, a dark wizard catcher for the ministry, and, to be honest, Death Eaters aren't to keen on my mother and father and me."

"Why not?" Jane Granger inquired, looking up from her novel.

"Well, for one, my dad is a muggleborn and my mother comes from a long line of very pure, wealthy and dark wizards and witches, which makes me a half-blood." Tonks shrugged, "They disowned Mum when she married Dad, but it's no big. She didn't care about all that. So Great Auntie Walburga removed her from the great Black Tapestry."

"She was a Black? As in Sirius Black? Hermione's friend's murdered godfather?" Walter asked, looking at his daughter through the rearview mirror. His daughter winced and Tonks looked sad for a moment.

"Mum was Sirius's favorite cousin." Tonks said then smiled, "Not once did she think he could ever have killed the Potters."

"KILLED THE POTTERS!"

"Oh, Tonks, they don't know that part!" Hermione said, jerking when her father nearly ran them off the road.

"Oops. My bad."

* * *

"Good morning, Uncle Vernon." Harry commented as he came down the stairs with Ron and Ginny at his heel, and Galahad trailing at her feet, entering the kitchen swiftly.

"Boy!" Vernon snapped, lifting a pudgy finger and jabbing it in Harry's direction, standing up from where he sat at the kitchen table. As usual, his face was purple, "What did you say to my son?"

"He made a pass at my girlfriend; I threatened to kill him if he even tried." Ron lifted his eyebrows at Harry and Ginny. The smaller female redhead grumbled something about 'I'd rather kick his ass myself', and crossed her arms.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE DUDLEY OF SUCH CRUDENESS! YOU UNGRATEFUL, WORTHLESS—"

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't think you should finish that sentence." Ginny gave a falsely pleasant smile and stepped forward, Harry tensing as she did so. She pulled out both her and Ron's wand and smiled, waving them at him. Vernon paled, "Yes, two wands. I happen to recall something that happened a while ago, when Harry was, let's say, thirteen? You did something that the ministry had to clear up, hmm?" She directed it towards Harry.

"I blew up my aunt." Harry said, lifting his brows at her. Ron snickered, punching Harry in the arm as if to tell him 'ATTA BOY!'

"Ah, yes, he blew up his aunt, without a wand." Ginny grinned at Vernon, "Are you following me? If you think Harry's good at magic without a wand, think of what I can do with two of them."

"You can't—you wouldn't—"

"I don't really care if I go back to school or not, Mr. Dursley. It might be closing anyways. If I do a wee bit of magic, I don't think the ministry should care anyways, they're busy enough fighting off the death eaters trying to kill everyone."

Vernon looked speechless, but Harry knew the signs of when he was going to blow up and scream at them.

He stepped in front of Ginny, who had a glint in her eyes that Harry didn't exactly want to see at the moment, "Uncle, I'll tell you what. We avoid you, all day long, and only come back for dinner and sleeping. We won't step foot in this house until dinnertime."

Vernon didn't have enough to time to argue or disagree, Harry just nodded, "Deal. Come on, you two." He took Ginny, who he knew was thinking of whether or not she should spit on his uncle, by the hand and led her to the doorway, Ron closely in front of him. Galahad meowed indignantly and he rolled his eyes when Ginny scooped him up and stroked his ears.

"I've got to set out his food upstairs." She put her wand back in her pocket and gathered up Ron's wand, conjuring two bowls. Harry was impressed at her magical skills, especially when she used the aguamenti spell and filled the bowl with water after they quickly rushed upstairs for a few moments.

"Hey, wait a minute." Harry stopped Ginny, a puzzled look on his face, "When Dobby did magic here, and I got blamed for it. How do they know that it's Ron who's doing the magic?"

Ginny stopped, looked at him, thought for a long moment, "I have no idea. But I bet you house elves know more about magic than we ever will. You'll have to ask Dobby."

"Master called?"

Harry nearly jumped out of his shoes when he heard Dobby's familiar high-pitched and squeaky voice. He spun around to face the little elf that stood at his knee, looking as crazy as ever, wearing about a dozen hats, several pairs of socks, and Ron's old Weasley sweater.

"Wicked!" Ron said, grinning, looking at Harry then back at Dobby.

"Hello! Did Noble Harry Potter called Dobby?"

" 'Noble Harry Potter'?" Ginny put her hands on her hips and tried to stifle a giggle when Harry's cheeks pinked.

"Never have you mind Ginny." He turned to Dobby, "Dobby, I am not your master."

"But sir, Master Dumblydoo made sure that if anything happened to Master Dumblydoo that Dobby would make sure to take care of Master Harry Potter, he made Dobby promise! But Dobby would have promised anyways, for Dobby will always serve Master Harry Potter, even when Harry Potter is not his master!"

"Dumblydoo…you mean Dumbledore?" Harry asked a little hoarsely. Dobby bobbed his head, his ears drooping sadly.

"You miss him, too, huh?" Ginny asked, bending down to Dobby's height.

"Dumblydoo was good to Dobby. He let Dobby work as a free elf, with pay and a day off! Dobby doesn't want Hogwarts to close. Hogwarts is now Dobby's home!" He looked at Ginny, "You are Master Harry Potter's mistress?"

"MISTRESS?"

"Not like that, Ron!" Ginny smacked her brother in the thigh, glaring at him, before turning back to Dobby with kind, bright brown eyes. "I'm his girlfriend, yes." She smiled at Harry, she held out her hand, "I'm Ginny."

Dobby burst into tears. Ginny looked confused, turning to Harry with wide eyes. "No one has _ever _asked to shake Dobby's hand before, as an equal!"

"It's nothing, Dobby. You're Harry's friend, and any of Harry's friends are my friends." Ginny instead patted Dobby on the head, gently, "Please don't cry."

Dobby wiped his tears with the long sleeve of his jumper, "Dobby is sorry, Mistress Ginny."

"It's just Ginny, Dobby." Harry said, a little uncomfortable, "Her mother would kill me if you called her my mistress."

Dobby nodded, "Miss Ginny?"

"Perfect." Ginny said, bending down, kissing him on the forehead. Harry smiled at her. She was doing this all on her own, not even thinking. There were softer sides of her, carefully hidden by strength and independence and a need to feel in control, but when he got to witness all that warmth and compassion it made him smile.

Dobby sobbed, "Oh, Miss Ginny is a wonderful companion for Master Harry Potter! Miss Ginny is kind and funny and pretty and lovely and brave and—"

Ginny laughed, "Thanks, Dobby, I can do with all those."

"But Dobby has so many!" Then he realized he had talked back and winced, "Dobby is sorry, Miss Ginny! He did not mean to speak out of turn!"

Ginny cocked her head, "It's alright, Dobby." Galahad came up to greet the elf, sniffing him, before sauntering off.

"Anyways, Dobby, do you remember when you, er, used magic here?"

Dobby nodded, although Harry could see his cheeks had flamed pink.

"Ah, well, if you did it then why did the ministry blame it on me?"

Dobby paused, "House-elves can read and sometimes duplicate magical signatures, Master Harry Potter. We can see magic." He took Ginny's hand traced the lines in her palm, "Dobby sees bright red and bright silver threads but they are cloudy. Miss Ginny was possessed?"

Ginny tensed, then nodded, "Dobby is sorry, Miss Ginny. It was Dobby's fault!"

"No it wasn't, you tried to help Harry and that I thank you for!" Ginny pushed it away, "Can you read Harry's colors?"

He nodded, "Master Harry Potter has bright, bright gold and bright, bright green. But there is one more color, black…" Dobby shuddered, looked away, "Dobby is very sorry, Master Harry Potter, but it is hard to look at."

Harry absently scratched his hand, looking a little humiliated, "What is the black Dobby?"

Dobby couldn't say, he nearly started hurting himself.

"It's your connection, Harry." Ginny said, sighing, "I wish I could see…Dobby can you describe it for us?"

"It's like a vine, Miss Ginny. And it's threaded through all the other threads, intertwining them and twisting them and…infecting them."

"Infecting?" Ginny blurted, alarmed, at the same time as Ron and Harry.

Dobby nodded, moved towards Harry, took his hand to look closer, "It is very dark and cloudy, hard to see, but if I had help, I could cut the thread."

"Cut it? What do you mean? Cut off the magic? You can do that?" Harry looked like heaven had descended upon him. If

Dobby was implying what he though he was implying, then he could destroy the bond between him and Voldemort.

"Dobby should not even be telling Master Harry Potter this! It is House elf Secret!"

"Dobby, please!" Harry dropped down in front of Dobby, "If you could take this away from me, I would be forever grateful!"

"Dobby would need house elf help…" Dobby wringed his hands, ducking his head.

"Dobby, thank you so much!"

"Dobby knows that it will take much, much time, Master Harry Potter. And House-elves can only do this once."

"Is that why you never did it to the Malfoys?"

Dobby bobbed his head, "It is very difficult, cutting a magic thread. And even if Dobby did cut one of his former master's threads, they would still have one thread, enough magic to hurt Dobby."

"Thank you, Dobby."

"Master Harry Potter, Dobby would do anything for Master Harry Potter and Master Harry Potter's friends." He bowed low.

Ginny looked at Harry, saw how happy he was, how hopeful that this one little house-elf had the knowledge on how to destroy the bond he had with Voldemort. Her thoughts were flying this way and that and she couldn't jumble them all together. She shook her head, "Let's forget about this for a little bit. We need to let ourselves go have little bit of fun."

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath. His greatest wish, one of them at least, was coming true. He needed to take a breather, before he exploded in happiness. He didn't care if it took ten billion years, just the thought that he at least had a way to destroy the bond was good enough to him.

Ron had Dobby read his colors, mud brown and brilliant orange, which excited Ron to no end, due to the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team, and then Dobby left with a pop. Harry turned to Ginny, extending his hand.

"Shall we?"

"You're so happy." Ginny said, looking at him, "I've never seen you this happy."

"It's been a happy day and some." He told her, sighing, "Come on, let's get out of the house before Vernon has kittens."

Galahad meowed, and curled up on the bed. Ron grinned as he headed out of the door, "Bright orange, it's always been my favorite color!"

"What do you suppose Red and Silver mean?"

"I don't know." Harry said, "Gold and Green…hmm…"

"Hey, Red and Gold, Green and Silver! Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Ginny giggled, "We're two halves of two houses!"

Harry stared at her, "You've gone bonkers."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"So…Sirius Black was innocent?"

"Yes, mum. I don't think I would save a guilty man."

"Are you sassing me, Hermione?" Jane grinned, knowing that her daughter had just been stating a fact.

"No, I was just…stating a fact!" Hermione said, huffing, sticking her nose back in her book. Jane grinned.

"Sooo…" Tonks began. Walter flipped on the radio, turned it to an easy listening station. Tonks tried very hard not to look as if she might hurl. She looked out the window, glancing around surreptitiously, as she did every three minutes, just in case. The truck followed closely behind them, but what really caught her eye was the black sedan behind it. She had seen it somewhere before, but she couldn't place it. She tensed, looked closer.

"Tonks?"

"Shh!" She swatted at Hermione, shushing her, looking harder out the window, then her eyes widened.

"We need to speed—"

Tonks didn't have time to finish. Before she could, there was a flash of a large spell that collided with the car and it spun out of control. Walter, with quick reflexes, managed to slam hard onto the brakes, nearly causing the car to flip over. Her head slammed into the glass window and the last thing she remembered was Hermione's scream as the truck slammed into them.

* * *

A single man stepped out of the black sedan, a smile curving his thin lips. He brushed back his dark brown hair, grinning at the two collided vehicles. The truck was smoking, the smell rancid and thick with oil, and he could hear the shouts of the men inside. The crash would not ensure any deaths, possible injuries, maybe a few major concussions, but fatality wasn't certain. And it wasn't what he had been aiming for…yet.

He straightened his business suit, watched a frantic woman jump out of her convertible, screaming into her cell phone about a car crash. He laughed, and just for the fun of it, lifted his own phone to call the police, putting on a face of concern. A man on a motorbike stopped and rushed to the truck, yanking the door open, helped by two other citizens. It was amazing at the kindness of these people. Most would have just driven by without a worry or a care. Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt were pulled out, seemingly unharmed. Mad-Eye Moody was in rather bad condition and the other man, Elias Vaenti was unconscious. Others had rushed to the sedan, and pulled out a limp woman he did not recognize, a man who was gasping and another woman who was nearly in shock. A teenage girl, seemingly unharmed, shoved out of the car, shouting something.

He grinned, so this was little Hermione Granger. Not so quick on her feet after all, he thought, watching her hyperventilate for a minute before dropping down to Tonks to give her CPR. Kingsley was obviously alerting the Ministry by the way he was hunching over, turned away, holding his wand out of sight.

The man settled back into his car, satisfied for the moment. He would toy with them before he finally captured them. And oh would it be fun!

* * *

Once again, I AM SO SORRY! Let's hope I did okay on this chapter: ) Next chapter will be posted on Wednesday or Thursday (hopefully).


	5. Chapter 4: It's a Plan!

DISCLAIMER: See last four chapters…I'm sorry it's so short this time. I just had to cut it off there. GRINS …watch out ahead…: (…you'll find out

* * *

**Secret Promise**

**Chapter 4: It's a Plan!**

oOoOoOo

"We all carry around so much pain in our hearts. Love and pain and beauty. They all seem to go together like one little tidy confusing package. It's a messy business, life. It's hard to figure—full of surprises. Some good. Some bad."

—**Henry Bromel, _Northern Exposure, the Big Kiss, _1991**—

oOoOoOo

Remus Lupin was in nearly utter shock when he saw Hermione drop down on Tonks, check her vitals, and then begin to give her artificial respiration. He stood there, unable to move, to breathe, to _think_, before his brain finally kicked in and he rushed to his former student and his limp girlfriend. He dropped down to his knees sharply, and stopped Hermione, who stared at him, jumping back when he whipped out his wand. He pointed it at Tonks saying firmly, gathering up his strength, "Efflopneum!"

There was a horrifying moment that he thought the spell hadn't worked and then another horrifying second when he knew it hadn't. Tonks lay there, seemingly unconscious and not breathing and his heart constricted in his chest. She had lost her color and her hair had gone mousy brown and her face had morphed just a tad, becoming pale and heart-shaped. Her powers had been messed up when she slammed her head he thought, trying very hard not to look at the blood that poured from the wound on her temple. Visions flashed before his eyes. He saw himself meeting her for the first time. She'd tackled Sirius and threatened to rip his head off bellowing that if he thought she was going to let him get away from the ministry, then he'd better think again. When he had claimed he was innocent, she immediately freed him and laughed, "Mum was Right!"

He remembered watching her, confusedly, throughout Order meetings, or friendly gatherings between her and Sirius. He didn't remember how they even came to become such great companions. He remembered first realizing he was falling in love with her. He remembered her coming into that bloody pub in London and how she'd gotten drunk and giggled and laughed before weeping into his shoulder. It was the first time she'd told him she loved him. He remembered feeling that rush of wonderful emotion then sadness because he could never be with her. He remembered carrying her home, kipping on the couch and leaving when Mad-Eye called, not wanting to, but having to. He remembered setting the gift on her counter, knowing she would find it. He remembered the next few months where she moped around and avoided him, and whenever she did meet him, pled with him, proving points, stealing sweet kisses, even smacking him once. He had wanted so much to break into her, to submit and just grab her up and hold her and tell her how he felt, but he couldn't. Then he'd gone on the mission and all thoughts of her had to be pushed back into the ends of his mind, but she had always been there. He remembered Christmas, and the pain of not seeing her. He remembered the hospital wing and trying to tell her in front of witnesses that they couldn't be together. He remembered Molly Weasley telling him that she didn't need a young whole person who could be broken, that if she loved him it didn't matter. He remembered his defenses rolling away and somehow, during the funeral, he'd slipped and he'd just…snapped. He remembered holding her, kissing her, whispering soft words to her, telling her he loved her a thousand times over. He remembered her softly smiling, and saying, "I never gave up," and returning his sweet nothings and words of love. He remembered how happy she had looked, even through her tears. He remembered feeling such ease, such…content and perfection that nothing else he could have done could ever have achieved. His heart ached for his Dora and he couldn't find her.

"Hermione…" She had already started respiration again, pumping breath into Tonks's mouth then pressing into her chest. "Hermione…"

"She's okay, she'll be okay." She managed as she lifted her head to push into her chest.

"Hermione." Remus's throat felt like a huge rock had been shoved inside of it. His insides were ripping; his heart felt like it might explode at any second. Little shards of glass were pricking it, stabbing it, tearing him apart. The monster within him raged, furious, howling to be free and to kill what had killed his mate. Tearing, searing pain that made him want to howl with rage and sorrow dug into every pore, every vein, every cell of his body. The urge to weep and the urge to kill coursed through his blood, the grief and shock numbed his thoughts. He couldn't believe it was happening. He couldn't believe it, but the part of him that understood, the part that had lost so many loved ones to death and war, the part that was cold and menacing, it knew, it just knew. It taunted him, screaming at him that he had never gotten the chance to tell her how he felt, that she was dead, and she was gone, and he could never do all the things he had wished he could with her, and it quenched his disbelief like a bucket of water over a single weakly flickering little flame of hope.

"No!" Hermione refused, tears coursing down her cheeks, "NO!"

"Hermione, stop." Remus felt his voice crack, quiver and snap. He wanted to retch, he wanted to die, he wanted Tonks, he wanted his Dora. "Stop."

But she wouldn't. She couldn't. She had to help her. She had to help Tonks breathe. She had to, she just had too…She had never had this urge before, the aching part of her SCREAMING at her to continue when there was no hope, the part of her that pushed at her very being, demanding that she save her, save her, it was the only thing on her mind.

In her haste to begin the chest pumps, she shifted and something cracked beneath her knee. She looked down, just for a moment and saw to her surprise, that Tonks's charm bracelet had snapped and slid off her wrist, probably sometime when they were pulling her out of the car. She shook herself, rushing back to the task at hand, but before she could she felt a sharp pain and then…nothing.

Remus watched Hermione collapse on top of Tonks, alarm racing through him. He leaned forward, picking up her limp form.

"Hermione!" Mr. Granger rushed to her, pulling her limp form off of Tonks, setting her out on the ground. People had gathered around them sometime before, and Remus felt exposed.

Then a sound made him turn from looking at Hermione to Tonks. She…she had gasped! He jolted, looking at her in shock, and, to his amazement, her chest was heaving up and down, her mouth was open and breathing in and out. Her hand flexed and she groaned, turned her head. Remus felt like he might have a heart attack when the wound on her temple began to heal. The blood…just, vanished, and the skin shifted back together until it appeared as if nothing had happened.

"Nymphadora!" He bent down, taking her face in his hands. Her eyes flew open and she forced herself up. A woman fainted, a man cried, "Praise the Lord Almighty!" and Kingsley, who had been looking on with a stony, sad expression, bellowed, "Great Mother of Merlin!" Everyone looked at him oddly and then, he sighed, before stunning each and every one of the Muggles, except for Jane and Walter. When they looked at him oddly, he said, "Procedure."

"Oh, Tonks. Oh, Dora." Tonks blinked when Remus pulled her tightly against him, cradling her like she was a broken doll, hugging her gently, as if she might shatter, yet didn't want to let go. She let him cling to her, gathered her breath and thoughts then gasped, pulling him up to look in his eyes.

"Remus…I…I saw a lady…oh my god, I think I saw Lily Potter!"

"What!" Remus cried hoarsely.

Tonks grabbed his shirt with one hand pulled him closer and bellowed, "I saw Lily fricken Potter!"

"Tonks…" His voice held alarm, and he looked at her as if she had gone insane. It wasn't possible, it had been a delusion.

"No, no, Remus, I saw Lily Potter!" She reached up her other wrist, shoved it in his face, "See, see, the bracelet broke! The bracelet! The charm! The _heart_! You never told me that it was something Lily gave you!"

Remus looked at her, confused then looked at her wrist, "She gave one to each of us. To James, Sirius, and I. Even one to Harry. I don't know where it went, but…she told me to use it as I thought right and I wanted to give it to you. What does the charm have to do with anything?"

Before she could speak, there were several pops and cracks as several ministry employees arrived.

"Darn." Tonks grabbed him, kissed him firmly once then pushed away, rushing to Hermione. "She got shocked, that's all." She told Walter and Jane, who were pouring over her, nearly in tears. Tonks waved her wand, "Enervate." And Hermione awoke.

"What happened?" She asked, after she had blinked several times.

Tonks sighed, "We'll be arriving at Harry's a little later than planned. The Aurors will probably question us all, unless Kingsley convinces them not to."

"Oh." Hermione rubbed her head, "I thought…"

"I got better." Tonks said, "Thanks to a certain redheaded woman."

"Ginny? Ginny's here?"

"No, silly!" Tonks giggled then whispered, "Lily."

Hermione looked at her, then back to Remus, then back to her, then to Remus once more. He sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"What?" Hermione asked again.

"Oh, phooey, you guys are so closed minded!"

* * *

"Sooo…" 

"Yeahhh…."

"Got any muggle money?"

"Nope."

"Uh-uh."

"We're going to starve."

"No, we're not!" Ginny glared at him, rolling her eyes, "We'll just make a quick trip to Diagon Alley through Mrs. Figg's floo—"

"Ginny, are you insane?" Harry looked at her from where they each sat, Ginny perched on the single unbroken swing, Ron leaning against the frame of the swing set. He was settled in the sand, lounging with his legs out. No one else was seen in the play area but them. It was, after all, a little early in the morning.

"What?"

"Now I know why your mother was so against letting you come." Harry grumbled, rubbing a hand through his hair, "You're trying to get me killed."

"Oh, I am not, and remember, she didn't say _anything _about staying in Privet Drive, now did she?"

"No, but she probably meant to! And once she hears about this she's going to kill me. We're not going, we're staying here. I'll just send Hedwig to Gringotts."

"Are you mental! First of all, she won't hear anything of this, because no Order member is listening!"

"You know this…how exactly?" Harry asked, one brow quirked as he straightened his glasses unconsciously.

"I don't, it's just…I don't know."

She continued on, "Second of all…I guess that might work better." She grumbled, huffing and kicking sand in his direction, but not far enough to hit him.

Harry grinned in triumph, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"But," She began, "Hedwig is in her cage, in _your _room and do I recall somebody having made a promise not to go into the house until dinner."

Harry opened his mouth, paused. She had a point.

"We're going to starve." He deducted.

"We could ask Mrs. Figg…" Ginny began then said, "But that would make me feel bad."

"Why don't you have any muggle money on you Harry?" Ron asked, curious.

Harry looked at him, glared. Ron just lifted his hands in defense, shrugging, "Hey, just asking, mate."

"I usually don't get out much, Ron." Harry glared, "And what would I do with it?"

"I don't know…buy _food_?" Ron mumbled.

Ginny sighed, pushed forward slightly, so her toes skimmed over the sand. She looked at Harry, smiled at him, "Push me?"

He shook his head, nodded. Ron rolled his eyes when Harry ran a hand through his hair. He'd been doing that a lot lately. His best mate and his little sister, he was never going to get over that, _never_, he thought as he watched Harry grab hold of the swing and pull her back then let her go. Ginny laughed and Harry grinned and he could see the happiness on their faces. They made each other happy, and even though he might not act like it sometimes, Ron knew that in the end that would be enough for him to accept it.

"What are you, Harry, a sissy?" Ginny giggled and Ron rolled his eyes. She was a right annoyance.

Harry did the same, rolling his eyes, and pushed her high into the air, making her nearly squeal in surprise.

After Ginny tired of swinging, they finally decided to go to Mrs. Figg's. She heartily invited them in for breakfast of soggy cereal, milk and toast. Ron scarfed down most of the food and Harry and Ginny seemed to just eat the rest. As they ate, Harry noted worry on Mrs. Figg's face and it disappeared when she saw him looking at her. He'd come to deduct that she was a very good actress and something was up.

"Mrs. Figg, do you know where we can exchange some wizard money for muggle?"

Mrs. Figg looked at Ginny and just smiled wearily, "Why, of course. I'd be happy to exchange some."

Ginny went bright red, "I meant…"

"Don't be silly. I've been meaning to take a trip to Diagon Alley anyways."

Harry pulled his money sack from his pocket, which was rather light from the year at Hogwarts. He'd been carrying it around with him as well as his invisibility cloak, stuffed in a bag he'd grabbed on the way out of his room, and his wand, obviously, and Ginny tried to protest when he passed out portions of the money he exchanged with Mrs. Figg to her and Ron.

"Hush, Gin, there's enough for all of us until tomorrow." He told her. She stuck her tongue out at him and reluctantly slipped the money into her pocket. Mrs. Figg smiled at them.

"You'd all better go now." She said when a silvery figure appeared in front of her, and bowed it's head. It was a great tiger. She shooed them away very quickly.

"Was that?"

"A patronus," Harry said, stumbling onto the porch that Mrs. Figg pushed him onto. "What could it be about?"

Ron shrugged, "Dunno…can squibs see patroni?"

"I have no idea." Ginny pondered then sighed, then grabbed Harry's hand, "You have your invisibility cloak, don't you?"

"Well, yes."

"Let me see it." Ginny commanded.

"Ginny, no, we are not spying on Mrs. Figg." He tugged her hand and pulled her onto the sidewalk, she dug her heels into the sidewalk.

"Fine, you don't information, fine. I'll go without the darn invisibility cloak." Ginny slipped her hand out of his grasp, ducked Ron's outstretched arm and slunk quickly towards the window.

Harry looked around, cursed, and rushed up to her, the invisibility cloak halfway out of his bag. He raced up to her, threw it over her and himself, ducking down so his feet wouldn't show.

She looked at him, smiled very bigly then pulled two little devices out of her pocket.

"What are they?" Harry asked, holding one up curiously.

"Fred and George slipped them to me when they hugged me. I think they're a prototype of an improved version of the extendable ears. They told me about them last summer. Now hush, and listen." She slid it into her ear.

"They're gone now?" It was a firm, deep voice.

"Where have I heard that before?" Ginny hissed to him. Harry thought it was vaguely familiar as well.

"Yes, yes, I think so." Mrs. Figg came to the window peeked out. Harry quickly glanced behind him. Ron was sitting on the sidewalk, "Well, the boy won't be able to hear us at this distance at any rate. Harry and the girl are…close so I imagine they're off to do…other things."

"Perhaps," The voice replied, "McGonagall, Shacklebolt, and Weasley Senior have all called for an emergency Order meeting. You heard what happened?"

"Yes, yes, Kingsley alerted the ministry and Arthur Weasley immediately." Mrs. Figg's voice was hasty and worried, and she was wringing her hands, "We should tell the children."

"No one close to them has been seriously hurt." The other man replied, "The Granger girl and her parents are fine."

"Tonks—"

"—Has made a sudden and miraculous recovery from death in mere seconds. This concerns the Order greatly. She shall be here, along with her Werewolf friend and the muggleborn and her parents tomorrow. For now they are being questioned by the Ministry and then they will be held at a safehouse for twenty-four hours, under observation."

"Is that necessary?" Mrs. Figg asked.

"Aye, the Order requires it. What happened was very interesting, and I've convinced Minerva that it is necessary to keep them under strict borderlines for observation for twenty-four hours. Trust me, Arabella; I am knowledgeable in these kinds of things."

"Marvel—"

"I've said enough already, Arabella. It's time for me to leave."

"Wait—"

There was a sharp, minute pop and Mrs. Figg muttered, "Oh, that infuriating man!"

Harry and Ginny heard her slam a door and pulled away from the window. They each pulled the hearing device out of their ears and Harry suddenly felt at a loss of senses. He could have heard the clomp of an ant's feet with the hearing aid.

"Interesting…" Ginny pondered as they made their way towards Ron, "The man's name is Marvel. I think that's the name Tonks said at the train station."

"Do you think Tonks was seriously hurt?"

"It sounded like it. 'A sudden and miraculous recovery from death in mere seconds?' No one can recover from death!"

Harry looked at her. A chill shivered down his spine at the thoughts that raced through his mind. He hated not knowing these kinds of things, hated every single missing piece to his life. It irked him and he just wanted to figure this out, defeat Voldemort and figure out how to live his life peacefully.

"I don't like the way the Order's being handled. Recovery from "death" or not, no one should be held against their will for observation like that, as if they're…test subjects." Harry felt disgusted, and he knew that this 'Marvel' character was starting to look a lot like Voldemort himself. He was obviously manipulative; it was there in the sound of his voice.

"More reason to quicken the pace of starting up the DA." Ginny said, furrowing her brow.

"I think I'll take up that idea of sneaking into London, Gin." Harry said, placing a hand on her back, feeling the warmth of her flesh beneath her shirt. He liked that feeling, "We'll send out owls tomorrow, when Hermione gets here, and perhaps we'll have the meeting next week."

Ginny nodded, looking very triumphant, and then reached down, grabbed Ron's shoulder. He jumped high in the air, and spun around, and saw a glimmer of Harry's shoes.

"Merlin Almighty, Gin!"

"Shut it, just stand up and head down the street, back towards the park, okay?" She whispered to him.

Ron obeyed. Harry and Ginny followed him silently under the invisibility cloak, when they were sure no one was looking, they tugged it off and stuffed it back into Harry's bag.

They both explained the conversation to him. He looked bewildered and asked, rather pale, "Is Hermione okay?"

"The Marvel guy said she was perfectly fine." Ginny said.

Ron let out a huge sigh of relief, his shoulders slumping as he relaxed, before he looked away, his ears going red.

"Now all we have to do is wait until lunch, I think we'll walk into town, buy some food at a diner or the bakery, then some groceries right before dinner and head up to my room. How does that sound?"

"Peachy."

* * *

"Just to make sure, my ass!" Nymphadora Tonks kicked the door to the large room that the Order had tricked them into. She shouted off a few more obscenities, cursed every single member of the Order, and then plopped down angrily on the ground, crossing her legs and arms. Her hair had become a flurry of black tufts about her head, not unlike Harry's. 

"This sucks ass!" She told Remus, who sat near by, perched uncomfortably upon a chair. She pouted and Remus shook his head, opened his arms for her, patting his knee.

She stood up, dropped into his lap, slid her arms around his neck, placed her cheek on his shoulder, and burrowed into him.

"There, there, darling." Remus stroked her hair and rubbed her leg, which had curled up like the rest of her on his lap.

"It's not fair." She told him then turned and yelled at the door, "WE'RE NOT DISCUSSING ANYTHING OF ANY IMPORTANCE UNTIL ALL YOU ASSHOLES HAVE FREED US!"

Remus looked to the heavens, sighed.

"I'm quitting the Order. It's gone to ruins." She told him.

Around them sat the others. Walter and Jane were looked slightly frightened and confused; Hermione was banging her head on the soft cushioned arm of the settee she was sprawled out on, on her stomach. Kingsley Shacklebolt looked right pissed from where he prowled the floor, pacing and pacing and pacing, eyes intent on the floor.

"Good," Hermione told her, looking up from her head-hitting.

Tonks raised her brows at the authority loving, butt-kissing Hermione and the bushy-haired teenager made an evil scowl, "You'll find out later."

"Ahh, so this is what was happening on the train." Tonks looked Hermione slyly. She had an idea what was happening. Oh, how she loved rebellious conspiracies created by willful teenagers.

"Hmm?" Remus asked, looking down at her.

"Nothing, Rem." She told him, sitting up quickly, throwing her legs over the arm of the chair so she wasn't so curled up. Remus was eye to eye with her now. She smiled at him, looked to the Grangers.

"I'm so confused." Jane Granger looked to her husband. He patted her knee, but didn't say anything.

"This isn't a very good way to show our world to you guys, is it?" Hermione told them. She had given up banging her head once more, but she still lay, defeated, on her stomach. Her head was cushioned by the arm rest.

"It's alright, dear. I imagine it's much like a observation room for quarantined patients with diseases." Jane Granger paled at her husband's words.

"We don't have a disease or a curse or anything like that, I assure you!" Tonks told her. She still looked horrified.

"Why did they take my book away?" Hermione asked, staring at the wall, still slumped against the settee.

"Is that why you're so depressed?" Tonks giggled.

"No, I'm angry!" Hermione said, glaring harder, "I'm _pissed_! They have _no_ right to luck us up like this!"

"Hermione!" Walter turned to his daughter. She didn't look up at him, continued to stare at the wall.

"How long are they going to keep us here?"

"Who bloody knows?"

"I'm arresting them! They had no reason to place me here!" Kingsley bellowed.

"Oh, hush, Kingsley, we all feel your pain."

The bald, black man glared at her, continued his pacing.

"Everyone's so…morbid." Tonks said, smiling at them all.

"Yeah, well, we tend to be that way when we're held against our will!" Hermione shouted, before turning away from them all.

"Does anyone want to play down by the banks?" Tonks asked, paused, "Does anyone even know how?"

"Oh, fine." Hermione sat up, "You can teach me." She moved to sit up…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The world around them crashed and shook and Tonks was thrown from Remus's lap, Hermione from her settee. Jane and Walter managed to stay in theirs, but Kingsley lost his balance and fell to the floor with a crash.

"What the heck was that?" Tonks asked.

"It sounded like a bomb!" Walter said, holding his shaking wife to him.

"It's an attack." Remus said, helping Tonks up, "I can hear it."

"Hear?" Walter inquired.

"Werewolf senses." Remus told him, not even looking at him. He crossed the room, examined the door. He grabbed the handle and heaved heavily, with inhumane strength.

Jane had a look on her face that screamed '_We're locked in here with a **werewolf?**_'

Somehow, he managed to pull it from its hinges.

"The wards must have shifted from the blast." Kingsley said, heading towards them. "We need to apparate out of here." He said, heading out into the hall as if to lead them.

"Too late." There was a flash of green and Kingsley fell, limp and dead, to the floor. Hermione screamed, horror spilling like acid into her belly.

"Why, hello, my sweets." It came from the shadows. A wand came into view, pointed at them all steadily.

They had nothing to defend themselves. The Order had taken their wands. Remus and Walter moved to cover Tonks, Jane and Hermione.

"Oh, no need for that gentlemen, I'm here to free you, you see." The man said, "That's what you wanted isn't it?"

"You fucking killed him!" Screamed Tonks, pushing at Remus to get through, "You _killed _him and you're trying to say you're saving us!"

"Who said anything about saving?" The man replied, soothingly, "I'm here to free you. Let's see how well you all can do without your wands in a chase of life…and death. There's no house, no road around here for miles, just forest, and I think you'll see that it won't be easy to get out of the woods."

"Ta-Ta…" He…disappeared.

"We're in deep shit." Walter said, shakily.

Remus nodded, grabbed hold of his arm, "We need to get out of here. Hermione, you take your father by side-apparition, Tonks can take your mother. I'll…I'll get Kingsley."

"Oh, hell. Oh, hell." Tonks whispered. Tears had come to her eyes, "He was a good auror. It just...it took him by surprise...He was the best..."

"He was." They moved to assemble their apparition, Tonks tried with all her might, but nothing happened, not even a twitch.

"Holy hell, anti-apparition too?" Tonks asked, furious.

"Those take weeks to prepare." Remus pondered, looking around, "Tonks…do you think…?"

"What? This is an Order safehouse! Nobody knows about it!" Tonks suddenly got a look on her face. "No…"

"An Order double-agent. Any one of the Order members." Remus looked haggard and care-worn.

"Snape?" Hermione asked, angrily.

"I'm not so sure." Remus replied.

Jane Granger bit her lip hard so she wouldn't cry.

"Mum, it'll be okay." Hermione rubbed her mother's arm.

They could only hope.

* * *

Claire Raleigh shuddered from where she stood, watching her younger brothers play Muggle football, a sport their muggleborn father had made sure that they learn and love. None of them were of the age to start Hogwarts, except Jeremy, he was in his third year. Christopher was ten, and Hadrian was eight. She had another sibling, a sister in her seventh year. Elaine was in her room, reading Witch Weekly and listening to the Weird Sisters. 

Claire felt a chill course through her body, a sudden cold clam against her skin.

It was one of those _feelings_. The feelings she got when something bad was happening. It had happened during the incidents in her first year, with the Chamber of Secrets and people getting petrified. It had happened when Sirius Black had broken into the castle, but it had been dull then and since the publishing of his innocence by the Ministry she realized that was probably why, and another night later on in the year that she didn't know what it was about, all that she knew was the next day Professor Lupin had resigned. It had happened when Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory had disappeared from the maze, even during every single Defense Against the Dark Arts she had with Professor Moody and Professor Umbridge, when Professor Hagrid got attacked, her classes with Professor Snape always had one, since third year, and during the night of Dumbledore's death. She had never spoken up about them. She just ignored it and prayed that everything would be okay.

She felt a cold dread around her. It was a different feeling. The feeling that meant that it would be a long kind of disaster and not the quick jabbing pain of one that would be quick. A throbbing would begin in about half-an hour and she would have to lie down, lest she wish to faint as she had once before.

"Oh." She felt a little woozy already and sat down, shivering.

"Claire?" Jeremy asked, dropping the football he had dropped, intending to throw it away from the goal, "Claire?"

She shook her head, put it her face in her hands. She was freezing, and her body racked with shivers and chills. She couldn't think as she got flashes of a dark wood, several pairs of eyes, five silhouettes, a house surrounded by trees, a dark sky, a long, shadow…_Oh, stop! _She'd never gotten visions before, never…a flash of a color, but never visions…

"MUM! MUM! MUM COME QUICK"

"What is it?" Audrey Raleigh rushed outside after hearing two of her boys calling for her, one throwing the door open and crying for her. She saw her daughter, quivering violently, huddled on the ground.

"What happened to your sister?" She cried, running to her, dropping the wash-cloth she had in her arms and falling to her knees.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Claire cried. She recognized the bushy hair, and knew something was happening to Hermione. Neither Harry nor Ron was there. She had to tell them. She had to tell Harry. "Muumm….owl…owl Harry…"

"Harry? Who's Harry?"

Claire calmed her shakes, stood up, wobbling. She headed towards the house, but her mother took her arm, stopped her, "Claire, baby what's happening?"

"I have to get a letter…a letter to Harry." She said, "I'm fine."

"Sweetheart you're shaking like…like nothing I've ever seen before! You need a wool blanket and a bed while I call a healer!"

"No!" Claire ran as fast as she could to the house, felt her legs nearly give out, but she couldn't stop. She had to get to an owl she had to get a letter to Harry. She had to reach someone, anyone, she had to reach out for them, and she thought of red, Ginny, but before she could reach out, a racking blackness pierced her mind and she saw the face of a woman with dark eyes and a heart-shaped face and then the long shadow, a glimmer of a wand, a rush of fear, and she collapsed, falling to the ground, unconscious before her body even hit.

* * *

"Hmm, this is a very interesting piece…Exquisite." 

"Thank you, sir." Justin Finch-Fletchley smiled slightly. He was dressed up nicely, in black Muggle slacks, a loose blue buttoned down t-shirt and a black jacket. His mother, on his first day back, had asked him to help out in her gallery while the usual Art Gallery Assistant, Christabel, was away. She had patted his head fondly and absently, and continued to work up in her office, shooing him away, trusting him to know what to do. Justin loved his mother, really he did, sometimes she could be the greatest mother in the world, but at other times she cared only for her business. Just like his father, his stepmother, and his stepfather.

"How much?" The man was portly, with a slender, ugly mustache and nearly no eyebrows, nor eyelashes. Justin recalled it being some kind of nervous habit and he fought not to shudder.

He told the gentleman the price of the painting and the man frowned. It took Justin several minutes to convince him to buy the piece, he achieved it of course, he had his father's sly tongue when it came to business, just not anywhere else, he thought to himself grudgingly, thinking about what had happened on the train with Claire.

His thoughts strayed to her. She was so darned pretty and she didn't even know it. All the long, beautiful blonde hair and her big, bluebell eyes, her perfect smile and the tinkling sound of her laughter. Growing up with an affinity of art to surround him, he knew a masterpiece when he saw one and Claire's beauty matched that of a inexpressibly breathtaking painting. He had liked her for a little while, ever since he had first noticed her in the common room a few months before. It was a wonder he had never seen her before.

"Hem-hem!"

Justin snapped back to attention, his reflexes thinking of Umbridge then realizing that he had kept his customer waiting. He apologized, several times then continued on with the transaction, jotting into the beautiful contraption that was the computer what address to ship the painting to, and such.

"Thank you, sir and have a good day!" He said, shaking the man's hand, and leading him out of the door.

"Great job." The receptionist, Aiden, smiled at him, broadly and Justin grinned back.

"Thanks." He sat down.

"You know, I never see you around here anymore, Justin." Aiden began, the phone rang and he rolled his eyes, lifted it up and said, "Finch Galleries please hold." He set it back down, "You're going to that school, what was it again?"

"Er, Hogwarts."

"Odd name, by the way, but whatever floats your boat! I thought your dad was sending you to Eton?"

Justin shrugged, "I like this school better. It's almost…magical." Was it safe to say that? Justin asked himself.

Aiden laughed, "Seems that way, huh? Lots a girls?"

Justin went red. Aiden chuckled, "Thought so."

"Well, there is one…" Justin said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and rocking on the balls of his heels. His mother always told him not to do that, that it made him look loose and unprofessional, but he ignored her most of the time, "Her name's Claire and she's just…great. She's really great."

"All women are great!" Aiden told him, laughingly, "It seems that way anyway, until you forget a birthday."

It was Justin's turn to laugh. His thoughts had once again turned to Claire and he wondered what she was doing. Sighing, imagining her sitting and laughing with her family. He wished he could hear her sweet giggles.

The door opened and he turned, greeted the customer, thoughts of Claire fleeing.

* * *

"Gin?" Harry looked back at Ginny. She had stopped suddenly on their way to town, in the middle of the sidewalk and just looked at him, with sad, pleading eyes. "Ginny, what's wrong?" 

"Harry, I…" She shuddered, reached for her stomach, "I think I'm going to be sick…" Harry felt alarm and walked to her, took her arms, and let her bend over to breathe deeply. Ron had stopped as well, looking at her with a strange expression.

"Ginny?"

"Harry, something's wrong…" She squeezed her eyes shut. Her fingers dug into his arm as her hands gripped his wrists, and her body was quivering with effort. "Oh…nausea…"

"Gin, what…?"

She went weak, her legs gave out and she clung to him so she wouldn't tumble.

"Ron, I think she's sick!"

"No…no." Ginny told him, her voice low and fierce with weakening strength, "Claire…and Hermione…"

"What?"

"Harry, I think…I think Hermione got attacked…I don't know…" She shuddered, squeezed her eyes closed even more, moaned, "Ooooh…my head…"

"Ginny!"

"Mrs. Figg…take me to Mrs. Figg's, Harry..."

He didn't need to be told twice. He scooped her up and made his way towards Wisteria Walk as fast as he could, Ron following quickly behind. They got odd, suspicious looks by passersby, but Harry didn't even notice. He rushed into Mrs. Figg's house, setting off an annoying beeping sound.

"What in Heaven's name—"

"Mrs. Figg, I need Mrs. Weasley, right now."

"Oh, dear!" Mrs. Figg paled and nodded, rushed, her slippers dragging on the floor, to the living room and her fireplace.

"Ooo, much better." Ginny said when Harry spread her out on the couch, after following Mrs. Figg. Ron was rather pale and shaky. Harry looked like he might drop from concern. "No, don't." She said when he moved to pull away from her. She grabbed his hand, pulled him to her, set her face into his shoulder. He maneuvered his arm around her, tangled his fingers in her hair, stroking them lovingly. Ginny couldn't tell if it was just her, or if Harry was shaking as well.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley rushed through the floo without taking a moment to stop. Fleur followed in after her, as well as Bill.

"The Brother Brigade." Ginny said, laughingly, but very weakly and she paled again, making a disgusting face, "Oh, stomach…"

"Ginny, dear, what…?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you…" Ginny looked at her mother, and a mischievous glint flew through her pain even as she made a slightly pouting face, "I'm preggers…"

"GINNY!"

"WHAT?"

_Thud._ Ron fainted.

"Harry James POTTER!" Molly rounded on Harry, who was looking at Ginny, his mouth agape.

"I didn't…Mrs. Weasley…we've never…you IMP!" He turned on Ginny, angrier than hell then saw how pale she was, the discomfort that flashed in her eyes, and it just disappeared with a pop.

"Oh, that was too…funny." Ginny gave a half-laugh.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Bill bellowed. He had been about ready to strangle Harry with his bare hands when he'd heard the word 'preggers'. He was surprised he wasn't down on the floor with Ron right that moment.

"Ginny, it's not funny." Harry repeated, worry filling his own face, "You're sick and I don't…I don't know what to do…"

"Oh, Harry, I'm fine…" She said, touched his face, "I just…need a moment."

"Dear, let me." Molly Weasley could forgive her for the moment for such a terrible joke. She pulled out her wand and began to diagnose her daughter and came up with nothing. No fever, no curses, no nothing. She did check for pregnancy, just in case, and found that her daughter, thankfully, was still a virgin.

"Hey!" Ginny cried, shoving her mother's wand away, "That's not nice!"

"It is perfectly nice when you're daughter says something like that!" Molly told her, firmly, shaking her finger, "Imagine how you would feel if that happened to you!"

"Hmph, my daughter would be proud to give her grandmother such hell, and I would pat her on the back for such mischief!"

"Oh, no!" Harry said, looking at her, "No. She will not be dating until she's married."

He stopped, paused, surprised at himself. Bill gaped, Fleur giggled, Ginny smiled.

"Oh." Ginny said, lifting a hand to her mouth, she bent over and retched all over, getting it on Harry and the carpet. Mrs. Figg gave a cry of surprise.

"It's alright, it's alright." Mrs. Weasley cleaned up with a flick of her wand.

"I'm so sorry!" Ginny suddenly had tears in her eyes when she looked at Harry, "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry!"

"Its fine, it's all cleaned up." He rubbed at her cheek with his thumb.

"I know…but…Ooh…poor Claire."

"Claire."

Ginny nodded, looked at him, "I…I think I'm getting…vibes from her…"

"Vibes…"

"Don't ask me to explain it." Ginny shook her head, sighed, leaned against her boyfriend heavily, "I dunno…maybe she's a natural legilimens or something. But…somebody's in trouble…I can feel it. Somebody…I think Hermione…"

"What?" Harry asked. Bill was reviving Ron, who nearly pounced Harry until Bill told him Ginny had been joking.

"Hermione…woods…shadow…I can't figure it out."

Molly and Bill shared a look, one that was full of horror. Bill raced to the fireplace, threw floo in and stuck his head in, yelling a password, only to be blocked.

"Oh, damn." He said, "The only reason it would be blocked…"

"Is if the wards were shifted." Molly said, going very, very pale, "I knew they shouldn't have been placed there! I told them that it wasn't right to keep them there!"

"Oh, dear, they weren't attacked…?" Mrs. Figg asked.

"Oh!" Ginny cried, gasping. Sweat formed at her brow and she convulsed, grabbing at Harry, "My head!"

"It's alright, Gin, It's alright." He bent forward, kissed her cheek rubbed her shoulder, whispered soothing sounds, "Shh, it's okay. Let it pass. Let it pass."

She gasped then the jerking stopped, "No more. God, no more." She shook a little but it wasn't as bad as before.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt is dead." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes, "And the others are lost in the woods, and there's no way out or in."

"Then we'll bloody find a way in." Harry told him, gripping her hand in his.

She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm going."

"You will not!"

Harry thought for a moment, staring at Ginny intensely, simply ignored her mother, "We'll need two wands, our brooms—"

"NO!"

"Mrs. Weasley, it is my best friend out there, and the only connection I have left to my parents, as well! Ron and Ginny know how to take care of themselves!" Harry yelled at her, the tension he'd been feeling snapping with anger.

Mrs. Weasley held her ground, "No."

"Yes. I'm sorry." Harry stood up, helped Ginny to her feet. "We need to alert the Order and gather a search and rescue team. And if the Order doesn't think we are qualified to go, then they're going to have to deal with the Chosen One."

Molly stared at him, wide-eyed, "You're…"

"Was there ever any doubt of that, mum?" Ginny asked, laughingly, leaning up against Harry.

Ron was grinning at Harry, "Show-off."

"Now, we're going, Mrs. Weasley. I can't do it without them."

She turned away, shook her head in fury and tears. "Fine. Fine, go ahead and die! Go ahead and throw away your life!"

"We're not, Mrs. Weasley. We're not going to die." Harry knew it was true, knew it in his bones, "I promise."

"You can't! You can't promise that! It's dangerous!"

"Trust me." Harry said it softly, "Just…trust me."

Mrs. Weasley stopped, looked at the messy-haired teen who here little girl was leaning up against for support, who stood tall and proud and ready to fight. She looked at her baby girl, who, although, weak, was willing to fight to rescue her friend. She looked at her youngest son, who had set his jaw and was standing by his friend and sister, showing where his loyalty was laying at the moment.

She sighed, "I'm going with you."

Harry gaped at her, "Mrs. Weasley…"

"I know my way around the battlefield, Harry." She told him, "I'm coming."

Harry stopped. It wasn't his right to dissuade people from taking their part in the war…not anymore. He nodded, "Then we don't need the Order. If we all can go, then that's all the search and rescue we need."

Bill and Fleur nodded, "We'll go as well."

If someone had told Harry a week ago that he would be joining together with a mother, a French half-veela, a man who had just been attacked by a werewolf, a small redheaded girl, and his trusted 'sidekick' to set out to find his best friend without thinking about just going by himself first, he would have thought they were crazy.

But now, it just seemed like a plan.

* * *

Okay, this just hurts. Two reviews? Just TWO? PLEEEEASE review? It helps so much! And a thank you to all those who HAVE reviewed! They were all _great_! 

Sorry about the delay…technically I'm posting on Friday seeing as it's one in the morning but, I've had a busy, busy week. Just found out that I have to get braces for 2 years and then have Orthorthic Jaw Surgery…my life is so boring that I actually welcome this fact. School stuff (I'm preparing myself early, yay non-procrastinating Devan), tutoring, babysitting a cranky baby, blah, blah, blah. But anyways, happy reading!

Review…..please?


	6. Chapter 5: Assassin, Assassin

Disclaimer: Hmm, not here, not there, not under my bed, not out the window, not in my pocket (oh hey, two bucks and a quarter!) not on the bottom of my shoe, or in my closet (yohh, Mr. boogeyman!) not in the car, down the street, not in the box of cereal (DROOLS pretty mooood riing), not in the back yard, the attic, the tree, the mailbox, behind the dresser (although I found my charm bracelet, my locket and a few pens…intriguing), not in the toy box, not under the couch cushion (hey, more munny!), not in the Kingdom Hearts Video game case (lol, munny comes from there !dorkme!) , I'm not sitting on it, it's not swimming in the Jacuzzi, or my neighbor's pool, nope, not in the wasp nest (owowowowow), or stuck in the VCR (although I did find the controller…? Awkward)….hmm, I guess my claim to Harry Potter's beauty isn't here…JKR Got to it first…barnacles!

A/N: Darn…School starts in about…8 days and open house is in…a few…and I've already got all my stuff sitting on the dining room table, all my binders for every subject organized, my elective folders have paper (something I never thought of doing before! XD), I have a crapload of writing utensils in an ACTUAL PENCIL HOLDING THING instead of just thrown into my purse, a dictionary, a Spanish-English dictionary, book covers, A RULER and a GLUE STICK (I always jacked one from the teacher...hehe)and a bunch of other stuff…I have a hectic schedule because on A days I have my two hardest subjects so on certain days I will have TONS of homework (and now I'll have Spanish homework every day…yikes!)…but at least for once I have not procrastinated…yet…which means that I'm procrastinating on procrastinating…which means you're always procrastinating…Woah, revelation! I have to use that against my mom sometime! Anyhooo…

Just a little fact, I zipped through writing this chapter so fast I don't know what happened. The words just flew out of my fingers (and through the keyboard and to the computer and through the yeah you know how it goes). I know it's probably gonna come back and bite me but I'm posting this early, okay? Hope you have a good read! _Review_!

My minimum word count goal from now on is 10,000 words, without the Author notes (XP hehe) and the maximum (which should be on a very good week) would be from 13,000 to 15,000, okay? Sound good?

Okay, I know, Sorry about the name change thing, but it just wasn't working for me…so, changaroo from Vanvadu to Foolme to TheFoolishFairy and finally to Dorkme…it's simple, to the point (sort of), and I just plain like it! I promise not to change it again.

* * *

**Secret Promise**

**Chapte****r 5: Assassin, Assassin **

oOoOoOo

Experience: that most brutal of teachers. But you learn, my God do you learn

—**C. S. Lewis**—

oOoOoOo

Claire looked around her. She saw a group of people, a woman who looked like a veela, an elderly woman, a redheaded man, a plump, pleasant faced middle-aged woman, and three more. Harry, Ron, and Ginny, she thought excitedly, but kept her tongue for the moment to take in her surrounding. She couldn't smell or hear anything, couldn't feel a thing. She looked down, but saw nothing of herself, only clear, air, the floor and the wall behind her. She looked around. She couldn't hear what they were all saying, couldn't tell what they were talking about because she kept losing track of their lip movements. She could tell they were planning something.

She tried to speak, but she couldn't. The people didn't notice her, just continued with their conversation, as if she wasn't even there…which she wasn't, she guessed. All she got out was a moaning mumble when she tried to speak again, to tell them that she was there. Nothing. She lifted her foot, intending to step forward, to rush to him. There was an almost tumbling sensation and she was momentarily blinded.

The next moment she was standing amongst a shop that she recognized as Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Two redheaded twins, the Weasley twins she thought, were exchanging things with another redheaded man, who could just as well be another Weasley, the same as the man in the previous 'vision'. She opened her mouth to cry out. There was no one else here, so it must be the room that had been marked off for special customers only, she remembered. Nothing came out of her mouth but a soft moan. She watched as the men hugged, confirming they were brothers, and the unfamiliar man stepped towards the fireplace, threw a pinch of floo in and, from his lip movements, cried 'Arabella Figgs, Phoenix Code Green, Phoenix Code Keeper of Subject Griffin, Embark!' She cried out, trying to ask what this was. Nothing came but a mewling muttering of meaningless jibber jabber. Frustrated she stomped her foot, only to feel the same tumbling feeling and the blinding darkness.

Another group of people. She froze, avoided looking at the coat covered body, knowing what lie there and not wanting to accept it. She turned, stopped. It was the same face-shaped-like-a-heart woman as before, in the vision before she collapsed. There was a couple, holding each other consolingly. She recognized Professor Lupin, sitting on the floor, speaking to…Hermione! She cried out, very firmly, trying to yell at them. They didn't hear. Hermione nodded, and Remus Lupin stood up, held out his hand, pulled the bookworm up and then the heart-shaped face lady grabbed his arm, spoke to him urgently, shivering. Professor Lupin nodded, brushed his lips over her forehead and stepped away. Careful not to move her feet, for she didn't want to go anywhere else just yet, she looked around, for anything she could bend down to grab and throw at them or, in a perfect world, a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill she could write a note with. There was nothing. Frustrated, she felt angry tears prick at the back of her eyes. This was important! She had to tell them! She had to tell them about the shadow!

A sharp pain jabbed at her back and she folded over, gasping. Something was tearing at her shirt, pulling her way, and the sensation was sickening. Slimy, inky vileness tugged her backwards, pulled her, yanked her, and dragged her backwards. She struggled violently, kicked, scratched, socked, kneed, everything. It pulled her back, she fought. She saw a flash in her mind's eye, the shadow hidden amongst shadows amongst trees, holding a wand, the flash of green, the heart woman, Professor Lupin's loved one, she realized, falling to the ground, Lupin's howl of grief, then another flash of green, a flash of red, a piercing scream, startling her, for it was the first sound in a long, chilling silence since these strange transportations had begun. Then there was another flash, the vision of a feline, leading a pack of people, dodging trees, slipping in and out, leading them away from a shadow…but it was too confusing and she blinked it away. She was jerked back, and saw through the window that there was a cluster of trees. They were heading outside, she saw, and the shock of it slammed into her. She opened her mouth and with all her might, pushed and managed to scream something. "Stop! Stop, stop, stop! Don't go there…please…don't! He'll catch you! Stop! Pleease…"

They didn't hear her! They didn't hear her! Tears of rage, hurt, frustration, fear pooled down her face and she slammed at the inky arms that ripped at her, tugged her backwards. "NO!"

She felt the same stumbling sensation and gasped, opened her eyes after the blindness.

What she saw amazed her, and she breathed a single word, hope fluttered in every inch of her voice.

* * *

"Why do I feel like going out there is worse than staying in here?" Tonks asked the others. She shivered, trying very hard to ignore the body of her former friend and superior. He had been a wonderful man; he had a wife and two young kids, a boy and a girl. She didn't know how she could ever face them, knowing that they were going to leave the body of their daddy here. They would come back for it, when they got in touch with someone, and if it hadn't been disturbed, but it made her feel so guilty.

"Because, I have a feeling that man is hunting us." Remus was looking into the rooms. He found two Order members…dead. The Order members' wands were missing, as well as the captives'. Remus didn't look happy. After all, Tonks thought, he was a hunter himself, in some small way, and a part of him didn't take too kindly in that fact that he had just become the hunted. She didn't care for it either.

"I know some wandless magic," He began again, after a short discussion about their lack of wands, "But only so much. And it takes a lot of energy out of me."

"I thought there was no such thing as wandless magic!" Hermione began, surprised.

Remus looked at her with sharp eyes, "It's a dangerous practice, Hermione. If you use too much it can kill you. It's very draining. Not many teach it anymore in this time and age."

Hermione pursed her lips, thinking hard. If they could harness the wandless magic in the DA then they would probably have an advantage over the death eaters…She expected some of them to know, the death eaters that was, but the younger members probably would not.

"This world…" Walter Granger began, looking at Remus. It had somewhere along the line been decided that he was their unofficial leader. "I never knew it could be so dangerous."

Tonks stopped, realizing something. They were fighting for their lives. If they didn't start running, and figure out someway to fight this guy, who had all the advantage, then they were going to die. One by one. She looked at the man she had fallen in love with, the man she had promised never to give up on…If he died…She imagined it would feel just like it had felt for him when she had been dead, if only for a few moments. She didn't want to bear it. She bowed her head and turned away from them all to gather her thoughts. She had to be strong right now, she was the trained auror, and she needed to figure out a plan.

"Can you…can you teach me a little bit of the basics on Wandless magic? Just very, very quickly," Hermione asked Remus, hastily.

"It takes weeks to master, Hermione, months, maybe even years…"

"I don't care! I might need it later on, okay? Magic for wizards and witches is an impulsive thing! When we are in danger, do we not often let off accidental magic?" Hermione fisted her hands. She didn't want to be the low-lying, defenseless researcher anymore. Not in this situation.

"Well, yes, but it's usually just during puberty." Tonks informed her. Remus nodded, matter-of-factly.

"In some cases, it's not. Please, Remus?" She begged him with her eyes, with words. She wasn't usual one to beg, but she had to. She was going to use Ginny's tactics, "Please? This is something I have to do. I have to protect my family. I just need to know _how _I don't need to know if I _can_."

"Hermione…" Remus sighed, running a hand through his gray brown hair, rubbing his eyes. He reminded himself that this was the girl who had probably saved the only woman he had ever loved so deeply, "Okay, sit down."

"Sit…down?" She asked, watching him settle down on the floor.

"Yes, or do you not want to learn?"

She sat.

"Close your eyes hold out your arms…"

"Ginny?" Harry stopped from where the others sat, huddled together around Mrs. Figg's kitchen table. She wasn't as gray as she had been before, her color was coming back, and her wobbly legs had strengthened just a bit. She looked up at him with bright brown eyes, questioning and intent on just him for the moment. He had been watching her for many moments, as they all gathered their wands together (Bill had disappeared for a few minutes and when he had come back, he presented two wands to Harry and Ginny. Evidently, they were the twin's spares. Unfortunately, for Harry and Ginny, who both had phoenix feather cores, they were dragon heartstring, but they worked well enough, just not with the full power of their original wands. He brought with him shield cloaks, shield gloves, and the newly produced shield boots that reflected jinxes and hexes for each of them, as well).

"I don't want to lose you." He whispered, brushing his knuckles over her cheek, fingering a loose red wisp that had come free from her ponytail.

"You won't." She told him, smiling at him in that way that she did that made everything calm and perfect, even in the midst of chaos. "Remember you promised Mum none of us would die. You've got to protect me now, and I've got to protect you. We've got each other's backs."

"We'll all have each other's backs."

Startled, they jumped up and saw the twins standing with an intense looking Lee Jordan, a determined Angelina Johnson, and a heavily panting Oliver Wood.

"Wood? Angelina? What are you all DOING HERE?" Harry bellowed in surprise.

"We're here to help." Fred began, clapping Wood on the back, "Even old Ollie here!"

Wood glared at his former beater, straightened his robes, "I may not be an Order member and I missed out on the DA," he glared at Harry for that, "But I'm willing. I was in Diagon Alley. Puddlemere is on break, one of the players…his wife was killed." Wood looked uncomfortable, sighed. "Anyways, I'm here and ready to help."

"I was with Oliver at the time." Angelina flushed. Fred looked momentarily uncomfortable then George elbowed him in the ribs, "The twins told us what happened."

"I told you not to tell anyone!" Hissed Bill to the twins, his face red. "This mission is private!"

"YOU TOLD NON ORDER MEMBERS A PASSWORD TO AN ORDER MEMBER'S HOME?" Screeched Mrs. Weasley, her hands going straight to her hips. If looks could kill, Fred and George Weasley would be smack dab on the floor at the moment with the way she was mentally setting them on fire with seething and blazing brown eyes.

"Hm, yes." Fred said, lifting his hands in a shrug, "What can we say?"

"It was an emergency?" George supplied.

"We have enough people." Harry told him. "Too many people causes too much attention."

"Which is why—" Fred began, producing what looked to be a black headband from his pocket. George did the same.

"We scrounged up a few of these after Bill left." George grinned mischievously.

"Are those…?" Ginny asked, her eyes lighting up, shining with amazement. She felt Harry move his hand to her shoulder, rub it absently. She glanced in his direction and saw he didn't even notice what he was doing and smiled. Absent intimacy, a good sign.

"Right you are, sister dear!" George replied, "Invisibands…"

"Remind us to change the name, by the way." Fred interrupted, scratching his head.

"What do they do?" Ron asked, eying them warily. He remembered Headless Hats and such, and wanted to know what these could do.

"With the complicated password we have created for security measures—"

"We heard about what you said about thinking before we sell something that could be of benefit to the 'Dark side'—"

"Yeah. These are Order issue only, not even the Aurors can get their hands on them, no sir!"

"Anyways, with the password, and of course the headband has to be around your head," George demonstrated. He lifted his wand, tapped the fabric, "Hey, Diddle, Diddle, Die, Riddle, Riddle!" Ginny lifted a brow and Harry coughed. Ron stared. Bill looked to the sky, shook his head. Fleur looked at George oddly. But then George disappeared. They all stopped their speculating and gaped at the empty air. There was a moment of silence then Oliver jumped into the air, yelping.

"That was uncalled for!" He hissed, spinning around.

"Ticklish, Oliver?" Fred grinned, tapped his own band, repeating the password. Ginny stepped away from where he disappeared, curling into Harry, who grinned, wrapped his arms protectively around here. He still felt the feeling of dread and a need to rush to save the others, and knew they needed to leave quickly.

"Oy! Hands off the merchandise!"

"Oh, Merlin, ew!" Ginny said, glaring at the empty air, "That moment is forever zapped into my mind, thanks a lot _Fred_."

"We had a little trouble at first figuring out how to disappear the clothing and wands and things as well, but we got it in the end." One of them said from the side.

"How do you take off the charm?" Bill asked, impressed with his brothers ability. Fleur was pondering this, interested and impressed as well.

"Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

They reappeared.

Harry went red, Ginny made a 'tuh!' sound and swatted at the nearest twin! "You change that password _right now_!"

"Sorry, sis, would if I could but I can't so I won't!" The twin said, laughing. "Actually, I wouldn't if I could anyways!"

"Why, you—" She swung at him, would have clipped him if Harry hadn't dragged her back.

"Play nice now, Gin."

She huffed, "I'm killing them. Slowly. I'll rip out their tongues, gouge out their eyes, and cut off every single body-part until there's nothing but…nothing." She whispered, voice hoarse with fury, eyes glaring and angry.

"How sweet." George said dryly, shifting on his feet rather uncomfortably.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you will not threaten your brothers like that!" Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter firmly, "And don't speak in such a way!"

"Hmph."

"Okay, we have people to save." Harry told them, tugging Ginny over, lifting her up to sit her on the edge of the table, "Stay." She glared at him, "How should we go about this?"

Bill said, "You're the one with the experience, Harry."

He looked at them, reddened, "I've never had a—you know…a plan."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Well, we should have some way to communicate without words, in case of an emergency. There are one or more death eaters waiting them out in the woods," She shuddered, hating the chill that ran down her spine, "Hand signals are out, we won't be able to see each other." She frowned.

"Legilimency?" Harry asked.

"No good. Only images and memories." Bill said, shrugging.

"Hmm…any communication charms?" Harry asked, ponderingly.

"Zhere is one I know." Fleur interjected. The others had gathered around the table in a half circle. She stood beside Bill, as was expected. "Eet ees used during tournaments at Beauxbatons."

"Tournaments?" Ginny asked, curious.

"We had competeetions. Sometimes zhere are just games, but zee staff used them as tests." Fleur waved her hands gracefully, shifting her weight. Oliver was watching her, and Bill was glaring at him, "Zey used zhem to find out where our…talents lie. Zhere was one competeetion where you were een a group of five. You had to spleet up and find a treasure, it was very exciting! But you had to be very quiet, because zhere were traps set to acteevate by sound or movement or even certain colors. You had to step very carefully, but your group had to comuneecate somehow! So my team found a charm zat allowed several people to send thoughts to one another. Eef we were in a certain distance of each ozzer. You just 'ave to theenk of zee person really hard, you don't need to see zhem."

"Wouldn't that be…violating? Sharing thoughts?" Ginny asked, not liking the idea. Harry looked at her, rubbed her shoulder. Tom Riddle had invaded her thoughts, more times and violently. He squeezed her shoulder, gently, trying to comfort her. She just stared at Fleur.

"Oh, non, non, non!" Fleur waved her hands, managed to make it a sweeping, flowing movement, rather than the average person's 'flap like a bird', "You only share ze thoughts you weesh to send. You do not have access to ze person's mind on command. You can send and receive, zat is all."

"Oh, okay." Ginny said, relaxing beneath Harry's hand. He hated knowing that she still feared that incident and it killed him to see the fear in her eyes. He rubbed his free hand down her ponytail.

Bill watched Harry closely, when not glaring at Wood. He was touching her, a lot. Brushing knuckles over her cheek, fingering her hair, rubbing her shoulder. Things that lovers did. He knew from his mother's spell that Ginny was still…pure, but still. It made him angry to see a man touching his sister, and it pained him to see that she was accepting it. She had grown up so fast, and he hadn't been there to see the transition. Egypt had called to him, and he had left his family to quench his thirst for adventure. There were visits, letters, those kinds of things, but it wasn't the same. He sighed. That was in the past. He looked at his fiancée. There was time for family now, well…at least there was after the war.

"Okay, is there an incantation?" Harry asked. Fleur simply lifted her wand, closed her eyes.

"_Profari_!"

_Oui. I see zat you have become a couple weeth Ginny. Gabrielle weel be very disappointed. But I must say zat you seem to be made for each ozzer. An attracteeve couple. I can see zat you are a love match. _

"Love match?" Harry asked. Several eyebrows lifted, but Fleur just shook her head. "Try zee charm."

"Um, okay." He looked around, lifted his wand to Oliver. "_Profari_!" It failed the first time, but the second time he got it.

_Er, mate, you need to stop staring at Fleur. She's Bill's fiancée and no offense, but he's a curse-breaker and was attacked by a werewolf—in human form, mind you, but a werewolf all the same—and lived. He's not one to mess with._

Oliver turned to Harry, pondered, sighed and nodded, "Thanks, Potter."

"Oooh let me try!" Ginny lifted her wand. Thought and turned in the direction of her mother, "_Profari_!"

_I love you, mum. We're going to be fine, I promise. And we're going to save the others. Don't worry. We're going to be alright, and we're going to save them all. Okay?_

"_Profari!_"

_Ginny, I love you so much. You're my baby, my daughter. I know we're going to be okay. I just worry so much; I can't lose you, any of you. It would hurt too much. And we'll save them…somehow. I promise. _

* * *

Claire was lying in her bed, in physical form, shaking uncontrollably with fever, sweating boatloads, and mumbling strange syllables and meaningless words. She was tightly cocooned in a wool blanket, and cooling spells were being cast every five minutes, as well as infection-protection charms. Hr. Jason Belenus stood at her side, his wand running many diagnostics over the girl for the third time in a row. He had found nothing the first two times in a row and he didn't expect to now. Her mother had insisted he try again, to try and find _something _that might lead to why her daughter was reacting so. It was his duty to do so anyways.

Sweat trickled over his brow as he gripped his wand. It took a lot out of him, this. He sighed, tightened the hold on his wand, shifting his weight, taking a deep breath, concentrating on the flow of magic as the tests ran. No colors flashed over her yet, so he didn't know if she had a disease, flu, a pox, or anything yet.

"She's dying, isn't she?" A boy appeared in the doorway. Jason looked up, placing his concentration on hold for a moment. Mrs. Raleigh had stepped out for a moment, to contact family and the girl's father.

"Son, you shouldn't be in here." He said. The boy looked ghostly pale. There were bags under his eyes; bluebell eyes the same as his mother's. Dark blonde hair curled about his face, and he was short and slender, probably nine or ten.

"She's dying." The boy said as his eyes trained on the figure, trembling, in the bed. "I can tell."

"What's your name?" Hr. Belenus asked.

"Christopher." He answered, softly, "Are you making her better? Are you bringing her back?"

"Son…"

"Oooh!" there was a sharp gasp from the bed and the mutterings stopped. The girl began to jerk violently. Jason rushed to her, held her down, so she wouldn't hurt herself. He checked her pulse, her vitals with the quick swish of his wand. They were skyrocketing. Cursing, he pulled his wand, pressed it to her chest, "S—"

"No!" Christopher cried, "Stop it! You're hurting her!"

"She'll hurt herself." The girl was struggling, deliriously.

Hr. Belenus put his full weight on top of her. Long nails tore at his skin, tearing and scratching, limbs slammed into him, knees and elbows and fists and feet, leaving faint bruises. He held still, keeping her down as she struggled.

"Stop!" She bellowed, but it wasn't directed at Jason, "Stop, stop, stop! Don't go there…please…don't! He'll catch you! Stop! Pleease…" She wept, "NO!"

Then she stilled, jerked once more and moaned, before her body convulsed and she gave a gasp, went completely limp, like a broken doll.

"…Justin…" She breathed, then slumped further. After he made sure she was truly stopped with her fighting, Jason pulled away, checked her vitals. They were dangerously low. She was breathing, but faintly and she appeared to have scratched herself and had several light bruises.

"Christopher!" Mrs. Raleigh grabbed her son, shielded him from the sight of his sick sister, spun on Jason.

"What did you do to her?" She screeched.

"She was thrashing about. She would have hurt herself, Mrs. Raleigh. I had to try to restrain her. She said some things…stop, don't go there, please don't, he'll catch you…does that have any meaning at all?"

Audrey Raleigh shook her head, shaking with silent sobs, tears streaming down her perfect face, "No. No!"

"I think she is delusional. Earlier you said she was saying that she said she needed to get an owl to someone. Harry, you say?" The healer pondered this, and came up with nothing.

"It could be a potion or such."

"Did she—did she say anything else?" Christopher was hugging his mother, crying into her shirt. She was hugging him back, running her hand through his hair, shaking with her weeping.

"Just a name. Justin."

"I…I don't know about any Justin, either." Audrey sobbed, turned away, took her son and clung to him, wept.

Hr. Belenus turned away, began to work once more, trying to find out what was happening to this girl.

"We need to take her to Saint Mungo's."

Mrs. Raleigh nodded, still crying, "I'm coming with you. My daughter, my eldest, she can…she can watch the children until…until their father…"

Hr. Belenus just nodded, trusting the woman to scream hell and high murder if anything else happened to Claire, he stepped up and went to the floo to alert the hospital.

* * *

"…Justin…"

Justin stopped when he heard a voice breathe his name softly. He turned around, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, but found no one there. He stilled, staring about, searching around for Aiden or Christabel, who had gotten back early from her break. He'd been putting on a coat to go down the street and call on old Muggle friends to catch up and possibly go to the cinema.

Looking around the backroom he saw no one. It caused a chill. He reached for the wand hidden in his pocket, stopped himself, just wrapped his fingers about it. It gave him comfort. He searched the walls. There was nothing but stacked paintings, frames, a telephone, inventory, the counter adorned with coffeemaker, mini-refrigerator, microwave, all for the employees, and a few empty boxes and crates.

"Aiden?"

No answer.

"Christabel?"

"Yeah, honey?" Called the sweet, honey tones of Christabel. She stuck her head into the backroom, and he saw a heart stopping face, dark eyes and hair and a big smile. She was a "babe" according to Aiden, who, of course, knew all about these kinds of things. Her body was curvy, fit to fill the suit she wore perfectly, displaying womanly proportions that were natural and yet surreal. Justin himself felt his mouth go dry every time she came near.

"Er, did you call me?"

"No, I didn't Hun." Christabel replied, opening the door more, standing in the frame. Her legs were clearly on display with the skirt she was wearing. God, is she wearing anything under that jacket? He thought then shook himself. He was being dumb and hormonal. He had to stay loyal to Claire, Claire, who he liked so much. It was almost betraying her if he had thoughts about anyone else. This really didn't make any sense, seeing as they weren't even close in that way…Now he was confusing himself and ranting mentally. He did that sometimes.

"Er, sorry. Just thought…someone did." His face burned.

"Alright, darling!" Christabel said, blew him a kiss, and closed the door.

"What a tramp! Wait, did I say that?"

Justin nearly fainted. He spun around so quickly that he felt almost as if he had received whiplash. He held his wand, though he doubted a second later if he would have the guts—or the knowledge—on what to do with it. He jumped back when, to his amazement, in front of him stood Claire, flesh, blood, and bones…well, probably blood and bones, he had no idea. Did he have x-ray vision? No, he did not. So he probably would never know. There was probably a spell that he could use…he was ranting to himself again.

"Claire!" He cried hoarsely, looking at her with wide eyes.

She looked around interestedly then lifted her hand, stared at it, "Where am I?"

"Er," He watched her turn her hand, examine her palm, as if memorizing each and every intricate line, "My mother's art gallery. Actually, the backroom slash kitchenette slash storeroom slash er, room of my mother's art gallery. Finch's Galleries, it's called, really, not the backroom but the building…and the business…She's a businesswoman. She is also my mother, and er…What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I…don't know." She said. She lowered her hand then looked down, examined herself, shifted her feet, put her hands on her belly and straightened her shirt. She twisted and made to look at her backside. Justin felt himself blush, his eyes trailing downwards then zipping back up when he realized what he was doing. Claire didn't notice. She was too busy trying to look at herself.

"Uh, Claire…"

"Do you like me Justin?" She suddenly asked, looking up.

He stared, eyebrows going up, his voice cracked when he said, "What?"

"I need to know. Now. Do you like me Justin?" She asked calmly, but hastily. Was that contradictory? He asked himself.

"Uhm, Claire, you see, I well, I think you're, well, you have very pretty, you're eyes, Uhm."

"That's a yes?" She asked, softly.

He just nodded, going red.

"Okay, I needed to know that before…" She just stopped, looked at him, "I like you, too, Justin."

"Really?" He blurted. She nodded. Her bluebell eyes were very sincere. They suddenly went sad and her mouth formed a frown. How she managed to look pretty frowning was beyond his comprehension.

"Justin…just know that I do like you. Very much." She stepped back, "And…you know how to apparate?"

"Er, yes. I…I got my license." (A/N: I have no idea if he did, when his birthday is, but it's vital to the story…mmkay? Mkay."

"Go to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Break in if you have to, do whatever you can to get into the fireplace there. You know how to use a floo?"

He nodded, uncomfortably.

"Take some floo powder, throw it in, and say, not too loudly, you don't want _anyone_ to hear. Say 'Arabella Figgs, Phoenix Code Green, Phoenix Code Keeper of Subject Griffin, Embark!' Okay?" She repeated it again, "Got it?"

"Yes, yes, but Claire. I-I don't…"

"Please, Justin, Please. Harry's there. Tell him that Hermione is in danger and he needs to work _fast_. Tell him that he needs to go _now_. I don't know how much time she and her friends have left. _Please_. They could _die_!" She cried, her eyes welling up.

"Okay, okay. Just-Just don't…I promise. I'll-I'll do it."

"Thank you, Thank you! I…I have to go now." Then she spun around and was gone.

Justin stared. He felt the urge to faint, to do so many things, and yet couldn't. He took a deep breath. No time to tell his mother, and Claire had sounded urgent. He didn't care if it was a figment of his imagination, if it was a trick, or anything. He needed to know what was happening. He had the urge to help.

Focusing on the three D's, he made sure no one was looking, and apparated away to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

"Merlin, it's fricken hot!" Tonks stared down a large rock that sat at the foot of a large tree (There were many, many large trees around them), and wondered if she'd seen it before. They hadn't been walking through the woods two minutes before they got lost. It seemed they were winding their way in circles, and all of them suspected the strange man of having placed spells around them so it appeared as if they weren't getting anywhere. It also appeared as if he'd cast a whole heat charm over the place, because it was far too warm, even for a muggy, summer day. That had been about a half an hour ago, and she was starting to feel sticky. Her shirt and hair were damp with perspiration, her skin was slippery with it. She wished she had her wand to conjure some water, or to cancel the anti-apparition wards and leave this sorry ass place.

Remus had long since shed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, un-tucked his shirt, undid a few buttons, and right now he was shaking his head a little bit, his damp hair making swishing and slapping sounds. "I should have gotten that haircut when I wanted to." He muttered to himself.

"Indeed." Mr. Granger said, running a hand through his own hair. Although shorter than Remus's medium length hair, it was still quite a lot of hair.

Mrs. Granger was rubbing at her face, now sticky with make-up, and didn't look very happy, but she was quite the trooper, Tonks thought, for a dentist. She had said only a few words the whole journey, the same with her husband. Hermione was quiet, but she conversed with the others easily. She didn't blame the two of them. If she had been thrown in this kind of situation, she imagined she wouldn't want to talk either. Of course, she would, but that's just because she loved to talk.

She sighed, shortened her hair even more, "I look ugly with this short of hair."

"No you don't, Dora." Remus said, looking at her, smiling, "You look…charming."

"_Liar, Liar, pants on fire_." She stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes. There was no way that Tonks could ever be professional, unless she was depressed. He didn't like it when she was depressed, so he guessed she would never be professional ever again, not while he was there to cheer her up.

Looking upwards, he sighed, seeing nothing but branches and a strip of blue sky. He could only hope that they were going to get out of here, with his nose to lead them. Merlin, what a cliché…

"Come on." He called, and the others continued after him. "We'll find a way somehow."

The figure stepped out from behind a tree after they had disappeared, a grin lighting his lips as he watched them go. "Tsk, tsk, my sweets. Rushing away so soon?" He wasn't finished with them. Oh, no, the fun hadn't even begun.

Justin had inhaled a flurry of soot and was coughing and gagging when he came out of the fireplace, wiping his palm over his tongue, trying to get the awful taste out of his mouth. He had floo'd maybe once or twice in his lifetime and he admitted that he did not like it at all. Hacking and choking from the ashes, he folded over, gathering himself up.

"Oh, certain no one overheard you, hmm?" A voice shot out. Justin looked up through half closed eyes. He saw a woman he recognized as Ron's mum, and a group of other people who all had their wands out and trained on him. Still hacking, he lifted his hands up.

"I—I come…in peace." He managed to tell them hoarsely.

Harry snorted, but no one else got the joke, they kept their wands on Justin. Ginny was the first to speak, "What did you tell Harry that later on made everyone think that he had attacked you on purpose?"

Justin looked at her, confused, said, "That I was muggleborn. He, er, set a snake on me."

"For the last time, I was keeping it from attacking you!" Harry huffed, sticking his wand bake in his pocket. Ginny laughed at him, patted his arm consolingly. Everyone else hesitatingly lowered their wands to their sides.

"I guess we were overheard." Bill said, growling at the twins, "You said—"

"There were protection and silencing charms all around us, we swear!" The twins said hastily, waving their hands.

"No, no, I wasn't spying. I swear." Justin replied, brushing dust from his hair.

"Oh, here you are, dear." Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the ash disappeared. He thanked her.

"Tell us how you found out the password, Justin." Harry asked. Justin told them all about Claire and the backroom and explained everything in great detail. He glanced at all of them. He recognized a few. The Trio, of course, the Weasley twins, Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood and Lee Jordan, Fleur Delacour. A man who could be another Weasley and an elderly woman who was wringing her hands in the corner were the only ones he did not recognize.

They all stared at him speculatively when he said that she just….disappeared. Just like that.

"Erm, right. Does anyone know where she lives?" All of them shook their heads at Ron's question.

"She's unconscious remember, there was no way she could be in the backroom and her house at the same time." Ginny told them.

"Did you touch her in any way?" Bill asked Justin, thoughts popping in his head.

Justin thought and shook his head, taking a deep breath.

"I think…I think I know." Bill said, rubbing his scarred face, "She was astral projecting."

"Astral…projecting?" Ginny asked, one eyebrow lifted.

Bill nodded, and began, "Astral projecting is when the spirit leaves a body for a break. It usually is surprisingly common, and your spirit normally stays close to your body. But in some cases you can travel great distances to a single specific location. There are often cases where someone astral projects to their loved one or loved ones is in trouble, without even knowing the fact beforehand. Normally they are unable to do anything to stop it, they are incorporeal most of the time."

"And you think Claire did this, to try and tell Justin to tell us…"

"To tell you that, and that Hermione is in danger and Harry needs to work _fast_. That Harry needs to go _now_. She didn't know how much time Hermione and her friends have left. That they could die." Justin told them all solemnly.

Harry paled. Ginny gripped his hand, "Someone go to Number Four, please, and get mine, Ron's, and Harry's brooms, check on Galahad, my kneazle and Hedwig. If the Dursleys yell at you, stun them or whatever you can and get her fast, okay?" the Twins did just that, then popped back in a jiffy, "Everyone needs a broom."

The twins already had theirs. Bill popped over to his flat to his and Fleur's, Angelina and Lee did the same. Wood produced a mini-broom from his pocket sheepishly and unshrunk it with a tap of his wand, "You never know, you know?" Mrs. Weasley huffed and said she didn't have a broom. Ginny told her to take Charlie's from the burrow. She sighed and did that. Justin didn't have a broom at all, so Ginny told her to take one of the old spares as well. They were all waiting on here now. She took quite a bit and they all wondered what she could be doing.

When she popped back, she had Mr. Weasley in tow. Harry groaned, "Not another."

"Harry Potter, you don't try and take my wife, five of my children, my to-be-daughter-in-law, and other innocent people on a dangerous mission without telling me first." Arthur told him, though he didn't look angry, just frightened. He carried his own broom.

"Jeez, people, you're lucky we brought more spares," Fred said, throwing the Invisicaps and shield clothing on the table. There were enough for everyone, even Arthur and Justin. "We've got some for Remus, Tonks, Hermione and her mum and dad, too. Don't know if they'll work on Muggles though."

"Shouldn't you be at the ministry, dad?" Ron asked, curiously.

He shook his head, "Off early. Just this once."

"Okay, that's it people, I officially call the line at Mr. Weasley! No more." Harry said, looking frustrated, turning to the twins, "The caps will keep our brooms invisible?"

"You've got to tap it and say the password, but yeah."

"We tried getting it so you just had to touch it, but then everything you touched turned invisible!"

"Right." Harry had dressed himself, kicking off his shoes to put on the boots and slipping on the gloves easily, finding that when he took hold of something he had a firmer grip with the textured palm of the gloves. The cloak was light and easy, he could tell the twins had modified it. It was long and fit with long sleeves. It sort of…morphed to his body. You buttoned it and clipped it from the neck to the groin, and then there was a slit between the fabric and it flowed around his ankles. When he looked around he thought they all looked like some Video game characters, then shook his head. Ginny looked particularly seductive in hers as she bent down to tie her boots, he noted, then shook himself to look away. He took a headband, bent down to Ginny when she stood up and pecked her on the mouth. She stopped him from pulling away by grabbing hold of his head on both sides, fisting her hands in his hair and bring his mouth hastily back to hers. She kissed him with fervor and passion and just plain love, her body fitting perfectly against his and his arms encircling her, pulling her tiny form up higher. She didn't pull away until she was quite satisfied with it and when she did, she smiled at him, whispered, "Just in case."

He nodded, not wanting to think about what would happen if that was their last kiss. It was too unbearable. He simply pulled away, "Does everyone understand that we have to stick close together?"

They all nodded, everyone avoiding eye contact. "We won't be able to see each other, so it will be difficult, so use the Profari as often as you can. Try it very softly, or if you can, wordlessly, okay?"

More nods. He then sighed, tugged on the headband, tapped it, "Hey, Diddle, Diddle, Die, Riddle, Riddle!"

He disappeared, and then stopped, "Mrs. Figg, please don't tell that man, Marvel, about this."

Her eyes widened and she gaped at him, then nodded, unsure. He tapped his wand and said the password again, everyone did the same with their caps and their brooms then they all filed outside.

"We really need like, I don't know, a battle cry…" Ginny whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

He turned to her, whispered back, "No. Too cliché."

She laughed, and he heard her softly kick off. He did the same. He signaled everyone to go high up in the air, then told them all, "We're going to fly as fast as we can, everyone. Yes, even you Mrs. Weasley. Go as fast as you can. Every ten minutes signal that you're there by making your broom visible."

"Bill, lead the way."

_Alright everyone, head north. _

* * *

Galahad hissed from where he prowled around the floor on his humans' room, angry that they had not thought to take him with them, to seek out the one who was hunting their friends. He, as always, knew what was going on. Kneazles always knew. He pranced to the door, swiped at it. The non-magic humans wouldn't hear him. They were downstairs, watching that loud noise and picture maker. He hoped they died of loss of brain cells, he thought to himself malevolently.

He continued to pace the floor, his tail swaying with him as he did so. He did not like being locked up like this. The two humans, his female human's litter-siblings, had come and gone very quickly, grabbing the strange broomsticks that allowed them to fly, scooped him up and put him on the bed, set out food and water, then gave the white owl and the small owl treats and water as well, and left just as quickly as they had come. It annoyed him. They had not even asked him if he wished to come and help on their journey.

He turned to the white owl. She was of the snow, he thought, one of those rare birds who came from the snowy northern regions. She watched him with narrowed amber eyes. At least she was far more intelligent than the furball spaz of a bird who flurried in the cage beside her, hyper as his litter-siblings on cat-nip. The little squeaking live play-toy was on the windowsill again, basking in the sun, purring. He had begun to like the little plush toy, although he still wondered why it had been made into a living thing when he would have been much more fun as a toy, rather than as a pet.

Hedwig was her name he thought, turning back to the white owl. Hedwig glared at him, then turned around, sticking her head beneath her wing and hooting jealously, angrily. Galahad simply cocked his head, letting his tail flick to the side. She wanted his male human all to herself, she was very protective of him. He gave a shrug, if that's what you could call it, and turned, jumped up from the floor, to the trunk at the foot of the bed, then finally to the bed, prowling over to the window. He settled beside the 'Arnold' as his female human called him, and peered out the window pane at the sidewalk and garden below. Nothing was out of the ordinary, he saw.

He wished he could go with them. He could be of so much help. He would sniff out the bad man who was trying to hurt their friends. He knew he could. Meowing, he padded the window with a paw angrily, then turned away, swatted it with his tail and jumped to the floor.

He finally decided that he would call on one of the Elder Birds to help him. He knew the man who had visited his previous owner, the Gray One, had an Elder Bird. With the Gray One's death, he would be back with his Elder Birds, or mayhap even with his lost charge.

_You do not call on an Ancient Guardian without permission, feline._ Hooted Hedwig, spinning around, looking at him with angry amber eyes.

_Oh, poppycock to you, Snow. _Galahad replied, settling back on his backside, _The Elder Birds will understand. _

_Fine. I'll be happy when the Guardian shreds your little furry body into bits._ Hedwig hooted, glaring, turning away from him.

Galahad grinned in triumph, his tail flowing in the hair.

_The GUARDIANS! Oooh, this'll be fun! This'll be fun! Won't it, Snow? Won't it? They're all so wiiiiise! I wish I was wiiiiise! Don't you, Snow? Don't you? Don't you? _

Hedwig ignored Pigwidgeon, or Spaz, and continued to preen her feathers.

Galahad finally purred heavily, calling the name of the Elder Bird.

_Fawkes of the Ancient Fire Guardians, Elder Bird, Protector of Wizard, Keeper of the Secrets of Heart, please heed the call of a humble kneazle, who calls upon you to ask permission to help his humans, to guide them on their way, and to seek out the one who seeks to harm them and their love-litter. _

Smugly, he looked at Hedwig, who perked up. He could see now that she wanted to do just the same thing, and glared at him, flapped her wings, but was stuck inside the cage.

There was a moment that he wondered if the Elder Bird had ignored him, then there was a flash of fire and a magnificent bird appeared. It was the size of a swan, with magnificently crimson and gold plumage, golden talons and beak and coal-black eyes that burned with inner fire and wisdom. He perched on the back of the writing chair, looked about until he found Galahad with his eyes.

_I have been watching the one's you call your humans, Galahad the Cunningclaw, on request of my companion, until the Chosen One has undergone evaluation by the Ancient Elders. I grant it. Come quickly, there isn't much time. _

Galahad purred gratefully, rushed to the Elder bird. It dropped down and picked him up gently with his claws and then they both disappeared in a flash of flame, without a second thought.

When Galahad opened his eyes again, they peered into a heavily wooded area that smelt of musty sweat, fear, indecision, anger, grief, guilt, hope…He could smell werewolf, too, and the changeable scent of a metamorphmagus…the area around him stunk of deception and vileness, and the hairs on his back stood up as his senses went into gear, searching for the producer of such a smell and piercing sound in his ears.

_Quickly, now, Galahad the Cunningclaw, follow the scent of the Werewolf and the Metamorphmagus, you must protect them. They are the love-litter of your humans. Keep them from harm as long as you can, and be wary of the Shadow-man. _

Galahad placed his front paws and stretched, bowing to the Elder Bird, who bowed his head, gave a soft, lilting trill and disappeared in a flash of fire. Galahad straightened, sniffed the air and perked his ears, listening, smelling. The vileness nearly blocked out the trail of the metamorphmagus, but the werewolf was clear to him as day. It was easier to sniff out creatures rather than humans, he thought to himself.

Setting off quickly, he jumped over fallen branches and leaves, and skidded through the wood, following the scent, intent on finding them all. He rushed down a slope, through a fallen log, past a stream, a tree with a large rock, farther, and farther and farther, following the scent of his humans' love-litter.

Finally, the scent of musty werewolf hit him in the face and he slowed, bursting through a bush.

"GREAT JEHOOSAFATS!" Walter Granger leapt back, clutching his heart, slamming into Remus Lupin as a little creature shot out just where he was about to step, quick as a bullet, no more than a sudden blur in his vision. His wife yelped, stumbling into Hermione, who stopped her, unconsciously reached for her wand. Tonks gave a cry, tripped over her own to feet and fell to the ground.

"What in the…GALAHAD!" She cried, staring at the little kneazle that plopped down on her chest, swatted at her face with a furry paw. She was sitting up in a flash, and grabbed the little kneazle, "Oh my god, it _is _you! I thought…I thought Lily was joking! _Cats can help…more than you know._ I thought she was INSANE! Now, I get it!"

"Tonks, I think_ you're_ insane!" Blurted Hermione, shocked, "What in the world is it?"

"It's Ginny's new kneazle. Galahad." Remus told her, scratching his head. Walter had stood again and was rubbing his face, embarrassedly. That had gave him the shock of his life and he would never know why he hadn't peed himself in fright.

"What? What's he doing here?" asked Hermione.

_Saving your furless butts, what do you think? _Galahad meowed, swatting Tonks, _Now get up, you two-legger chameleon! _He urged her up, she didn't get that his hitting was a way of trying to tell her to get moving, thought he was playing.

"You're so cute, aren't you?" She told him in a baby-tone. He hissed. Her frown disappeared, "Ooh, feisty kitty." She picked him, set him, down, stood up.

"That cat gave me the biggest scare of my life!" Mrs. Granger laughed hysterically, "I think my hair turned white!"

"No, it didn't mum, I'm sure." Hermione told her, patting her on the back. Her mother wasn't a very strong woman, she would know. She got sick very easily, and depression came without even the slightest prick, but she had lasted till now and she was going to keep it that way.

"What is he doing?" Walter asked.

Remus stared at the little kitten. His senses had been elsewhere, or he would have warned all of them that the furball was coming. Staring at him, tugging at Tonks's shoe with his teeth, as if trying to tug her away, he rubbed a hand through his hair. A habit he had developed from James, he thought to himself. Who knew? Maybe he would see his friends sooner than he had thought.

"I think…I think he wants me to follow him." Tonks said, staring at the little fellow. He made a movement where his body sagged, then rushed over to each of them, tugging at their shoe or pant leg. "Correction, he wants _us_ to follow him."

"Meeeeeoowwww!" The kneazling hissed, his tail flowing through the air, the end flicking. He pranced back and forth, waiting for them. Then shot off.

"Crap, follow him! He might lead us to safety!" Tonks cried, setting off after the little kneazle.

"How—"

"Magically intelligent, knows when unsavory characters are around, I'll tell you later, now come on!" Hermione grabbed hold of her parents' hands and dragged them until they all started running with her, racing after the kneazle, setting off on a chase after a feline.

"Damn it!" hissed the man, slicking back his dark hair, furrowing two dark brows, and cursing once more. One more step in the second direction and the metamorph would have stepped into his trap and would have been struck with his spell. One strike on the 'gone wrong' side of the plan, he told himself, furious. He hadn't had a strike on that side in ten months.

He pushed away, slipped through the shortcut he'd made, found himself in a clearing. He crossed it quickly, peered through. They should be passing any moment. He waited a single moment, two, three…cursed again. The damn cat was leading them the wrong way. He'd been leading them through these damned woods, towards his maze of traps and already they had been set off path.

He took a deep breath, controlled his anger, and closed his eyes, counted to ten, breathing in, breathing out. He was the best at his job; he was Voldemort's top assassin. He had never let a victim go, and he wasn't about to let it now. Opening his eyes, he turned and sat down to meditate for a while, to calm his nerves, to set out his plan. They wouldn't get too far, he knew from experience. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes once more. He sat for a long, calming fifteen minutes and was about to stand when he felt the hairs on his neck stand up and ducked.

"Hello, have a nice nap, Asshole!" He saw a pale, heart-shaped face yank back her arm to punch him. He grabbed her hand before she could, yanked it, pulling her to him, restraining her by taking her arms and yanking them back, cuffing them both with a single hand. She evaded, making her wrists thinner, slipped out of his grasp, rolled backwards, and kicking out a leg. He tumbled down, countered with a kick of his own, she rolled again, he grabbed her ankle, tightened his grip, yanked her.

"Let go of her, right now." The voice was cold, angry. He felt a hand wrap about his neck, tighten. He let go of the girl, knowing that the werewolf could snap his neck in half. The metamorph sat up, glared at him, pulling her feet out of reach. He was devilishly handsome, with chiseled features ruined by a thin face and ghostly skin. His eyes were dark and gleamed like those of a mad man, which he probably was, and screamed of insanity.

In the blink of an eye, however, he was out of Remus's grasp.

"DAMN IT!" Tonks cried, reaching out a second before the man changed into a sleek ebony snake, hissed and slithered away, diving beneath a bush. Tonks reached out to grab him, cursed when his tail slipped out of her grasp.

"MEOWW!" Galahad flicked his tail, started off towards the snake, but Remus stopped him, "Ah, ah, kitty, I don't think so. It's not worth it."

"It is too!" Hermione bellowed from the side, "He killed Auror Shacklebolt!"

"Yes, I know." Remus began, shaking his head wearily. "But I'd rather get out of here alive than die trying to catch _him_."

"Who is he?"

A grave look took over Remus's face and he had gone very, very quiet, before telling them quietly, "Osiris…Osiris Rosier…Technically, it's Osiris Riddle."

A pause, then two unison gasps.

"VOLDEMORT HAS A SON?" Tonks and Hermione cried at the same moment.

(A/N: I would cut it off here…but that would be mean, huh?)

"Yes." Remus said, looking tired.

"No!" Hermione gasped, her tone that of disbelief.

"Yes."

"Im-fucking-possible." Tonks spat. The two Muggles looked at them all with confused expressions, and then bowed their heads, finally deciding that they would rather not know yet until they could get all the details.

"You're joking!" Hermione said, looking disgusting, tugging at her hair, "I refuse to believe it. I _will not _believe it. It isn't possible, it isn't true, and it isn't _humane_." She shuddered, the thought "grossing her out".

"I'm not joking, you two." Remus said, a stony face meeting their disbelieving ones.

"Seriously, Rem?"

"I'm serious." Remus told them, sighing, rubbing his face, "No one really knows but a few. Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley, the Minister of Magic, Dumbledore…well, he did."

"He would have told Harry!"

"He didn't think it would be wise to tell Harry. Harry didn't need to know." Remus said, sighing heavily, his shoulders slumping.

"Harry did not need to know…" Hermione spread the words out, nodding her head with each syllable, pronouncing every sound precisely correct. "Harry didn't need to know. Harry needs to know everything he can, Remus! Everything!"

Remus just sighed once more.

"Oh, ewww!" Tonks had a chill run through her body, gagged. "Disgusting…ughhhh!"

"When…when was he…" Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, gagging as well.

"He's my age, a few years younger." Remus told them.

"He looked…younger than that."

"No, Hermione, I look older." Remus said with a small smile.

"Still, it doesn't…it doesn't make sense. Who would…?" Hermione's body shook with several continuous shudders, imagining the thing that Harry had described doing…_it_. Oh, she thought, oh, I'm going to barf…

"Elena Rosier. She's still alive…I think." Remus told them, thinking back to his time at Hogwarts. Osiris Rosier had been a sick bastard, he remembered that. The sadistic things he would do…it was unheard of. And his mother, mad as a hatter, worse than Bellatrix Strange herself. He'd seen her at Platform Nine and Three Quarters only a handful of times, and she'd been a beautiful woman. In a dark, evil kind of way. And the mad look in her eyes, the way she watched everything with those blue, nervous little eyes. He remembered the war had just begun to heat up and Osiris would have been in his fifth year while he had just left Hogwarts. On a visit to the castle with Sirius and James, they'd found Dumbledore in his office with the fifth year, laughing manically, dark eyes gleaming, his skin glowing, being so pale. He had cried out how he was the heir to Voldemort, he was the spawn of the Dark Lord, and how he would kill them all just like his father planned.

The look in his eyes, Merlin…it had given him the chills for weeks.

When the boy had been sent home later that night, the three marauders had turned to Dumbledore and laughed hard and long, thinking that he was lying, just to get attention, to 'frighten' them. Dumbledore had sat there, back straight, chin lifted, head cocked, staring at them calmly. And then he'd said six little words that had ceased their laughing in a second.

"Osiris is the son of Voldemort." Dumbledore told them. They all trusted the Headmaster, and everything he said they had known to be truth.

After a long, startled moment, Sirius had blurted, "How long have you known!"

"Since the second he stepped into this castle, in your third year. He is identical to his father, well, before he underwent his…changes. I ran a test, while he was in the hospital wing in his fourth year, a paternity test, with a hair from Voldemort that I kept from when he was at School here. It was positive. Osiris Rosier is the son of Lord Voldemort."

"Dear God…" Was the words he had used then, and it was the words he used now.

"Dumbledore swore he had disappeared when his father died, he swore that he had gone too far away for the news of His return to reach him. I, like a fool, believed him." Remus rubbed his mouth, "We're in this far deeper than I thought."

"How so?" Tonks asked. It was a stupid question. They were being hunted by a man who had been sired by the most evil wizard in written magical history.

"He's an assassin. His father's best, in fact." Remus told them, "Started killing off people before he had even finished Hogwarts. Anyone who angered him, two weeks later, they'd disappear off the face of the earth, no trace of having ever existed except for the memories from other people and things left behind."

Hermione shivered, paled considerably.

"If we die…just know that I love you all." Tonks sniffed, rubbing at her eyes which had gone watery.

"Don't…Don't say that!" Mrs. Granger cried, stepping forth, taking a deep breath, "All of you! Up! Get off the ground! We have to get out of here! I don't care how, but we're getting out, do you hear? We're going to get out. And you all have to lead us! You and the cat."

Galahad had curled up in Tonks lap and purred tiredly, gathering his breath from their run.

"Mum…?"

"Didn't you hear me, young lady? GET UP!" She cried. Hermione jumped up hastily, nearly tripping. Tonks did the same, and did trip. She stood up after that, balancing herself. Remus did the same, without the tripping part.

"Okay, kitty, lead us far away from that man as you can, okay?" The kneazle stopped suddenly, spun around, hissed.

"MEOO—"

"You didn't think I left, now did you, loves?" A cold voice cried form the edge of the clearing, "_Avada Ke—_"

"Reducto!" Out of no where a spell appeared into the sky and blasted into Osiris.

"Take that, dickface!"

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

"Molly? Ginny?" Remus cried in surprise, looking around, shocked and startled. Osiris groaned, rolled over.

"No time, put these on." It was Harry's voice. Clothes were thrown to the ground. They hesitated, moved to grab them.

"Ron? Ron are you there?" Hermione squeaked, crying for me, tears flowing down her cheeks as she did. There was a shift of air and then Hermione was enveloped in a tight hug with an invisible person, "I though I'd lost you forever, Mione!"

"Oh, _Ron_!" She had heard the turmoil, pain and fear that had been gathering up throughout the day since he had heard that they had disappeared, and wept into his invisible shoulder. The Granger looked around, warily, avoiding the sight.

"Come on, everyone, hurry." Mr. Weasley's voice urged them.

"He's getting away!" Cried Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Ralashio!" "Petrificus Totalus!" "Levicorpus!" "Impedimenta!" "Stupefy!"

Osiris, eyes wide with shock, was yanked up by his ankle into the air, doused in hot jets, couldn't move a single muscle, was frozen and knocked out. There was a very long moment of shock as they stared at the figure in the air, then Harry said, "Who's he?"

"Death eater." Remus said.

"Voldemort's son." Hermione blurted. There was a shocked silence…then several voices rang out in unison.

"VOLDEMORT HAS A SON?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Raleigh…"

"NO!" Cried Audrey Raleigh, pleadingly, gripping the hand of the healer who stood in front of her, "No, please…"

"Let me finish. She's not dead. She's in a comatose state. There's no telling what's happened to her, or how she was put into this coma, but it seems to be of magical means. There's no telling when she'll wake up, or even if she'll wake up." The healer let her grip her hand, pulled tissues from her pocket solemnly. She was a pale, pretty woman with a flurry of light brown hair and dark green eyes, wearing the lime green uniform that all the healers working in St. Mungo's wore. The woman in front of her was blonde, blue-eyed, looking broken and tragically grief-stricken.

"My baby, my Claire…please, my Claire…" She cried. The husband appeared then, rushing into the room, looking around, spotting his wife. He ran to her, picked her up into his arms and cradled her against him, looking to the healer. He was a handsome man with dark blonde hair and silvery-blue eyes, a square, dimpled chin and sturdy jaw. He hugged his wife tightly.

"Oh, Ben, Oh, Ben! She's in a coma…Our baby's in a coma!"

"A coma?" Ben looked up, pierced the Healer, Vyvian Ruiseart. She nodded, sadly. He gave a soft mournful sound, turned to his wife, and buried his face in her hair. It was too much to bear, this. It was more than he could handle. His little Claire-bear, almost as lifeless as she would be if she were dead. Later, when he was in her room, huddled at her bedside, holding her limp hand in his large, burly one, he stared at her pale face. She had always been such a beautiful girl, so pretty and happy. So very happy. Nothing could slow her down, nothing could keep her back. He had always questioned her being placed in Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor, not that he wasn't proud of it, he himself was a Hufflepuff. Then he always reminded himself how not once had she ever turned her back on anyone, stranger or friend. Not once. It was almost as if she could feel their pain, sometimes, with the way she knew how to make them smile even if it was their darkest day. It amazed him how he could be so angry and then she would say one word and he would be perfectly normal a moment later.

"Oh, Claire, honey, come back to us. Please…you have to come back, sweetheart." He clung to her hand, feeling tears track down his cheeks. He hadn't cried in years and now they came so easily. Her mother was curled up against him, not saying a single word, staring at the wall ahead of her. The kids were being taken care of by their aunt, he thought. They probably were all so scared…

"Please, baby, come back." He reached out, stroked his daughter's fine blonde hair, "We all need you so much, Claire-bear. So much…just hang on, okay? Please, please just hang on for daddy and mummy, okay?"

She didn't reply. She didn't move or open her eyes like she would have in a book. She didn't even stir. She just continued to lay there, hair strewn about the pillow, lips slightly parted, eyes closed, her chest rising and falling, and appearing as if she were in a deep sleep. It broke his heart. It broke his heart to see her there, pale and sleeping and seemingly perfect. It felt so unfair. So tragic. Outside he knew the sun was shining, and people were laughing and having a good time. There was no thunder storm, no angry lightning strikes or rumbling thunder. His daughter was lying in a bed, in a _coma_, and the world didn't care.

He suddenly felt very small and helpless, and he bent down, letting tears fall down his face, hugging his wife tightly, silently begging a God he had never before believed in to bring his daughter back to him.

* * *

_Oh, Daddy, please don't cry! _Claire wished so hard that she could say it, that he could see her. She wanted to rush to him, throw her arms around him and weep, hug him like she hadn't hugged him since she was little, cry as if she had never cried before. She wanted to kiss his face, and burrow into his chest and feel safe and protected because she was in her daddy's arms. She looked at her mother, fragile and tired looking. She wanted to slip into her arms and hug her, hold her, tell her she was okay, tell her she was fine.

She wanted to be okay, she wanted to be fine, but how could she, when she wasn't even in her own body?

* * *

I'm sorry about the irregular schedule so far in posting, but I usually just post a chapter as soon as I'm done writing it, and I make sure to dedicate as much of my free time as I have to write it, so you don't have to worry too much about long waits. I know I will at least post chapters within a week and a half of each other (two weeks if I have really bad writer's block, pray that I don't), and if not then you have permission to berate me and send me flames as much as you want! XP. The gaps might become longer when school starts, which is why I'm trying to cram as many chapters as I can in the eight days before it does. I'm hoping for one more before school starts (if I'm lucky as I was as I was writing this chapter, then it will be posted on Friday) Meh, School four days after that…greeeeaaat…

Yes, I know, Son of Voldemort! AHH…never gonna happen in the books (it's happened about a billion times in fanfiction) but I can have an imagination can't I?

I feel rather good (is good or well?) about this chapter. Don't know why. It's the longest chapter I've posted, and I like it well enough. I don't know…I just…feel good/well about it. Or maybe it's just listening to happy music that's gotten me in the mood.

Will Claire live…Will Claire die…tune in next week (or whenever I post) to find out! …and now I feel bad for making a joke out of a girl in a coma… (Sigh) I'm hopeless. But it did sort of remind me of a soap opera I once saw…or maybe a bunch of soap operas I've seen XP

Yes, yes, I know, cliffy-cliffy with the "VOLDEMORT HAS A SON!"…which really should be "You-know-who has a son" but that would kind of really ruin it…anyways, with the VOLDEMORT HAS A SON bit, sort of a cliffy…you can kill me when I'm done with the story, mmkay?

(Anyways, thanks for reading and review! PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!)


	7. Chapter 6: When the Excitement Dies Down

Disclaimer: The previous chapter's disclaimer was quite witty. Check it out if you haven't already XP!

So I'm sitting here, at the computer, a laughing nearly-two year old baby who won't stop messing me up by slapping the keyboard and making high-pitched giggles that could knock me out if I hadn't just woken up. She gets away with it by saying one of her favorite words (Tee-Tee, my nickname, she says it all the time because she knows I can get her out of everything and that I can't handle it when she throws huge fits, the sneaky little imp) She hasn't said brother (my nephew who is really more like a twin. We grew up together and he's just as much a brother to me as he is to Alyssa,) in a long time, but that's because he's been gone the whole summer, but still, when he comes home I can shove it in his face that I'm the better liked one. Go mean me! Anyways, back on topic. So I'm sitting here, laughing baby in my lap, one hand typing and the other grabbing Salt and Vinegar Pringles and shoving them in my mouth, and I'm thinking _Is this what JKR handles with her kids every day_? And I think, _No wonder the books are so far apart…_So I dedicate this chapter to JKR, the woman who started it all (and the woman who got to HP first…once again, BARNACLES!), Alyssa, who thinks I am a big huge plaything to use as she pleases to get her way, but who I love anyway, Josh, my nephew, who even though at times is the biggest bastard I have ever met, he's a good guy, and, my best friend Aly, who, without even knowing it, gave me the confidence to actually post a fanfiction.

Now, as I promised, 10, 000 words, mmkay?

* * *

**Secret Promise **

**Chapter 6: When the Excitement Dies Down**

oOoOoOo

"Clairsentience is the ability to receive a silent thought, message, or projected emotion from nearby or from other dimensions, and experience is as an actual physical and emotional sensation. If a clairsentient is doing a reading for a grief-stricken client, for example, she'll literally take on the agonizing emotional pain of grief her client is going through. If she is tuning in to a missing child hose leg is broken, she'll feel a very real pain in her own correlating leg. If she's focused on a murder victim, she'll feel specific physical pain relative to the victim's wounds, as well as the terror, rage, betrayal or other powerful psychic agony the victim went through in the last moments of life. In other words, clairsentience is essentially empathy in hyper drive, a total surrender of objectivity…"  
—Sylvia Browne, _Phenomenon_: _Everything You Need to Know about the Paranormal_—

"Clairvoyance is the ability to see beings, objects or information that originate from some other dimension. Whether they're spirits from the Other Side, objects from the past that no longer exist in the present or visions of future events, clairvoyants have what's sometimes called "second sight," which allows their eyes to perceive a wider range of input and frequencies than normal."  
—Sylvia Browne, _Phenomenon_: _Everything You Need to Know about the Paranormal_—

oOoOoOo

Ginny felt sick again. Violently, vulgarly, viciously sick. Not because Claire was sending visions her way, or because she'd just found out that Lord Voldemort, evil wizard extraordinaire, the man who had ruined her life, had spawned a son, but because she was staring into the face of a man whom she remembered to have slithered through her mind, decaying and poisoning it with vileness and memories of his horrid sadistic ways. Dumbledore had later told her and her parents that had she suffered even a mere month more under his possession, her brain would have failed and her heart would have instantly stopped. It had taken a few weeks to get her strength back, and then they'd gone to Egypt and they'd seen Bill, and he'd taken her under his wing. He'd understood what no one else could understand. She'd grown up.

Her family still didn't seem to understand that. They treated her like she was fragile, acted as if she were a little girl. Ron was the worst, but she understood, knowing that he felt terrible about having let it, the possession, have gone on that long and about forgetting about her. She doubted that fact, sometimes, seeing how he avoided her still, but she knew if she ever went to him for help, he would listen with all ears. The twins had talked to Bill and after a bit of adjusting had agreed with him that she had grown up, that she was no longer that delicate, if rowdy, little Ginny that had watched grow up. Charlie was by far almost worse that Ron, with him being so far away he didn't see how much she had grown since the last time she had seen him. Percy…she didn't think about him much anymore. She couldn't, because it hurt too much. Her parents…they understood but they denied that they did, to her and themselves. That hurt, but she imagined she would feel the same way if it was her daughter having been possessed so young.

She trembled as everyone rushed about the clearing, exchanging stories. Ron was still embracing Hermione, hugging her to him as if she would melt and slip away. Tonks and Remus were holding hands as they and her mum and dad consoled Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were quite shaken up but holding up well enough. Bill and Fleur were just there beyond them, talking quietly. Justin was with the twins, Oliver Wood, and Lee Jordan, who didn't really seem to have a purpose. Harry was off somewhere, which worried her, but she imagined he was just gathering his thoughts about the fact that Dumbledore had kept such a secret after promising to him that he would not keep such things. She wanted to find him and tell him that it didn't matter, that Dumbledore probably had his secretive reasons, but knew it wouldn't help. Betrayal would always be hardest on Harry, he didn't trust easily and when he did it was a trust that was pure and loyal and firm, if fragile. The trust he'd had for Dumbledore had been shaken, she knew, from what little he'd told her.

She still knew so little about him. She'd watched him for years, but he was so complex. She wanted to know every single fact about his life. It was a yearning to always be close to him, an ache to keep him protected and well. She wanted to stay up in the wee hours of the morning, just talking. She wanted to argue with him, just because they could. She wanted to feel his hand on her skin, feel the lightning that crackled when he did. His hands were like hot fire when they touched her, his lips doubly so. He was gentle when he kissed her, sweet and tender and hesitant, but there were times that when he kissed her she felt like the whole world was exploding, that her blood had been set to boil and burst, and her skin sizzled with electricity.

He made her feel beautiful and loved and cherished with a single look, that adorable look when that confused, adoring expression filled his face, and he looked lost but grateful and so incredibly sad, but so happy. She wanted to make the confusion go away, wanted to clear away his sadness, as he cleared away hers so easily.

Quivering, and hating herself for it, staring at the man who was now tied up, with an anti-animagus spell cast swiftly by Remus, Mr. Weasley, and Bill, she bit her lip. She wanted Harry, wanted him in a way that made her lose control. She didn't like losing control, handing over her safety to another person. She knew how to care for herself, but with Harry…it didn't matter. She gave her control to him freely and, although he didn't know it yet, he gave her his.

Turning away from the identical son of the man who had destroyed her life, she looked at the people she had known and watched carefully, some of them those that she loved deeply and others that she knew she could learn to care about as good friends and acquaintances.

She pondered the eight that were closest to her…

Her mother, her caregiver, her mum. Plump, pleasant faced, with the same red hair, not as red as Ginny's or even Ron's slightly orange hair, but red all the same, as most of her children and her husband. Deep brown eyes that she had passed onto Ginny. Gentle, compassionate, concerned eyes, filled with that mother-bear look. She was the mother-bear who would do anything to protect her cubs. She was the glue that held the Weasleys together, the woman who kept them on the straight and narrow (at least most of the time), the woman who had taught them how to read, to write, to learn. She was kind and firm and loving. Everything every mother should be. She was overprotective, strict, and old-fashioned, something that their children might not like, but something that if she had not had, then it would have led the Weasley children on different paths. She could be fierce, she could be furious, her eyes could flame and boil and burn, yet not once had that ever hurt any of her children, because they knew she only got angry when she thought that her loved ones might get hurt or taken away, and that scared her.

Her father, her hero, her daddy. Tall, thin, going bald, with a dorky pair of horn-rimmed glasses resting on a long nose. Wrinkles feathered the corners of his sapphire blue eyes, eyes he had given to each and every one of his sons, and there were laugh-lines around his mouth. He loved to smile, her father, always calm and happy and giving. He loved Muggles and their 'magic with out magic', and his wife henpecked him for it. There were times when he would sigh, 'yes, dear' and times he would frown, 'yes, dear' and times he would grin 'yes, dear', and times he would stare up at the ceiling in exasperation 'yes, dear'. He loved his wife, and he listened to her. Ginny had grown up knowing that her daddy would always love her mummy and her mummy would forever love her daddy. They were the best parents she could ever ask for, in any way. And she loved her dad, Merlin, did she love him. He was sweet and dorky and lovable. She had his love of muggle things, not as eccentric, but she still had it. He was patient and calm and loving, something the rowdy, impatient and ill-tempered Weasley children needed. He was slightly barmy, and eccentric, and easily excited, but that was part of his befuddled charm.

Her big brother, her confidante, her friend. Tall, like their father, lean and lanky. He was handsome as the devil, with long red hair, fierce blue eyes, and that dragon-tooth earring that dangled from his ear. His scars made him look a little scary, but even more daunting. They created an air of mystery, she supposed. He had their mother's long, nimble fingers, he would have to have agile to hands, seeing as he worked as a curse-breaker in Egypt, sliding through dusty, rotten tombs, filled with magical and muggle traps that he would have to be quick to counter. Not to mention he'd have to have agile hands to handle that half-veela was his. Ginny wanted to roll her eyes at the feminine, too gorgeous for any woman's peace of mind, and too vain woman who could have everything at her feet with a bat of her eyelashes. Yeah, she'd been in the Triwizard competition, but she'd finished last. Yeah, she might love Bill, but it could all be a sham and maybe she just didn't want to look bad by backing down on the marriage just because he had gotten scars. Maybe she was waiting to see if he had gotten infected, so she would have a real excuse. Maybe she really did love him, and wanted to marry him. But Ginny would decide that for herself when she did and was watching Phlegm as closely as she could. Bill meant a lot to her, and she wasn't about to see him (who was head over heels for the veela) hurt.

Her loyal brother, her not-hired-nor-needed-defender-of-her-honor, and the main pain in her derriere. Ron was good-looking enough (although she would never admit it, just as he would never admit that she was at least a little pretty for all the galleons in the world). He'd put on a few lean muscles so he wasn't so gangly as he was lanky, had orange-red hair that always clashed horribly with his favored Chudley-Cannons regalia, and steady blue eyes that were full of loyalty, hidden courage, and a whole lot of not-so-self-esteem. He'd gotten better at thinking better about himself, and more confident, but there was still the fact that he'd been a whole arse about finally getting a girlfriend, which of course, she would hold over his head for the longest time. So, until he learned to feel good about himself without shoving why he felt good about himself in the face of a girl whose heart he was breaking because the thing he had that made him feel good about himself was a snog-partner and girlfriend when he should have known that the girl whose heart was breaking wanted so badly to take her place as Queen beside his Weasley King, and the place of his snog-partner, then he was going to piss her off very easily. She loved him, she really did, but he was so thick and prickly and pitifully jealous all the time.

Her scheming brothers, her thick as thieves fellow conspirers, her partners in crime. Identical in almost every way, Fred and George were handsome in that mischievous-twinkle-in-the-eyes, sneaky-grin-crossing-their-lips, you-don't-wanna-know-what-I'm-up-to kind of way. They weren't exactly tall, built stocky like Charlie, but unlike their dragon-wrestling brother they weren't built and muscular, but slender and agile. The kind of men who relied on their wit, not their physical power. They were trying to grow out their red hair, she realized, to look a little like Bill's, but not long enough to tie back into a ponytail, like he did. Their blue eyes had that constant sneaking gleam that she often took up when she was scheming something particularly steamy and the same long, nimble fingers that blessed Bill and Ginny from their mother were also a gift to the twins. They had to have them, of course, with all the sneaking around and quick spell-work they did. Who knew when a cauldron was going to blow up and they had to throw up a quick shield? They were as swift with their minds as they were with their magic, although they tried to hide it, so everyone would underestimate them, making it possible for them to overdue that doubting person's expectations when they did succeed. Sneaky to the bones, they were.

Her friend, her much wanted sister, her encyclopedia on legs, but not in a bad way. Hermione was lovely; she would always be lovely, in that quiet, intelligent way that made her Hermione. There would always be bushy-hair, bossy tone, and brown eyes that could burn a hole in the back of your head. She was persnickety, stubborn, and smarter than any other at Hogwarts, excelled in almost every academic pursuit, hated disorder, and loved authority. She was Percy wrapped up in a woman's body. But she had a few things Percy would never have. She had humor, it was rare, but it showed. She had fierce courage, even though she might not know. She had a spark in her that had attracted the attention of Ronald Weasley, thick, blind and stubborn Ron Weasley, a spark that Percival Ignatius Weasley would never attain. And she had a spine. Percy could never stand up to high ranking authority figures. She had the spine to stand up when it was really needed, and that's what made her Ginny's friend. She was very helpful, and patient when she needed to be, and thoughtful, which helped. Although not very girlish, Ginny had started to talk to her about maybe once in a while wearing make-up or such, just to catch Ron's attention when he didn't expect it. There was going to be a lot of giggling and girl-to-girl stuff going on behind the boys' backs. Luckily, both of them would rather not hear what they were talking about. She could hear Ron muttering 'girls…' and Harry just walking away, befuddled. She loved it when he was befuddled…something she would have to giggle about with Hermione.

Then there was Harry. What was he too her? Not boyfriend, that wasn't strong enough for her…lover, friend, mate, companion, the Boy-Who-Held-Her-Heart, her hero, her life…all wrapped up into a single, not too tall package, with scruffy jet-black locks, a thin, handsome face, gorgeous green eyes that could mesmerize her long into the night, pale, perfect skin, a thin, lean body, slender, perfect hands. He was hers…and she still couldn't believe. He, who was sweet and gentle and kind and generous and loving and simply perfect, he who could match her in temper and stubbornness. The noble git who had ignored her for so long had finally taken a second look at her and seen something he must like, because now he never stopped. It made her stomach jump, her heart jolt, knowing he looked at her. When he had kissed her…her world had stopped, her heart had exploded, and her hopes…had been fulfilled. When he had broken up with her, her whole being felt like it might shatter if he so much as tapped a fingernail against her. Just like that, her hopes once again crushed, she'd wanted to give up and break down. But she'd held strong and held it back. And on the train, she'd locked herself away. Then he'd come, kicked Dean out without being too over protective and he'd changed everything again. With him her emotions were always on a dangling string, not knowing which way she would be blown in the wind next. He'd told her he loved her…in more than just three simple words. He loved her, and it made her feel complete and perfect and…she couldn't express the way it made her feel. It made her feel as if she was dancing upon the air, twirling and breathless and lightheaded and dizzy and happy. She felt like she could live forever in his arms, safe and warm. Her body fit against his like a puzzle piece fit with its mate. Their hands, when interlocked, were perfectly matched together. She knew somewhere, up there, God or whoever had created them, they'd meant for her and Harry to be made for one another, they'd created them both to match each other, to fit like two puzzle pieces. And she thanked that creator every day for what they'd given her. If fate ruined everything, destroyed everything, and yet left her with her Harry, she would be okay…because with Harry everything was okay. With Harry everything felt like it was going to be alright. For that she was hopeful and grateful. For that she wanted to give caution to the wind and promise herself to him, give her whole heart to him…she wanted to marry him, badly. She knew she had to wait, until she was older (it was always 'wait until you're older, it was the way of life), but she knew that if there was even a sliver of a chance that her parents would agree, she would snap the opportunity up in a second and marry him. Because they were made for each other, and she wouldn't feel right until they were together like that.

Because they were meant to be married. She could feel it like she could feel the hot summer air around her. It was a simple fact that she knew. That she had known the moment he'd first kissed her.

And she would, sooner or later. She promised that to herself. But for now she would be content loving him and being loved back.

"Daydreaming on the clouds." Murmured a voice in her ear. Already jumpy from seeing Tom Riddle's look-a-like she swallowed a scream and flew up in the air. Familiar hands closed around her arms, held her, rubbed up and down, "Sorry," Harry muttered, feeling guilty.

"Oh, it's alright." She said back. If she turned around to face him she would have to glance at the twin again and she didn't want to. So she leaned back into him.

"I suppose you belong in the clouds, huh." Harry whispered, a little chuckle lilting his voice as he did. She closed her eyes, cocked her head. She felt Harry shaking behind her, barely able to contain laughter.

"Hmmm?"

"Well, you are a fallen angel, aren't you?"

Her eyes flew open and she gaped at nothing for a moment then, trying not to fold over, "Well, sure, aren't you going to ask if it hurt when I fell?"

Harry's voice was shaking, "Well, I might, but first, can you tell me what heaven is, other than lookin' at you sweet thang?"

She couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Harry let loose, roaring with laughter. Laughter she'd never heard from him. She stopped for a moment, and heard nothing but his laughter, eyes wide because every one else had stopped as well and were staring at him. Then she began to laugh again, full-joyous laughter. She spun around, throwing her arms around him. He lifted her up, so she could placed her cheek against his as they howled with laughter. She could hear the rumbling of Harry's great roaring laughs and it made something in her stir with happiness. She wanted to hear this laugh forever, this happy, pure bliss, let-everything-go-and-just-laugh laugh.

But it drifted away and Harry wiped tears of mirth from his eyes, looking at her with the biggest grin on his face that she had ever seen him wear. She was looking up at him now, seeing as he'd set her down. She bent up swiftly, before he could speak, and kissed him right smack dab on his mouth, feeling moist-velvety lips against her own. Dean had had firm lips, but he'd stuck his tongue in her mouth often and nearly choked her to death half the time, Michael had almost slippery lips, but Harry's…they were wonderfully soft and firm at the same time, incredibly tender. He barely ever slipped his tongue in, and only when she opened her mouth first. He was a gentleman in every way, she thought, feeling his hands rest on the small of her back as he responded to the kiss. They kissed slowly, intimately, mouths moving in sync, hearts beating against one another through a layer of clothing, skin and flesh. Her hands, as they always did, found their way to his hair, ran blindly through his messy black locks.

"We get hunted by an assassin for a whole day and what do they do? They snog. I mean, yeah, they did it a lot before, but jeez, come on. Not even a small, hey, how ya doin'?" She heard a teasing Tonks tell Remus. Her father cleared his throat uncomfortably after the 'a lot before' part and she heard her mother's sharp intake of breath and Bill's angry exhale.

She pulled away from Harry, just her mouth from his, not moving away from his embrace. He opened his eyes, looked at her with a glazed, dizzy expression and she smiled woozily. She felt very drunk when he kissed her like that. She turned her head, threw a look at Tonks. "Hey, how ya doin'?…now are you happy?"

"Much." Tonks said, grinning cheekily. Her heart-shaped face was a little sweaty and her dark eyes were glinting, then her face went serious, "We're going to take down the anti-apparition wards and apparate over to…get Kingsley, then Bill is going to apparate to Claire's with Justin while we alert the Order and the ministry. We're turning Osiris in to the ministry. He's wanted for several murders and hired kills anyways."

"He'll get out!" Harry protested, knowing the inability to keep prisoners in now that the Dementors had abandoned Azkaban.

"We don't have control over this, Harry. And right now, with Marvel trying to stick his hand into everything, I'd rather he be with the Ministry instead of the Order."

Harry looked at Ginny, who shrugged, "While you were off brooding I told them our story."

"Ah. Good." He said. Neither moved away from the other's arms, which was a good sign in Ginny's opinion, who knew that he was terribly shy sometimes when it came to stuff like this.

"I don't like it…" Harry said.

"Well, at least we know that if he does get out, his father won't be very happy with him." Remus growled.

"True." Harry nodded then sighed. "Gin, feel like a nap?"

"God, yes." She said, rubbing her temple.

"I think we could all do with some naps." It was the first time Mrs. Granger had spoken up.

"Here-here!"

Ginny bent down, pulling away from Harry, and picked up the curled up Galahad, who looked like he too needed a nap. He had helped a lot, but she wanted to know how he'd gotten there in the fist place. She probably would never know, but it didn't mean she didn't want to know.

She turned to Harry, cuddling the kitten and leaned up against him. He lifted a hand and stroked the kneazles' head, rubbing his palm against the top of it, scratching one ear. Galahad purred.

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder and mumbled so only she could hear, a blush lighting his cheeks, and he ducked his eyes like a little boy embarrassed to talk to a pretty girl, "You're my angel, Gin. I swear it."

She felt her heart melt into mush and sniffed back tears. "Oh, I love you, Harry. So much."

"I love you, too." He said it very quietly, but she heard loud and clear.

"Oh, Remus, isn't that sweet? I just love it when young people LOVE each other!" Tonks, who had probably been the only one to hear, made sure everyone heard. Harry flamed bright red and Ginny glared at her.

"Tonks, shut up!" Said Harry, Ginny, Remus, and Ron, who looked rather pale at the thought of his two best friends mushy and in love.

"No need to get snippy!"

Time passed by swiftly. Oliver, Lee Jordan, and Angelina, who hadn't had much to do, told Hermione when she mentioned the DA that they would surely join, if they promised there would be much more action than that had occurred in the clearing, and left for their respective living spaces. Mr. Weasley traveled to the ministry with Osiris in tow, along with Tonks and Kingsley's body. Ginny saw the guilt in her boyfriend's eyes and wished he wouldn't hurt so much over the death, nor blame himself. She hated it when he did. Justin traveled with Bill (Fleur as well) to Claire's, and they'd gotten a message from the curse-breaker that she was in St. Mungo's, in a coma. It didn't surprise Bill, but he did tell the healers that she was obviously clairvoyant. They didn't believe him, which angered him. They wouldn't let Justin in to see her, nor allow any of them to talk to her parents, even Fleur who used her useful charms to get her way. It didn't work. So Justin was sent home to London, and after a long confrontation, Bill and Fleur headed to Hogwarts to inform McGonagall of the happenings in the clearing. The twins went back to their shop (when Harry and Ginny were giving back their spare wands, they shook their heads and told them to "keep them, just don't tell mum"), the Grangers and Hermione were taken to Privet Drive with Harry, Ron, and Ginny by Molly.

Ron took Hermione first, Molly took Mrs. Granger then Ginny, Remus gathered up Mr. Granger, then Harry. The scruffy-haired teen shuddered when he landed, hating the feeling of apparition. He much preferred brooms.

They appeared in Mrs. Figg's living room and found the old lady wringing her hands as she had when they had left. Galahad jumped from Ginny's hands and pranced off and about.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you all had gone off and _died_!" She said, blusteringly. "Gave me a good scare!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Figg," Harry muttered, feeling sheepish.

"You better not apologize to me, Harry Potter!" Mrs. Figg told him, glaring, "And you sure can't thank me for anything! Marvel passed by looking for you all, not two minutes ago! Probed my mind, the blasted fool! I swear, not even Dumbledore liked the man, and now with Moody in St. Mungo's, McGonagall up to her nose trying to save Hogwarts, Snape off murdering people—" There was a hiss off grief but Mrs. Figg didn't hear, "And Kingsley dead, he's trying to take over the Order!"

"Harry…I think we should have that meeting very, very fast." Ginny whispered into his ear, "And maybe tell the adults about the you-know-what and the things that need to be KABOOM!'d when Tonks gets here."

"What you-know-what?" Remus asked, his eyes narrowed, his mouth set in a firm line, a brow lifted as he stared Harry down, "Young man?"

"You're really pushing this guardian stuff you know that, don't you?" Harry told him dryly.

"Harry James." Remus said, firmly.

"I need a nap first okay? I'm going to die here!" He muttered. All the excitement was gone, his adrenaline with it, now all he wanted to do was eat food equivalent in weight to that of a hippogriff and fall to sleep with Ginny curled up in his arms. "And food would be nice."

Mrs. Weasley, with a few flicks of her wand, conjured a tray of sandwiches, tea, pumpkin juice, a bowl of fruit, some hot soup, and some little mini treacle desserts that made Harry's mouth water dangerously.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny pounced on it, piling fruit and sandwiches onto their plates, pouring soup into bowls, gathering treacle tarts and stuffing them in their mouths before they had even begun to eat the food. Harry was torn between giving one to Ginny and gobbling it down and finally handed her one, before swallowing one almost whole. Hermione stood there and laughed and laughed and laughed. The Grangers had amused faces.

"All this saving people stuff can make you really hungry!" Ginny said around a mouthful of mushy chocolaty goodness.

Harry bobbed his head, bent down and pecked her on the mouth. She laughed, and he made a disgusted face as chocolate smeared all over his face. Ginny pulled back, lifting a hand to cover a mouth as she giggled madly. He lifted a napkin and wiped his face, shaking his head.

"Okay, no kissing while food is being chewed." He muttered, taking a sandwich and nibbling on it. There was enough food left for the others and they all sat down to silently eat their food, waiting for Tonks to arrive or just for everyone to finish.

"Mrs. Figg, do you mind if we take some quick naps on the floor?" Ginny asked kindly, "Harry here made a stupid promise not to step foot in his relatives house until dinnertime."

Mrs. Figg rolled her eyes and Mrs. Weasley looked at him sternly. He just shrugged, sheepishly.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Mrs. Figg waved her hands, "I'll be in the kitchen…"

* * *

"JUSTIN MARSHALL FINCH-FLETCHLEY! WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN?" 

Bill Weasley's hand went straight to his wand then he thought against it at the sight of two distraught looking women, two furious looking men, and several Muggle London Police. There was a man with blonde hair patting the hand of a rather curvaceous brunette. Fleur had the same reaction, but he saw her smoothly instead straighten her blouse and walk forward with the air of a diplomat, dimples flashing as she gave a brilliant smile, blue eyes wide and innocent, body elegant and back straight.

"We're terribly sorry. I am Fleur Delacour." She held out her hand. The two men, one obviously Justin's biological father, with the same jaw, nose, eyes, and hair color, the other probably another family member or friend, reached for it. The two women were glaring at her, as well as the curvy brunette. The blonde man lifted an appreciative brow, and the Police Officers shifted. He didn't feel jealous at all really, just amused and proud that his wife, well, almost wife, could be so cunning.

"Zis is my _friend_, Bill Weasley." She said, smiling flirtatiously at the men, sweetly at the women, "We ran into Justin on ze street. I know him from my time at his school, I was an exchange student, you see, and I just had to talk to him! He was such a sweet boy!"

There was recognition on three of the people's faces. The two men and the tall, business-like curly-haired woman who had yelled when they'd entered the gallery. The second woman, who was most-likely a model from the looks of it, was blonde and red-eyed, but he could tell she was more annoyed than worried.

"Ms. Finch…"

"Mrs. Finch-Deuvari." She corrected the officer, stepping a little bit closer to the man on her right. Bill's eyebrows went up. Ah, so Justin's parents weren't married? It was a common thing in the Muggle world, divorce. And it seemed the couple had already moved on to other people. He would never understand Muggles, it seemed.

"Mrs. Finch-Deuvari, I can see that there has been a mix-up, here. However, if you would like us to—"

"Leave, just…leave, please." Ms. Deuvari said with the air of a queen, lifting her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "Aiden, Christabel, take the day off, please. And tomorrow as well. I'll pay you, just…go."

"Right, ma'am. Of course, ma'am." Aiden said, hastily looking away from Fleur, taking Christabel and leading them away, gathering up their things and following the now trotting police out of the gallery without even a hasty look back.

"Rosangela, darling," Justin's father said, touching the model by the waist, bending down and kissing her swiftly, "Go wait in the car, have some champagne, rest your poor little feet."

"Hmph." She said, looking from him to the others. It was obvious he had the final say in everything seeing as she stormed off and out of the gallery, heading to the sleek black car that waited there, and rushing on tall stiletto heels with the grace of a cat.

"Justin, tell me right-this-minute, what you have been doing." The curly-haired woman said, firm and strict and pissed. It wasn't exactly a Mrs. Weasley demand, but it was close enough.

"I was just talking with Bill and Fleur, mother—"

"We're not _stupid_ Justin." It was Mr. Deuvari, Justin's stepfather. He pierced Bill with daunting gray eyes, "You, Weasley, was it?"

"Quite." Bill replied, seeing the man trace his earring, scars, and ponytail and lifting a brow.

"What do you do for a living in…the magical world?" He inquired eyes sharp and calculating.

"I'm a curse breaker." He shrugged, grinning at him in a feral way, "I work for the Goblins in Gringotts bank. My specialty is ancient Egyptian curses."

"Then why aren't you in Egypt!" Bellowed Mr. Fletchley, glaring.

"Shut up, Marshall." Mr. Deuvari told him, turning back to Bill.

"You know very well why I'm here, if your son has been informing you right."

"Err…" Justin scratched his head, blushing furiously, "About that…um…really…I didn't expect it to take this long for them to…you know…"

"Kill You-know-who?" Bill offered, putting his hands on his hips in an easy-going way, leaning back slightly, "That's what everyone thought…the first time he took over."

"What in the blithering hell are you going on about?" 'Marshall' demanded, turning on his son, "Justin!"

"Dad, you won't understand." Justin told him, glowering.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU WILL TELL ME RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN!" Barked Marshall. The curly-haired woman shouted at him, "Marshall calm down!"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW, _DAD_? YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW!" Justin shouted back at his father. Bill looked at him, raising a brow. The boy had been really quiet and according to Ginny, rather shy and kept to himself. Not the yelling type, but Bill determined what was coming and whipped out his wand, throwing up some privacy charms. "DO YOU? WELL, FINE! THERE'S A WAR GOING ON! PEOPLE ARE DYING! PEOPLE ARE GETTING KILLED! THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC ISN'T DOING SHITE! HOGWARTS WAS BLOODY _ATTACKED_! BUT I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN READ THE LETTER THEY SENT EITHER OF YOU, DID YOU?"

Marshall snapped his jaw shut, paling.

"W-war?" Asked Mrs. Finch-Deuvari.

"Yes, mother, _war_!" Justin snapped at her, "War! Against the most evil being you could ever meet in this century or the next. Lord-Fucking-Voldemort. There, I fucking said the fucking name!"

"You watch your mouth young man!" Mrs. Finch-Deuvari told him, still looking shocked and watery-eyed at the thought of war.

Justin felt Fleur's calming hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath, in, out, in, and out. He closed his eyes, gathered up his thought and exhaled. "Sorry."

"Mrs. Finch-Deuvari, Mr. Deuvari—"

"Dr."

"Dr. Deuvari." Fleur corrected, "Mr. Fletchley. It isn't our place, to tell you zat…your son…weel, Justin, you can tell them? About ze Army?"

"Army?" Justin's mother went pale, "Justin? Are you…you're not…drafting?"

"No, mother." Justin told her, setting his jaw, "I'm _volunteering_. I've seen what battle can be like. I know the guy who first defeated You-know-w…V-V-Voldemort, sixteen years ago."

"Sit down, Justin." Dr. Deuvari told him, pushing him down to a seat. "You have to think this through. Joining the army, it isn't wise—"

"Neal, do you want to know about the guy who defeated Voldemort?"

Neal stared into his stepson's eyes, searched them, "He's your hero."

Bill lifted a brow, Fleur giggled.

"What is so god darned funny?" Justin's mother demanded, pushing back her flurry of curls, scowling at them. Her eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks blotchy. She'd been crying.

"It's just…well…" Bill couldn't find the words.

"Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, defeated ze Dark Lord on Halloween Night, 1980, when he was fifteen months old." Fleur told them, smiling, "He is younger zan your son by a few months."

Neal looked at Fleur, shocked, back to Justin, who just kept his face straight and nodded.

"This is prepo—"

"It's true, dad, so shut up!" Justin told his father, frowning at him. Marshall paused, surprised, but closed his mouth, angrily, "Harry Potter is my _friend_. Remember my second year? When I was attacked?" His mother nodded, tearfully, "Well, everyone thought it was him, because when we were doing the dueling club, and he was fighting Draco Malfoy, sleaze ball bully, now follower of You-Know…Voldemort, and Harry's enemy, he accidentally revealed to everyone that he was a Parselmouth."

"Parsel…?" Dr. Deuvari said, drifting off.

"He can talk to snakes." Justin said, "It's supposed to be a Dark Art, and everyone, after that, thought he was the one who was petrifying everyone. In the end, it was someone being possessed by Voldemort himself, and using that student to get to the muggleborn kids. Like me. Everyone realized that it wasn't Harry when his best friend got petrified. He would never hurt Hermione; she's like…his sister. It turned out in the end that Harry saved that student from continuing to be possessed, and all the students in the castle, and Hogwarts from being closed."

Justin paused, and almost to himself, said, "Who was that student who got possessed anyways?"

"It's not for us to tell." Bill said, uncomfortably.

"You know?" He blurted, looking at the elder wizard curiously. Bill shrugged, Justin sighed.

"Anyways, the year before that…he'd already saved the Sorcerer's Stone, something that can make you immortal, from Voldemort the year before."

"I thought he'd already defeated the Voldie-whatsit bloke before." Marshall said, frowning.

"He wasn't…dead, according to Dumbledore and Harry. He was alive…but…it's hard to explain." Justin sighed, "Voldemort came back fully in fourth year. Harry…was in the Triwizard championship. He wasn't supposed to be. Only seventeen year olds were supposed to be able to enter."

"What is the Triwizard Championship?" Dr. Deuvari inquired.

"It's a competeetion between ze three top wizarding schools in Europe." Fleur told him, brushing off her blouse absently, "'Ogwartz, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. I was ze Champion for Beauxbatons. It's where I met Bill." She smiled dreamily at her fiancé, who grinned back.

"Anyways, in the third task…Harry and Cedric, who was a Hufflepuff, like me, were transported by Portkey, a piece of trash that is charmed to take you to a specific spot, and there…Voldemort was resurrected with Voldemort's blood. Cedric was killed. Harry had already seen his parents die in front of him, the night that Voldemort was defeated, but this was hard on him, everyone could see it."

Justin sighed, "I don't pretend to be close friends with him, and only Ron, Hermione and Ginny are really close to him. But in fifth year, he started a club. The Defense Association…or, Dumbledore's Army. To help us learn how to defend ourselves against the Death Eaters and Voldemort. At the end of the year, he…went to the ministry and there, it is said that he dueled with Voldemort himself, before Dumbledore took over."

"…this kid has a lot on his shoulders." Dr. Deuvari said.

"And I want to help him." Justin said, firmly, "It can't just be his fight anymore. It's not fair to him. The DA is starting up again, this summer. And with the Order of the Phoenix, the adult resistance against Voldemort, being corrupted…only us kids can help fight against him. Harry is the Chosen One."

"Like Luke Skywalker?" Laughed Dr. Deuvari. Mrs. Finch-Deuvari smacked him.

"Actually…yes. He is. It's his destiny to defeat Voldemort. Everyone knows it."

"We're in a dilly-dally, aren't we, love?" Dr. Deuvari asked his wife. She sighed.

"Oh, Justin! You've always been such a good boy!"

He stared at his parents for a long, long moment, waiting for their decision. He knew they would be worried about him, knew they wouldn't exactly approve. But he needed this, he needed their acceptance.

Finally, his mother dropped down and hugged him.

"Be careful, Justin, just be careful!"

"Thanks mum. But there's more…"

"What kind of more?" Mrs. Finch-Deuvari inquired.

"There's this girl, Claire…"

* * *

"Quite a catch you caught there, Tonks!" 

Tonks rolled her eyes at Quentin Tisdale, a fellow auror, a few years older than herself as she headed over to her cubicle, to grab her memos and such before she left for Privet Drive. Q-T, as the other female aurors called him, was handsome as a Greek God in tights and quite the charmer. He'd been pining for her the day she'd earned her full auror-ship, despite her many declinations. He was persistent however, and had become a real jerk.

Today he was trying the smooth approach, she supposed, ignoring him as she scooped up the memos on her desk, sent a quick one to her boss, and began to head to the apparition point. Tisdale followed.

"If you don't stop following me, creepozoid, I'll be forced to tell our superior." She told him, keeping her eyes straight ahead. She felt his gaze burn into her backside and stopped, spun around, "Okay, mister hotshot, that region and other regions of my body are reserved for the staring of only one man, and he's not you! So buzz off and bug some other girl!"

Quentin gave her that steamy, bedroom look and she nearly gagged. People were staring now and she wished she could so punch him. Hard. In the nether regions. She was just about to do so, lifting a foot to crack it in his groin, when something stopped her.

"Tonks?"

She jumped when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned around, saw Mr. Weasley and sighed in relief. "Hey, Arthur!"

"Is something wrong, Quentin?" Asked Mr. Weasley making a goofy, cheerful look his way.

"Nothing that concerns you, Weasley." Tisdale replied, standing up straight. Mr. Weasley was well over Tisdale's own six feet flat. But the younger man had muscle, youth and swiftness. Tonks could kick his ass, but Mr. Weasley might not. Perhaps in dueling he could beat the arse-hole, but not in hand-to-hand combat which, she might point out to herself, Tisdale was known for.

"Well, best not be late for Molly's dinner, Tonks." Arthur said, smiling at her, "She's so been looking forward to seeing you again! And Ginny too."

"Really?" She played along, hugging her memos and taking his arm, grinning at him like she might her father, "Awesome! She really has the best cooking, Molly does! And Ginny is just a hoot!"

She glanced back, watching as Tisdale fumed and stomped off. Cahira MacFlagherty, one of the elder aurors, lifted her brows at Tonks, trying hard not to hide her laughter. Tonks winked at her and bounded off with Mr. Weasley.

They apparated to Privet Drive easily, landing in Mrs. Figg's living room rather than her back yard. Tonks stumbled and would have fallen had Remus not caught her and shushed her softly into her ear. Tonks looked around, confused then caught sight of the couples on the floor. Ginny was sprawled atop Harry haphazardly, loose red locks everywhere, and Harry's hand rested rather low on her back, and the other was tangled in her red locks. Galahad was sleeping rather close to his head. Hermione was rather close to Ron, too, her head resting on his shoulder. He, however, was spread-eagled and snoring loudly, mouth hanging open. His hand, however, did rest on Hermione's hip. To her giggling, they both snored, albeit Hermione much softer.

"Awwww." She mouthed to Molly, who stood in the doorway, looking concerned and worried and frustrated. The elder woman looked at her and rolled her eyes, turning away. She could see Mr. and Mrs. Granger behind her, trying to peek in on the sleeping teens.

"Don't you dare trip," Remus chuckled into her ear as they quietly crossed the room. She made sure that she took very careful steps, but managed to slip once and fell back into Remus heavily with an 'oomph!' He caught her, hugged her to him, inhaling her scent.

"You're tense." He told her, "And you've had a confrontation."

"You can tell that just with that wolf-nose of yours?" She asked, cocking her head.

"No, I can tell because the muscles in your shoulders are all bunched up and I know you. When you've been in a 'fight' your eyes go really dark. Darker than usual anyways."

"Oh…" She felt her heart go all mushy. She bent up, pecked him on the cheek and whispered, "You're the best, Remus."

He actually blushed. She grinned at herself, watching his pale, almost grayish skin go all pink and rosy. When she was certain Arthur had disappeared in the kitchen, she looked at him, "Come to my flat tonight?"

He tensed suddenly, looking down at her, "Dora…"

"I'm sure, Remus." She rolled her eyes, but smiled at him, "Damn sure."

He nodded, nudged her towards the kitchen after kissing her cheek. She'd fallen head over heels in love with this man and she wasn't ever letting him go.

_

* * *

_

_Claire looked around, sighing heavily. She was tired, so tired. Drifting this way and that, zigzagging from place to place. She'd figured out soon enough that she was going from past to future as well as location to different location. She saw many scenes that she knew meant nothing. A young woman, a Muggle, gathered on a dirty street, wearing rags and nothing else, huddled close in the alley as rain pounded down around her, screaming as she was giving birth. A flash later she was sitting in a hospital room as a woman was handed a bundle in blankets. She saw a child running through a field, laughing as his mother trailed after him, then was thrown forward to see a little boy, pale, thin, standing amongst a group of children, all wearing poorly sewn and worn clothing. A Sign read ORPHANAGE in faded gray letters. A burning building, men working hard to build a house. A flash of green, a sliver of red. So many things that her head was starting to pound. A string of people working hard to save a man from drowning, a man dying from disease, with no one there but an elderly nurse to hold his hand. A mother and her five children kicked out of their apartment because they couldn't pay, a couple buying their new house with the money they'd gotten from their parents. A storm raging an entire village, destroying nearly everything, a bright sunny day in the metropolis. Kids huddled in a classroom, children trying to make out the words on a sign, not being able because they didn't know how to read the language. A dog getting beaten to death by his drunken owner, a puppy being hugged tightly by a little girl. She saw a clash of wands. Spells were shouted, curses screamed. But it wasn't modern. She saw people she didn't recognize. A woman with flaming red hair and green eyes, a man with glasses that could be Harry were his eyes bright green. Sirius Black, handsome, young, battling a Death Eater. A younger Remus Lupin, tackling a dark-haired man with horrid teeth, a Death Eater by his robes. Another battle, this time in a huge anteroom, with a stone dais and circular stands, almost like a stadium. Harry and Neville were there, scrambling for a clear, glowing orb. A flash and a spell from a crazed woman, Bellatrix Lestrange, if she remembered the picture from the _Daily Prophet_. Sirius Black falling back with a silent scream. She still couldn't hear anything. Then she stood in a little nursery. Her heart thudded as she saw a woman, the same woman with flowing red hair and brilliant green eyes rushing forward, hugging a black-haired baby. The door being slammed open. She spun around, but before she could catch a glimpse, she was thrown away to a creepy, damp chamber. She tried to scream when a huge snake barreled at her and slammed straight through her, chasing after a young, twelve year old Harry. She saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, staring out the window, lost in thought. His desk was littered with papers, but she could clearly see the _Daily Prophet_. The Heading: _The Boy-Who-Lived…Where Is He Now? _The date was June, 1985.Then she was thrown to where she had been now for a while. _

_Currently, she sat on a couch in a room. It was a little dingy, and the room was boxy and square. There was a fireplace, and soot littered it heavily. Bland walls and such, no pictures of people, just cats. She knew the couples who lay there, sleeping. She wanted to scream out, call their names. But she couldn't. She didn't even try. They couldn't hear her, and they definitely couldn't see her._

_She wouldn't be able to handle this much longer. She didn't know how long she had been gone in the 'real world' but much, much time had passed in this strange world she was being thrown about. _

_Gripping her hands into fists, she looked around, sighing. Nothing. Squeezing her eyes shut she wished for a little peace._

It's very tiring, I know.

_Claire jumped, and, as usual, expected the flash and the tugging feeling, not unlike a portkey. Instead, she turned and saw, to her shock, the same redheaded woman she had seen fighting and holding the black-haired baby standing there, near her. She looked just as young as she had then. She was beautiful, one of those kinds of women who just…shone with brightness and beauty. The kind of woman Ginny was. Bright and bursting with life and laughter. Her hair was a deep auburn color, a mixture of mahogany, chestnut, dark crimson and hidden copper highlights. Almond-shaped eyes the color of emeralds watched her unblinkingly, full of compassion. She knew those eyes. They were Harry's eyes. _

_And she knew that everyone always said 'he has his mother's eyes'. Oh, Merlin. She was not DEAD! She couldn't be dead…could she?_

You're not dead, _she told her, laughing brightly_. You're just caught between life and death, which, in essence, is time.

_(Oh, that's much better!) Snapped Claire, looking surprised at herself. She hadn't even opened her mouth, yet she'd spoken. _

No, not really. You…have a sight that not many have. It's quite the gift. Unfortunately…you have to harness it before you can gain back the control of your body and your spirit at the same time, and eventually, copies of your spirit.

_(I don't understand…who are you?) Claire inquired, rubbing her hands on her pants._

You know who I am. Lily Evans Potter. Harry's mother.

_Claire paused, sighing. She was getting a worse headache. _

You'll learn. They sent me here to teach you. I'm a wonderful teacher. Or so James says. _Lily rolled her eyes, but Claire could see a smile tilt her lips. They had died together, she thought, to protect their son. The ultimate sacrifice for their child. It was, in its special way, romantic. Utterly romantic. She sighed, wishing for that kind of romance…well, not exactly. She sighed again. Her head pounded and ached. _

You'll get used to it dear. The pain will dull and you'll learn. _Lily smiled encouragingly at her, putting her hands on her hips, then turning to the scene of the four teenagers. Her expression softened immediately, and there was love burning in her eyes when she saw Harry from beneath a sprawled out Ginny. His girlfriend was lying on top of him in a way that suggested that she had thrown herself at him for a goodnight hug and fallen asleep in that position, with her face buried in his chest. His hand was on her back and tangled in her hair, as if he'd been stroking her red locks before he'd fallen asleep. _

_She wanted the kind of relationship they had. She wanted to be one half of the couple that some random person on the street could look at and think 'they're meant for each other'. She wanted to fall asleep like Ginny could fall asleep on Harry. She wanted to get the warm, loving looks that Harry threw at Ginny when she wasn't looking. She wanted to be kissed like Harry kissed Ginny. _

_She'd had one boyfriend, just one. And he'd turned out to be an arse._

_She wanted to have this, with Justin. Heck, she would settle for the steamy looks Ron sent Hermione's way. She just wanted…closeness to someone. No, not just someone. Justin. Sighing, she wondered where he was…_

You want to see him? _Asked Lily._

_She nodded, silently._

Think of him, perfectly, in your mind. Harness your memory of him. Imagine yourself, hovering above him, beside him, wherever you wish. Now, hold it, keep it and close your eyes. Step forward and the moment your foot lifts above the floor, let the memory go.

_(What?) _

You'll see.

_Claire huffed, then lifted her foot, let the picture she had of Justin in her head float away and opened her eyes. _

_(HOLY COW! )_

Very good. Very, very good. _Lily told her, laughing at her expression. She turned,_ Oh, my. _Her eyebrows winged up and her green gaze flew down. _Hmm.

_(J-Ju-Justin...)_

_She stared at him. He was stepping into a room, obviously from a bathroom, wearing nothing but a blessedly small towel about his waist. He wasn't ripped or muscular, not in the least, but he did look to be of perfect weight, with a long, lithe figure. He was slender and built for agility, much like Harry was. His hair was wet, the damp curls hugging his head, little beads of water gleaming on his skin. He headed over to a closet, stepped inside. _

_(OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD! I _AM _DEAD! I'M DEAD AND I'VE GONE TO HEAVEN!)_

_She paused, shocked with herself, her face heating up._

_(Oh, well, er…never mind.) She muttered, seeing Lily's amused look, feeling rather out of touch with herself._

_Justin stepped out, reaching for the towel after tossing jeans and a shirt over to the bed._

Time to go, sorry, dear. _Lily took her hand and in a flash they were gone. _

_Claire found herself in an open field somewhere where the sun was setting and the air was warm and lovely. She looked at Lily annoyingly as she sat down on the ground Indian style, looking around calmingly._

It would be abusing your powers, Claire. We can't have that. _Lily told her, smiling. _Sorry.

_(It's alright) Claire muttered, dropping down, (I'm glad you did that. I would have died of embarrassment if I'd stayed.)_

Not a good thing! _Lily told her, laughingly. She patted the ground beside her and Claire sat down._

Take my hands, and we will begin your meditating.

* * *

Harry almost felt a familiar presence when he woke up, gasping for air. He looked around, seeing nothing but a blur of red and white ceiling and fumbled for his glasses. He found them within reach of his hands and shoved them on his face, looking around. Ginny mumbled and curled into him, saying something about drowning Malfoy in a tubful of bloodsucking lemons and to leave her alone. She had wacky dreams, he thought to himself, grinning at the image. He would love to see either Malfoy drowned in a tubful of bloodsucking lemons, although there were many other things he would like to do to those…idiots. 

And a rather greasy-haired bat-like fat-nosed bastard who deserved to die for what he'd done.

Well, not die, but imprisoned and tortured by Dementors for the rest of his life, Harry mentally muttered to himself, shaken by the thought that he wanted to wring the man's greasy little neck. He decided against drowning in homicidal fantasies and pushed the image of that sneering, sallow-skinned face out of his mind.

Looking around blearily, he realized that it was almost dusk. He turned his head, sighing heavily. He could smell a strange flowery smell. Not Ginny's sweet jasmine and hyacinth, but a…strange, familiar smell that he couldn't place. He looked around, saw nothing and no one.

Ginny rolled suddenly onto him, and he groaned, letting out a puff of breath. She slept on still, oblivious to where her knee had just slammed. He groaned, turning his face into the pillow, shaking his head. She mumbled again, this time talking about dumping hot soup and essence of hag over fricking Bellatrix Lestrange's head. He had no idea what that would do, but it couldn't be as bad as the discomfort that had shocked him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, wondering why she tortured him so much then berating himself because he knew it had been an accident.

"Ouch, mate." A voice hissed at him.

Harry looked up and groaned when he saw Tonks standing there, her sides shaking with effort as she tried not to burst into a gale of laughter.

"Shut up." He said squeakily. Ginny stirred. Her eyes opened a crack and looked around groggily, before she sighed, puffing out an impatient breath, shifting again. He yanked away, making sure her knee was well away from him, and felt relieved when she moved up rather than sideways. She rubbed up against him, tiredly dropping her head against his shoulder as she put her full weight on top of him, sighing.

"Hmmph harr'fu?"

"Fine, Gin." Harry replied, finally able to breathe, but his voice still rather high.

"Mmmm. Soun' hur'."

"I'm okay. You just…kneed me."

There was a stiff silence. Ginny opened her eyes, looked at his pained expression and blinked. She rolled off of him, turning away. She folded over, roaring with laughter as she pounded her fists on the ground, laughing her head off.

Tonks soon followed in fits of snorts and giggles.

Harry lay there, wondering why they could laugh so easily in his time of discomfort, but smiling anyways.

It was these normal, ordinary moments that made him feel alive. Even if it was uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Ginny said, still trying to stop laughing minutes later. Ron and Hermione slept on. The adults had popped their heads in, lifted brows, and ducked back in the kitchen. Tonks left them alone after she had stopped laughing.

"S'alright."

"Really, Harry, I'm really sorry." Ginny looked truly abashed, "For laughing and hurting you in the first place."

"Its fine, Gin." Harry said, pushing a loose curl out of her face. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him, hugging him. "Sorry. Really sorry. Really, really sorry."

"Gin, it's okay." Harry laughed, patting her back. She pulled away, glared at him playfully.

"Are you making fun of me?" She pouted, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Possibly."

"Hmph, you're a meanie." She told him, reaching out and grabbing his waist, nudging him to her, turning her head as she glared at him, her face centimeters from his.

"Am not."

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not." He said, leaning forward and kissing her so she couldn't argue, silencing her easily. She let him nuzzle her mouth, rub his lips tentatively against hers, tantalizing her mouth with his.

"Cheater!"

"Nuh-uh!" He countered childishly.

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

He kissed her again, cutting her off. She giggled against his mouth then pulled away rubbing her eyes, "Wanna go back to the Dursleys."

"No." He replied moodily, frowning heavily. "With all this excitement, it almost felt like I would never have to go back there."

"Seemed that way, huh?" She asked, rubbing a hand through his hair. They were both tired from just waking up, but rather happy about the results of the day. Tonks and Hermione and Remus and the Grangers were safe, Claire was alive, the DA was progressing planning-wise…she was deliriously happy.

"Let's wake Ron and Hermy." Ginny told him, sneakily reaching for her—well, Fred's borrowed wand, waving it under his nose dangerously. He warily pushed it away from his face, rolled his eyes when she laughed. They headed over to Ron and Hermione and in unison "Aguamenti!"

A few moments later.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!"

"Sorry, Hermione, it was hard to resist."

"DID YOU EVEN _TRY _TO WAKE US UP DIFFERENTLY?"

They glanced at each other, shrugged.

"UGH, YOU TWO DESERVE EACH OTHER! AND THAT IS NOT A COMPLIMENT!" She shouted, drying herself off and doing the same for Ron, huffing, "Come on Ronald, let's go join the _civilized _people." She grabbed him and headed for the kitchen. Ron scowled in their direction, before following her.

Ginny grinned at her boyfriend, "Let's snog until someone comes and gets us."

"Ginny, they're right there!" Harry hissed, glancing towards the kitchen.

"So?" She asked, shoving him down on the couch, laughing at him. He went red.

"You're a minx." He told her, "A vixen." She kissed him, "A scarlet woman," She took his face in her hands, silenced him, "A—"

"Miracle. Now shut up and kiss me."

"Fine." He ravaged her mouth, kissing her roughly.

"Good boy." She told him after a while, grinning. Her hair was tousled, her lips bruised, her eyes bright. She was lying intimately on top of him, hands resting on his chest.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the house as she opened the door and gasped at the sight that found her.

"Having fun!" Ginny told her mother, looking at her defiantly, laughter filling her eyes.

"WHY-YOU-YOU…UGH! YOU'RE WORSE THAN FRED AND GEORGE!"

"Mmm." Ginny kissed a red Harry, laughing, "But a much better kisser."

Harry silently agreed with her, but didn't say anything, knowing he'd incur the wrath of Mrs. Weasley even more.

* * *

Lily Potter laughed at her son, shaking her head. Mrs. Weasley would take care of him, take care of them both, she thought, thinking about Ginny. The girl loved him so much and she could see that her son loved her just as much. He was very precious to her, so very precious, you could see it in the way he watched her adoringly. She was like a prized jewel to him, but even more valuable in his eyes. 

She sighed, wiping at her wet cheeks. He had grown up so quickly and she wished she had been there, to help him along the way.

He was going to be such a fine, fine man, she thought to herself, reaching out and touching his cheek…almost. He wouldn't feel it. She wished he could, wished he could have sensed her presence, or even James's, during his childhood. They'd always been there, trying their best to watch over him.

_Be safe my baby boy, _She told him, watching the girl he loved so much make him laugh heartily.

She made him happy, and that was all Lily could have ever asked for. But not only that but she was beautiful and kind and fiercely bold. That's what he needed. A ferocious but gentle woman, a woman with a temper but a loving streak. She smiled, knowing that she would take care of him, and he would take care of her.

They really were made for one another.

And that was all she could have ever dreamed for her baby.

Pulling away from the room, gliding back to where she had put Claire's restless spirit in a temporary sleep for the things that were to come, she thought of what might have happened had she and James lived.

* * *

A/N: OPEN HOUSE! WOOOOOOOOOT! Eighth grade is going to be SOOOOO much fun. I know sooo many people in my classes. Even my nephew (who's the same age) is in one of my classes (my favorite one) we're so going to fight as much as we can…the English teacher's going to murder us! Hehe. It's my best subject and his worst so I'm sooo going to get better grades. It's always competition between us so yeahh. XP. We were on the same team in T-ball when we were five and he tackled me because I caught the ball, and when we were in fourth grade (we were also in the same class) he broke my twig that looked like a tree that I was going to use for a diorama and I just about MURDERED him when I tackled him, and when we were four he pulled out my very first tooth when we were wrestling because he wouldn't play Barbie's with me…anyways… 

Keyboarding is going to be fun…even if none of my _really _good friends are in it (I'm only taking the class because I have to get into a computer class in High School and it's going to be an easy A and an easy half-credit. I rock at typing). I have Geometry with about every single person I had Algebra with last year…duh, Devan! The teacher's cool. Spanish is going to be great. I laughed my butt off because Senor Quinones called my dad up for demonstration. My dad's like really, REALLY shy and he was bright red and it was just FUNNY. NO P.E.! Heck yes! Advanced English, Social Studies and Earth Science (which, like Geometry, is the highest class you can get! I've always been the smart one. Hehe. TAKE THAT JOSH!) So it's going to be great. I think I might actually do all my homework! XP!

So, this chapter came just as quickly as the last one. Well…almost. The words just fly off my fingers these days. Hope you had a good read and review! PLEASE!

* * *

P.S.A/N:

OKAY people, I AM soooooo SORRY! School has been so hectic and I've been so blah and then I had to go to the orthodontist and homework was like OMIGOSH and I decided that this story is going on hiatus (just for a little bit until I can write a few chapters ahead, i promise) so don't hate me. I've gotten a severe block on this story ever since school started and I know I'm _going _to write it, but it might take a while. I _might _post other stories with shorter chapters, but I'm going to perfect this story before I post everything, mmkay? Sorry again, but I'd rather it be GREAT rather than just good.


	8. Chapter 7: Resting and a Farewell

Disclaimer: One word—BAR-NAH-CULLS!

A/N: Yeah, sorry about the _slight _delay (ducks several thrown rotten fruits) Heh. It's just been really hectic with school and stuff but I promise that every other week I will TRY to post a chapter. Yes I know, it SUCKS, but my life is like that. I know, I know, not QUITE 10,000 words but I wanted to get it down and post it fast rather than have it long this time. && I would like to thank my friend Matt for agreeing to be my beta after he finishes reading what's been posted so far (lol) Yeah, Matt, you spastic gnome/hobbit, thanks!

Anyways: CHAPTER 7! Yayyy!

* * *

**Secret Promise**

**Chapter 7****: Resting and a Bid of Farewell**

oOoOoOo

"All my possessions for a moment of time."  
**Queen Elizabeth I**

oOoOoOo

Take my hands, Claire.

_Claire looked up, blue eyes searching for Lily. She suddenly appeared besides her. The red-haired beauty was holding out her arms so the younger girl could take her hands. Claire looked at them warily. She had not moved from her meditation spot for a long time. She had not even noticed that her mentor had moved off somewhere. She sighed, held out her hands to grasp Lily's. The older woman pulled her up._

You must learn how your power works before you learn how to use it. Do you understand? _Lily asked her in a soft, gentle voice as her smooth, cool hands grasped hers. Claire nodded her understanding. She could wait and learn for however long it took; she could wait as long as she had to if she could learn to grasp this gift she had been given. She knew she would never understand it fully, but she hoped she would soon understand why she had been chosen to carry it. _

_(Of course.) She murmured, squeezing the woman's hands, bowing her head. _

You're heart is flowing and kind, Claire. You know this. You know that you oftentimes can tell things that most people can not. You feel for all people, good and bad, because you can understand the pain that burns in every man, every woman. You have seen things, in dreams and in visions; you have traveled in spirit to places where great things are occurring in the tapestry of time. _Lily's voice was lilting and quiet, but Claire caught every word. She closed her eyes, concentrated on what she was saying rather than her face and expression. _You're heart reaches out to people in need, feels what they feel in hopes that if another can carry at least part of the burden then their pain shall ease. This isn't always effective but most feel warmth and strength when you are near. This is the way you were made to be, this is the way you will always be.

You received the Gift before you were born, Claire. You were chosen long before you were ever born. You are part of the Grand Design of Time and Destiny. The Design never falters, save once or twice. It can go several different ways, as there are many smaller designs it can follow. An example of this is a prophecy. There are always infinite amounts of possibilities at the fulfillment of a prophecy.

You, Claire, have the power to change what can be, the power to see what has been, and the gift to follow the complete path of the present. Every person has their own single path to follow, and each path is interconnected with that of others' to create one large path of life. Everyone can follow only their own path, except those with the Gift. They are given this power of following every path to give assistance to those in need.

The power is only given in dyer situations. The war, as you know, is gathering ever closer once more. Voldemort is gathering strength and more and more followers. He cannot die; you have suspected this, as have many others since his rebirth. There is a way to kill him, but only the Seven with the help of the Chosen can completely begin the difficult journey to pave the path of his destruction.

It is your duty, your responsibility to protect the Seven, in any way you can, as they each come into their own gifts.

_Claire's eyes shot open, (You mean I'm not the only one…?)_

You have your own special gift, they shall have theirs. Now, let me tell you of former Gifted…

* * *

Tonks awoke feeling a warm, hard body beside her. Her eyes opened slowly after much effort, and she looked up at the ceiling above her. She was in her flat, she knew that, but who was the strange creature beside her? It didn't take her long to figure out. A soft, slow smile filled her features as she remembered the happenings of the night before, and she looked into the face of the man who slept so quietly beside her. She could barely hear his breath, and he didn't move a single muscle as he slept. This puzzled her as she remembered all those times when Mrs. Weasley had been forced to shove a soother down his throat because of the nightmares that haunted him during his sleep. Maybe having someone there made him feel safer. The thought filled her with warmth. She mentally promised to be there for him every night to wash away the nightmares. 

He looked peaceful in his sleep, his long flurry of silver threaded brown hair fanned out beneath his cheek. His head was turned to the side, facing where she slept and she wondered if he had fallen asleep watching her sleep. She felt her heart lift and soar and swell and she shifted as quietly as she could. He didn't stir. Her finger traced a line down his cheek, curved to trace the strong line of his jaw then the moist velvet of his mouth. His face changed and she knew he was beginning to awaken. She sat up and bent over him. She placed one arm on either side of him, rose up to her knees. She had full view of his beautiful face and she smiled down at him as she watched him wake. He was a very quick riser and moments after his first stir his eyes were wide and alert. Those golden brown depths peered up at her in confusion for a long moment before recognition filled him. For a moment she thought he was going to push her away, but then his mouth curved upwards and his eyes closed halfway in a lazy look as his strong arms snaked around her waist. She gave a whoosh of breath when a moment of later she was pinned beneath him, staring up into his face.

He nipped her neck and she laughed.

"Wench," He chastised, grinning at her, moving upwards to nibble on her ear. She giggled as his breath tickled her skin.

"Devil," She managed to breath.

"Too true, my dear," He told her, dark golden eyes staring into hers with a bright shimmer, "Too true."

"Mm, we should stop." She said with slight strain and regret when he began to kiss her with fervor and love and passion and strength, oh he's a heavenly kisser, she thought.

"Why?" He inquired, sliding his free hand down to stroke her slender white hip.

"Oooh, um, because…ohh, we're supposed to go meet the kids." She told him when he slid his mouth down over her neck, kissing her, sucking lightly on her pale, perfect flesh.

"The kids….Hmm," He stopped, and a part of Tonks sighed and cursed as he pulled away. He kissed her one last time before stepping out of the bed. She got the perfect view of his wonderful butt and smiled as he walked towards her shower.

Before he got there he turned and sent her a devilish look, "Join me?"

She laughed, threw off the covers and flew into his arms. He grinned, carried her into the bathroom and kicked the door shut behind him.

An hour or so later Tonks waved her wand at her hair, drying her wet black locks. She smiled into the mirror as she scrunched up her face. Moments later her hair turned a bleached blonde color and she shortened and styled it in a way that was similar to Harry's when it wasn't so long like it was now. Her face remained the same as it usually always did, and she added a few beauty marks on her cheek.

She dressed herself and headed into the living room where Remus was waiting. He grinned at her and she loved how that grin made him look so much younger, so much happier. He took her hand and they headed out the door in silence.

"Thank you." She said as she closed her front door and locked it. Mrs. Durham stopped and looked at them from where she was entering her flat down the hall and lifted her brows up scandalously. Tonks waved at her and stepped closer to Remus, threading her fingers tightly through his. She turned away, catching just a shimmer of the middle aged woman's surprise as they started down the hall.

They apparated quickly to Mrs. Figg's. The teens had left for the Dursleys at the same time she had left with Remus for her flat last night. They were already there, however, laughing and howling as they shoveled a Mrs. Weasley breakfast into their mouths. The twins, Bill, and Fleur were there, as well, talking at the table. Mrs. Figg was nervously huddling over a pack of meowing cats, which included a rather playful Galahad.

"Good morning!" Mrs. Weasley said from the stove where she was cooking yet another batch of eggs and sausages. Remus smiled sheepishly at the raised brows she sent them and Tonks showed her teeth in a cheeky grin.

"Hey, Tonks! Hey, Remus!" Ginny waved from where she sat in Harry's lap, a forkful of potatoes heading towards her mouth. The male teen beneath her was smiling at her, quietly eating his breakfast while watching her lovingly. Ron and Hermione called a chorus of greetings and continued on with their conversation about this and that.

Tonks was struck with the notion that this was how it should always be. A happy, normal morning full of lovey-dovey people and laughter and happiness and smiles. It was as if the day before had never happened, and she was thankful that although they would never forget that experience, that they could live their lives for just a few moments in happiness.

But there were things to do and they needed to be done and explained fast.

"Okay, troops, what's all this about the DA?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips, sent a pointed look at the four teens. Ginny frowned and sighed. Harry set his jaw and Hermione rubbed her brow, almost in a tired way.

"We're starting it up again. We already sent the letters to the members last night. We're meeting in London in two days." Ginny said, firmly, pushing a wisp of red hair out of her face. Harry tucked it behind her ear as he nodded in agreement at her statement.

"Alright, you four. You're going to tell us everything." Mrs. Weasley plopped down in the chair beside Ron and stared hard into the eyes of her surrogate son.

The two redheads and the bushy-haired brunette sent Harry a look that said, '_you're call_'. Harry sighed and nodded, "Hermione can explain it, can't you?"

She nodded, and lifted her wand for privacy charms. Fleur and Mrs. Figg were asked to leave. Both nodded and accepted and scurried out of the room. Ginny locked the door behind them and Ron sealed it with a quick spell.

"You know how Harry and Dumbledore were doing that project all year, the secret one that the Order couldn't know about?" Hermione asked.

Tonks nodded uncertainly. Bill and the twins leaned forward to listen.

"Voldemort…has created horcruxes."

All but one adult looked puzzled. Bill Weasley had horror written all over his face. His skin had gone pasty white and he was gripping the edge of the table.

"Plural?" He croaked at Harry. Harry nodded, gravely, rubbing a hand though his hair. Ginny got off his lap and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders and put her chin on the top of his head. He lifted a hand and rubbed the arm wrapped about him.

"Yes. Six to be exact."

"Six?" Bill turned an even paler shade of white.

"Maybe more. We…we weren't sure. We're certain it's six. Three have already been destroyed, but there are still four more out there."

"Dear Merlin." Bill put his face in his hands, "This isn't…there's no way…this can't…this is…"

"We know."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Tonks asked, her hand searching for Remus's blindly as she read the grimness of the situation. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. She didn't know what horcruxes were but she was certain now that they were something bad. Terribly bad.

"Tom has split his soul and placed that fragments into six items." Ginny said, shuddering sickly, "He can't die until they are all gone."

"Oh…" Mrs. Weasley let out a gasp and put a hand to her mouth. Remus tightened behind her, his happy mood disappearing, his frown deepening on his face.

"That's…" She couldn't find a word to describe it.

She sat down heavily, "What are we going to do?"

"I was hoping…" Ginny began, looking at Harry. She hadn't told him this yet, "I was hoping that with Dumbledore's death there might have been something…something that might help us with finding the horcruxes."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU ARE NOT GOING OFF GALLIVANTING FOR-FOR YOU-KNOW-WHO's SOUL! I FORBID IT!"

"Molly." Remus told her, walking from Tonks to push the Weasley matriarch back down in her chair, soothing her with calm words, "They are old enough to understand—"

"Mum, we have to do this." Ginny walked away from Harry, to her mother. She crouched down, put her hands on her mother's knees, and looked up into the red and crying face. Her mother had always been sensitive and so protective. She finally understood where she came from. It was how she felt about Harry. She would never let him go and she would never ever let anything take him away from her, or take her away from him for that matter, "Mummy, this is our job. It's our responsibility, our destiny. We're telling you this because we're asking for your help, we're asking for you guidance. We're not running off by ourselves. We're asking that you assist us in our journey; we're asking that you take part in this. He took your family away from you, Mum." Ginny set her chin, tears coming into her eyes as she wiped her mother's wet cheeks. "He took your brothers and your sister and your father…he took so much from you. He took my childhood away. He took Harry's parents away. We all want him _dead. _We're asking that you help us achieve that, in the safest way possible. Please, mum. Please."

Molly Weasley let out a sob and reached down, tugging her slip of a daughter into her arms, embracing her in a rib cracking hug, sobbing as she crushed her. Ginny patted her back and pulled away, "We'll be careful, we promise. I promise."

Harry laid a hand on her shoulder, startling her. She hadn't realized he had stood up. He looked Mrs. Weasley right in the eyes and told her, "I'll keep them safe. We'll keep each other safe. We won't let anything happen to another. I promise that."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, tugging her surrogate son into her arms. "I'll take you to that promise, Harry Potter. Now, tell us everything."

He nodded and began his story from the beginning, from his first visit from Dumbledore. He wove the entire tale of his sixth year somehow, explained in fierce detail about every little word spoken between him and the headmaster in their intricate meetings and told everything he could remember about the pensieve visits. Ginny slipped her hand into his and added something here and there. Ron and Hermione gave their sides of some stories and added more to things he had forgotten.

"I want to kill that son of a—"

"TONKS!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out as she glared at the young auror.

"What? He's a greasy old git he is!" Tonks muttered, huffing. She wanted to kill the bastard. And she knew that everyone else in the room agreed with her. The twins, who had been relatively quiet through the conversation, were looking more and more conniving as it went on. They had ideas brewing in their little heads, she knew it.

"Oh, this is going to be a very long year, isn't it?" Mrs. Weasley began, rubbing her red rimmed eyes.

Ginny added brightly, "More time to stop and smell the roses, eh?"

Harry stroked her hair out of her face once more, "More time to live and love."

Hermione smiled at her Ron teasingly, "More time study."

He rolled his eyes, "More time to snog."

She socked him in the arm and he yelped, "OW! Bloody abusive!"

"And you're going to have to live with it, Ronald _Bilius!_"

"WHA—DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"They're they go again," Ginny whispered to Harry. The raven-haired teen grinned at her and agreed wholeheartedly as the two began to bicker like an old married couple for about the millionth time that year, the ten-billionth time since they'd met each other.

"I think that's enough for now." Molly rolled her eyes and directed this at the others, "We'll have a meeting again tonight. I know you, Tonks, need to go to work, and Remus, would you mind dropping by Hogwarts and seeing Minerva? She's the executor of Albus's will."

Ginny saw Harry wince at the mention of their beloved headmaster and his hand comfortingly. He smiled at her in a bittersweet way. There was a moment between them as her brown eyes pierced his green ones. There was a single moment of complete wholeness and love before conversation broke through. Bill said that he had gotten an appointment with one of Claire's doctors and needed to be on his way and left. Fleur went off to work after him.

"I imagine you all would like to spend the two days that you have to spend your summer somewhere fun?" Mrs. Weasley said kindly, smiling at them.

"Ohh, I would _love _to go to the cinema." Ginny told her, but was looking up at Harry as she said the words. She smiled at her boyfriend, reached up and ruffled his hair, "Howabout that, love?"

He sheepishly shrugged and sighed, "I don't mind."

"Of course you don't!" She took his hand, tossed a glance over her shoulder at the two bickering Ron and Hermione.

"I think they'll stay here." She said, smiling.

"Wait, you can't just go off on your own without an of age—"

But Ginny was already dragging her boyfriend out the door, not listening to a word anybody else said. Mrs. Weasley sighed, her heart contracting. She hoped to Merlin nothing would happen to them. She turned away, gathering up plates, smiling as Fred and George joined in Ron and Hermione's little snit, words and teases flying.

* * *

_Claire pushed a blonde curl out of her face and took another deep breath. (This is so-so stupid!) She huffed and sighed, put her face in her hands._

Concentrate_. Lily said from where she stood at her flank. _

_(I can't!) She protested, letting out a loud, frustrated sound. She jumped when it echoed back at her in full force. Lily had deflected the sound back at her. (What was that for?)_

You must **concentrate**, Claire. I have no idea how much I must stress this. Concentrate. You have to see every detail, you have to—_Lily saw that the girl wasn't listening. She was drifting off. Her brows furrowed for a moment before she closed her eyes. _What are you think about?

_Claire shrugged. Lily already knew the answer to that one. She always got this…cute look on her face when she thought about that certain boy. She sighed. This was going no where. _

Claire, get up. _Claire obeyed, but she did it slowly and with effort. Lily took a deep breath and said_ If you will not concentrate then I will be forced to do something I do not want to do.

_(What's that? Kill me. Great. Get me out of this boredom!) These words weren't like Claire at all. Lily knew the strain of being gone from her body for so long was beginning to take it's toll, but she didn't think it would become this bad. She decided that Claire needed a break. A break back in her own mind, her own vessel. _

Claire, look at me. I can only do this a certain amount of times. I am going to give you a break. You will be taken back to your body. _She lifted a hand_. No, dear, you won't wake up. You will still be in a coma. But you will be able to hear your family, and you will be able to sleep properly. You need rest, your spirit is cranky._ Lily gave a little laugh, reached out and touched the blonde girl's face, stroked her cheeks, then lifted her thumb and rubbed it between her brows,_ Rest, dear one.

_Claire felt her body move slowly away, drifting through time space and suddenly…she was home. She gave a sigh of relief. She could hear her father's voice, whispering to her, she could feel his hand stroking her hair. She could feel her mother's hand holding hers, her sister's voice laughing sadly with her father's. She heard a trio of sniffles from her brothers and wished in her heart that they wouldn't cry. Wished she could somehow tell them she was alright. _

_She breathed deeply, and fell into a cool abyss of resting._

* * *

Bill walked towards the room he had been told to go to. Earlier that morning they, he and Fleur, had received a floo-call from one of the healers who wished to speak with them about Claire. Obviously, someone had actually believed them. He put his hand into his pocket, touched a single fingertip to his wand, just to assure himself that it was there. He had another one, strapped to his arm, just in case, and a bag of some nasty powder that would temporarily blind anyone who got even a single speck in their eyes. 

As a curse-breaker he was always prepared and ready for anything. Fleur was the same, but only because she had learned to rely on the things she had learned in the Triwizard Tournament, and what she had learned from him. There was no such thing as being too careful, especially when he was protecting his wife-to-be. She was at Gringotts, working for the Goblins.

"We're here to see Healer Belenus." He told the kindly looking attendant. She smiled at him, pointed him in the general direction.

"Mr. Weasley, I presume." The Healer reached out to shake his hand. Bill gave a curt nod, and grasped his hand firmly, squeezing just hard enough to make the man aware of his strength.

"I'm here about Claire Raleigh." He said. He went straight to the point as he straightened his robes and shifted more comfortably in the stiff chair, "It is my diagnosis that she is undergoing some sort of clairvoyant metamorphosis or cleansing or something of the sort."

"Mr. Weasley, I understand that you are a certified curse-breaker and such things would be familiar to you, but…I don't understand how you have come to this conclusion. Clairvoyance is not a rare thing and our medium has not sensed anything within the girl but a slight empathy." Hr. Belenus said and Bill saw his point, but he had more important things to do.

"I am sorry, Healer Belenus, but this girl is a friend of my little sister and there is evidence that suggests that she has…sent a vision through my sister to warn us of an attack by one of You-Know-Who's followers. I cannot disclose much, all I can say is that she is fine, there is no illness, but there is no predetermined time in which she will wake up. It might be days, weeks, months, even years before she even so much as stirs."

"Mr. We—"

"I am sorry, there is nothing left to discuss. I do have a message however. Please tell her parents that Justin Finch-Fletchley wishes to see her and he would like their permission to do so."

"Did you say…Justin?" Healer Belenus inquired, his brow furrowed, his mouth slightly gaping.

Bill nodded, and stood and gave a small grin, "Thank you for your time."

"No, Mr. Weasley, thank you." Jason murmured, watching the red-haired man walk away. "Thank you."

Bill apparated to Mrs. Figg's with ease. He arrived in the backyard and traveled quickly to the house. He heard the sound of laughter and headed into the living room. His mother, Ron, Hermione, and the twins all sat there, talking. Mum was blushing, her face pink and glowing with embarrassment, and the others were giggling and chuckling.

"Gin and Harry not back yet?" He asked from the doorway. Ron and Hermione jumped, the twins went for their wands and his mum gasped. He winced and apologized and heavy, relieved sighs filled the room.

"Scared the living daylights out of me!" Was the reply of his mother when he apologized again. She patted the seat besides her and he sat down to rest his long legs.

"Did it go well?"

"It went fine. He agrees with me. There wasn't much I could say, however. Only that she isn't sick, she's just…missing, I suppose." Bill sighed, "I'll be going by Justin's this afternoon to pick him up to take him to St. Mungo's to see her. I know he'll enjoy that."

"Mm." Hermione said, "I wonder if Harry and Ginny are having a good time."

Ron groaned at her laughing tone and said, "Aw, thanks Hermione, I so needed that image."

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

Ron felt his ears turn red when he realized he had said that in front of his mother. "Sorry, mum."

"Tsk, tsk."

"Who ever knew that Ron had such a dirty mind."

"Oh, shut up." Ron muttered, glaring at the twins.

* * *

Galahad was pleased to know that no one had noticed him as he had slipped away from his litter-friends and found somewhere secluded. He meowed and began to bathe himself. It was no use speaking to an Elder Bird when he was dirty. It was disrespectful. So he sat down and began to lick his fur clean, idle thoughts wandering. The night had been perfect, he had slept in a warm bed, curled up on the chest of his male human, with his female human stroking his ears until he fell asleep. She was much gentler than the Cat Woman who had bred him, although both were expert cat lovers. She had a soothing, warm way about her that he found comforting. He lifted his hind leg when… 

_Cunningclaw, you need not bathe yourself in my presence._

He jumped and yelped, scrambling to his paws, meowing loudly. He looked up and peered at the bird who sat perched on the bed post, his claws at the ready, his body fired up to pounce.

_Who're you? Did Elder Fawkes send you? _Galahad purred, watching the fire-plumed bird with narrowed eyes. The creature was quieter than Fawkes, or mayhap Fawkes wished to be heard. Anyways, he knew this bird was not Fawkes. She was sleeker and smaller, with a long, slender swan's neck. She was far lovelier than Fawkes, that was for certain, he thought. Her feathers were a darker red, and there was less gold in her plumage.

_You are correct, Cunningclaw. Fawkes has sent me to give you a message. He wishes for you to stick close to your humans as much as you can. You are not to leave their sides. You shall try and protect them any way you can, and should danger rear it's ugly head you must get help with this. _There was a burst of flame and a collar appeared around his neck. He gave a hiss and spun around in a circle, scratched at the dang thing. It was uncomfortable and weighed heavily around him, giving him the feel of being weighted down.

_Stop squirming, young one._ The Elder Bird told him. He stopped, fought the urge to rip the stupid thing off with his teeth. _It is a port-key. It will take you from one point to any point you need to be, and you can take as many people as can touch you to the place that they are needed. Your humans cannot see it, and even if they did they cannot take it off. Nothing can. _

_Peachy. _Galahad muttered, scratching at the collar. _Does this mean that I have to go to the theater?_

_Certainly, Cunningclaw. _The Elder Bird bowed her head in farewell.

_Hey, wait, what's your name?_

_I am Elder Pandora. That is all that you need to know young one. _In a flash she was gone. He blinked, glared at the spot of air where she had been sitting moments before. Still nudging at the collar about his neck he sighed, prancing out the door. Normally, if it had been another animal, he would have ignored their commands and just continued on with whatever he was doing, but he knew not to disobey the elder birds. Despite the fact that they were peaceful protectors, they had their ways of scaring a kneazle or two.

Tail flicking in the air, he raced through the flap in the front door and set out at a quick run towards the inter-town, where his humans would be, watching a large picture and noisemaker, he supposed.

He arrived at the movie theater, but knew no human would let him pass inside. Fairly certain that his humans would be safe whilst there, he sat down in a bush and began to continue to clean himself, while absently shaking his head, trying to push the collar off.

Elder Birds were a pain in the neck.

Literally.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were settled into the back row of the movie theater. There weren't many people there, and those that were weren't over the age of ten unless they were a parent. Ginny had taken one look at the cartoon poster and dragged him to the ticket booth, shooting off the name of the obviously Disney movie and smiling at him as he grimaced. The guy at the booth had smirked at him as he paid for the tickets, and Ginny had further taken him to the concession stand. (Although he had never been, he had heard Dudley talk about going to the cinema ever since he was little). He'd bought a big thing of popcorn, a candy, and a soda to share. Ginny had hoarded the popcorn as soon as they'd gotten to their seats, laughing when she'd caught him staring at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. 

"Wahn sum?" She'd asked around a mouthful. Harry had laughed and shook his head, choosing instead to reach for his own. He had leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek and then the movie had started. Ginny had sat entranced throughout the whole thing, eyes glued to the screen, never straying once even as she lifted a single bit of popcorn or a candy into her mouth.

When the movie was over, Ginny turned to him and made an 'Awwww! That was so cute!' look. He was overcome with how beautiful she looked, just sitting there, eyes big and shining, mouth made into a little 'aw' shape. He tucked a red curl behind her ear and kissed her, right there in the lit up theater. It wasn't a full blown make-out, but his kissed her with love and heat, his mouth pressed firmly to hers, his hand sliding through her red hair.

"Mummy! They're KISSING! Mummy! Look! Like in the movie!" Harry broke away and looked to his right. A little girl with pigtails was pointing at them from where she stood, holding her mother's hand in her own loosely. The older woman lifted a brow, but said nothing as she led the child away.

"Busted." Ginny laughed, standing up and stretching, reaching up for the ceiling. "Come on, love, let's go terrorize mum."

Harry laughed, took her hand and stood. It had felt good to relax, if only just for that hour or so. He stretched and slid his arm around her waist as they headed out of the theater, speaking in low tones, whispering and laughing to each other.

"GALAHAD!" Ginny rushed forward when she saw an oh-so-familiar tail peeking out from a bush, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, well, if it isn't my dear cousin and his…what could you call her?"

"Girlfriend." Ginny said, glaring into the chubby face of Dudley Dursley as she straightened and hugged Galahad to her chest. Harry looked around at the group of thugs who gathered at his cousin's sides and groaned. This would be nothing but trouble and an unnecessary battle of wills. He looked around, there was no one else on the street to break it up if something started.

"Dudley, leave us alone." He said, walking towards Ginny, putting his hands on her shoulders and trying to nudge her away from them. She didn't budge. She held her ground, holding that dang kneazle like a lifeline. He knew it would be better to just walk away and let them terrorize some other poor soul, but she wouldn't leave.

"Or you'll do what, freak?" Dudley asked, smirking smugly, "Cry for your mummy? Oh, wait. She's dead."

"Don't talk about my mum!" Harry growled, stepping in front of Ginny and on instinct, he caught himself reaching for the wand in his pocket. "You have _no _right to talk about her!"

"She was lowlife junkie, you know." Dudley began to brag to his friends, making a melodramatic sweep of his arms, "Fell for a good-for-nothing drop out with nothing better to do but drink and bang her."

Harry's anger swelled and screeched and burned. Dudley was trying to get back at him, for what he had said the other morning. The fatass would never learn, would he? He would never fricking see how serious Harry was.

"You're a bastard aren't you?" Dudley howled, and his friends followed suit.

"No, Dudley, you know perfectly well that my parents were married." Harry said through his teeth, "You know perfectly well that my father wasn't a drop out, nor was he a drunk, and my mother would never touch a drug in her lifetime. Now shut up before something _bad _happens!"

This only made Dudley's friends laugh harder. Ginny was pushing to stand at his side now, but he was blocking her with his arms, determined to make this his fight and not hers.

"Afraid we'll hurt you're _girlfriend_, freak?" Dudley bellowed.

"Dudley, you couldn't touch me if you tried, you fat whale!" Ginny cried, dipping beneath Harry's arm, dropping Galahad gently to the ground and racing towards Dudley. She poked a finger in his chest even as Harry made a sound of shock and horror, "Now you see here, jackass—"

CRACK!

Dudley's head snapped back even before he could finish shoving Ginny to the ground. The little redhead caught herself as the whale of a boy wobbled and stared at her in shock. Her right hook had slammed straight into his nose and there had been a crunching kind of sound which signaled that it had been broken. The gang stood there in shock, staring at the little slip of girl who had just shattered their leader's nose in awe.

"Why you little—"

"I wouldn't do that, Piers." Harry said, stepping in front of Ginny, staring hard into the rat-like Muggle's face, "Either you back away or we go get our friends and start something." It was a blatant lie, Harry would do no such thing, but it seemed to work, seeing as the boys scrambled every which way, leaving Dudders to stand there, still in shock, grasping at his nose, howling in pain and horror.

"You broke my nose!" He shouted, "You broke my nose!"

"Hex me." Ginny drawled, bent down and picked up the hissing Galahad and started to walk away.

"You do know that there is no possible way Vernon's going to let us stay at Privet Drive after that."

"Who needs this place anyways?" Ginny grumbled, walking faster, petting her kneazle as she marched in the direction of Mrs. Figg's. Harry watched her red hair flying behind her and he had to agree with her reasoning. Who needed Privet Drive anyways? He had come here, it wasn't long but he had come, and so he had fulfilled his promise to Dumbledore. The name stung at his heart but he pushed it back.

"You're right, Gin." He said after he'd caught up with her. He slid an arm around her waist, held her to his side even as they headed down the street. She glanced at him through her eyelashes, grinning cheekily.

"Good."

He laughed, kissed the top of her head and looked forward. It suddenly occurred to him at the oddity of finding Galahad right outside the movie theater. He looked down at the feline, only to find that the kneazle was already staring up at him, as if he had known what he was thinking already. Strange, strange creature, he thought to himself, shaking his head and focusing on the path to get to Mrs. Figg's.

"Okay, what did you two do?" Hermione asked the moment she looked up at them from the book she was reading in the living room of Mrs. Figg's. Crookshanks was curled around her feet. Ron was playing chess with one a cursing twin, while the other watched on saying things like 'oh, you shouldn't have done that' and 'you just got knighted, man!'

"I don't know what you mean." Ginny said, setting Galahad down. He curled in and out of her feet.

"You've got that look on your faces. That look that means you've done something that I wouldn't approve of." Hermione gave them both a suspicious glare.

"Let's just say we're leaving very soon."

"How soon?"

* * *

"OUT! I WANT ALL OF YOU OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY! LEAVE!" 

Harry sighed as Hermione waved her wand and all their things were magically packed up. This made Vernon, who was hovering in the doorway, just scream and bellow louder. They had decided to leave Mrs. Figg's two hours after the movies, as all were eager to leave this place, for no particular reason except they preferred it at the Burrow. Dudley had already been rushed to the hospital for his nose and at the moment Petunia was there with him. Vernon had been on his way there when they had arrived. He had told there then and there that he was kicking them out on the spot.

Hermione, with the help of the twins, banished the trunks to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley, they knew, was waiting for them at Mrs. Figg's. They would go by floo.

"Come on Hedwig." Harry cooed to the bird and Ron rolled his eyes, yanking Pig's cage up and rounding out the door after Vernon had stepped back, still shouting and waving his arms like an injured bird.

"Good day to you, Mr. Dursley." Hermione said, walking away. Ginny scooped up Arnold, put him on her shoulder, and Galahad pranced out the door behind her. When Vernon's back was turned she made a rude hand signal at him and Harry fought not to chuckle. The twins looked at each other, gave evil grins and rushed out of the room and downstairs in front of him.

Before Harry could head down the stairs Vernon shoved a box against his chest with so much force it nearly not knocked him over. He gave a grunt and grabbed the box with one arm, juggled Hedwig's cage in the other.

"Take your filthy things, Potter, and don't come back here again!" Vernon growled, nearly tossing him down the stairs. Harry headed down them, called for everyone. Fred and George appeared from the living room and he knew they had planted at least a half a dozen pranks throughout the house in that small amount of time that he had not been with them. He just shrugged it off, they would deserve it. He headed out of the house. Neighbors were gathered on their lawns, whispering about this and that.

"Good-bye, Vernon, and thanks for nothing." Harry told him, loud enough for all to hear. He didn't give a damn anymore. He could care less what people thought of him, as long as he had his friends and his Ginny.

Vernon slammed out of the house and to his car, rolled away as the six wizards watched him go. The neighbors gave them suspicious looks as they headed down the sidewalk, animals in tow. Fred took Hedwig and Harry stared into the box in his hands. On the top it was labeled in a scrawling, messy script. BABY STUFF—POTTER.

His throat tightened, but he said nothing. Ginny sidled up beside him, giving him a little comfort, knowing she was there to stand beside him through it all.

They were free. It had happened in the blink of an eye, but they were free of this damned place and he could jump for joy.

Hell, when he got to the burrow that's what he planned on doing. Jumping for joy and swinging his girl around and kissing her in celebration. He would never have to set foot in this neighborhood again, except to maybe visit Mrs. Figg on an odd occasion.

"Happy, mate?" George asked, clapping him on the back, "Finally rid of those stingy old barf-buckets of Muggle kind?"

Harry gave a strained laugh, and shrugged, "If you mean the Dursleys then yes, I'm happier than ever."

Ginny grinned at him, reaching up to pat Arnold on his bitty head.

"You're wonderful, Gin." He stopped and bent down, kissed her soft mouth sweetly, moved his lips against hers in a quick, joyous motion. The box kept them from touching anywhere but their mouths, but it was still a good kiss. When he pulled away she was smiling dreamily.

"Let's go home, love." She said, and they started off to lag behind the others, simply enjoying the presence of one another.

* * *

"Mr. Raleigh, I have some…news." Healer Belenus stood on the opposite side of Claire. Her parents sat across from him. Her mother was holding her daughter's limp hand, her father had his own face in his hands, but he was listening intently to every word. "We have run as many tests as there can be used. There is nothing to suggest that your daughter is anything but healthy. She has not been poisoned, nor has she inherited a genetic disorder, nor a disease or anything of the sort. She is perfectly healthy." 

"Get to the point, please!" Ben Raleigh demanded, not looking up from his hunched position.

"Earlier today a man, a curse-breaker, visited here claiming that Claire had sent a vision through her to warn her friends of a catastrophe that was happening miles away. The man suspects that she has a gift called Clairvoyance. It isn't a common thing, but it would explain everything that has been happening." He suspected them to protest, but Audrey Raleigh only nodded.

"My grandmother had a wee bit of a talent for divination." She said softly, but nothing more was spoken from the two grief-stricken parents.

"How can we wake her up?" Asked Mr. Raleigh after a long, pregnant moment.

"There is no…no way to wake her up. She must wake on her own, just like any other comatose patient." He told them, running a hand through his hair, "I am sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Raleigh, there is nothing more we can do but wait for her to come out of this by herself."

Audrey gave a sob, put her face in her husband's shoulder and wept and wept and wept. Ben wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her blonde hair, cried with her. Their hearts were breaking with ache for their daughter and they lamented their sorrow in swift, heartbreaking sobs and whimpers.

"I'll leave you alone." They didn't hear him.

_

* * *

_

_Claire woke slowly to the sound of Lily's soft whispering. She stirred groggily and opened her eyes. She was hovering above her body and Lily was gently pulling her out. She sighed, knowing that her rest was over. Her training would begin again and she felt her heart ache, wishing to slip back under that sweet blanket of sleep._

Come, Claire, we have much to do.

_Claire nodded, knowing that in the coming weeks, she would have much to do. And much to see._

_Gathering up her thoughts she sat up, (Show me everything, Lily.)_

* * *

A/N: Oh dear, not my best work but it's something. i know i know i've taken FOREVER and i am SOOOOOOO sorry about that school has been so bleh and it's gotten better with time and i just found out last night that i'm going to be in the shakespeare play (AGAIN) I've been in it every year so i wasn't too worried about not getting a part but still, this can take my mind off of things. anywhoo, please review, even if it's just to rag and nag about how long i took! 


End file.
